SJHS:Original Post
by Lcsaf
Summary: The old version, kept to mark the major improvement with the new, official version.
1. At the beginning with you

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu-Yasha

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay, first off, let me just say that you are all WONDERFUL, WONDERFUL people!!!! All of you, who have ever reviewed, bless you a thousand times. I read every single comment at least twice; I even talked to some of you online. You really made this little twisted dream of mine into a reality and I can't thank you enough. This really means a lot to me. An extra big thank you to all who read this the first time through. And give a huge hand to my beta readers, Phoenix Cubed and Sailor Silver Moon!

I'm gonna start this baby off the way it was MEANT to be started, characters first. I've fixed the profiles a little bit, added a last name or something to give them something more life than 2D shading.

************************************************************************

MAIN CAST

*Higurashi Kagome- 16. Lives at the Sunset Shrine with her mother,Mrs. Higurashi, brother Souta, Grandfather Higurashi and Buyo. She is a shrine priestess and helps her grandfather around the shrine when he needs it (however, to the elderly Higurashi's secret disappointment,she hasn't shown any distinct miko characteristics). Transferred in early spring to Tokyo from Osaka. Will now be attending Sengoku Jidai High School, student in 2-C.

*Inu-Yasha- Frequently called "'Yasha" by those he know him best. He's 16, going on 17. Big surprise there: Inu-Yasha's been held back a grade. He lives in a penthouse apartment with his elder 1/2 brother, Sesshoumaru. Inu-Yasha's parents died in a car wreck when he was 4. His papers say he's a student in 2-C at Sengoku Jidai High School (again). However, the term "delinquent" comes to mind much quicker.

*Houshi Miroku- At 17, he's a very charming young man.... for a pervert. Miroku is a stellar student and an all around friendly guy-a bit too friendly. Claims it's a family trait. Miroku lives with his father and his uncle in his uncle's impressive western style house. Now at Sengoku Jidai High School, Miroku is found under the 3-A.

*Taijin Sango- The Taijin Dojo on the outskirts of Tokyo is where Sango lives with her younger brother Kohaku, and her father. A bit on the tomboyish side, but seeing as how her best friend is Inu-Yasha, and her father still trains her in Kendo and Judo, her characteristics are understandable. A Wonderful actress and is enrolled in 2-B at Sengoku Jidai High School. Three months older than Kagome.

*Shiro Kikyou- In Kyoto for a decent chunk of the story, Kikyou the miko is currently studying and training to discipline her miko powers. When in Tokyo, she can be reached at the Sunrise Shrine, across town from the Sunset Shrine. At Sengoku Jidai, she is top of her class and is pretty much the school idol. She is in 4-A. Turns 18 in two months.

OTHER INTERESTING PEOPLE TO MEET AT SJHS

*Kuroi Naraku- Evil and plotting on a bit smaller scale (compared to the original source), after all.... he DOES have to keep his grades up. Still, you really don't want to be around him. Period. 4-B.

*Houjo Akai- Captain of the soccer team and an all around nice guy. Book smart but a bit on the dim side when it comes to the real world but, he's shy and sweet to boot. Seems to like Kagome, and is listed under 4-B.

*Wolfsbane Kouga- A good kid with a bad temper, just don't mention Inu-Yasha around him. Seems to be the leader of his pack..er.... gang. A really good dancer and athlete. He too, has a thing for Kagome. Student in 2-B.

*Yura- School slut, creepy, and has the weirdest hair fetish. This is kinda ironic because her own hair is pretty short. 3-B.

*Kagura- A has-been girlfriend of Naraku's way back when. Commonly called "bitch", she pretty much lives up to the part. She's not ALL bad though; I mean she knows Naraku's the bad guy, so that's a start, right? 3-C.

*Thunder Hiten- It's obvious I can't come up with anything better. Hiten's father is American (if ya couldn't tell), is a pretty boy and knows it. Cocky and troublesome, he hangs with Naraku. 3-C.

*Thunder Manten- Overweight, nerdy and picked on quite often. Idolizes his older brother, and tries to be just like him, failing miserably on several attempts. Oh well, he's a first year (1-B) anyways, what do you expect?

*Kanna- The quiet younger sister of Kagura that you'd never know unless somebody said something. Which they won't. 1-A.

MORE KIDS

All who attend Elementary School of Tokyo

*Higurashi Souta- younger brother of Kagome. Likes Buyo and Pokémon. Idolizes Inu-Yasha.

*Taijin Kohaku- Sango's little brother, who also has a Pokémon obsession. Wonders when Miroku and Sango are going to get their act together.

*Shippo- A cousin of Inu-Yasha's. He also stays with Sesshoumaru, sadly. Likes Kagome.

*Rin- Sesshoumaru has yet to give a reason as to why Rin lives with him. Don't hold your breath waiting. Simple little girl, cute as a button.

*Sotaru- the sickly young boy in Souta's class. Fearful of his older and meaner sister, Mayu.

*Mayu- Bossy, bratty and very mean. 

ADULTS

Grandfather Higurashi (Grandfather)

Mrs. Higurashi (Mama)

Dr. Taijin

Houshi-san

Sesshoumaru

Kaede-sensei

GUEST APPEARENCES

Saotome Ranma

Tendo Akane

Tendo Nabiki

Hibiki Ryoga

A Sailor Scout of some sort, I'm sure. (It's Tokyo! They have to at least run into each other at some point)

************************************

A/N: Let's begin with why I came up with these names. Kikyou, Naraku, and Houjo all have colour names for good reasons. Kikyou's means white. White is generally associated with pureness and whatnot. Fitting, as she's a miko. Naraku's means black......think about it. Houjo's is red, named for his hair. I haven't seen his hair in colour, but I'm assuming it's light brown or a shade akin to that. I'm guessing his hair was strawberry blond or a bit darker when it first started growing. Why wasn't he named before that? A lot of parents don't name their kids immediately. The Houjos were those kinds of people, or perhaps it was my inability to come up with one before. The poor boy seems to find his last name more to his liking and goes by that, rather than his first.

The last one is Sango. Originally, I miss-spelled "Taijia", but even then I don't think I was trying to come up with the original name. I don't know what her last name means, I really don't care (after finally coming up with last names for all the important characters, you must understand, the "why" doesn't matter to me) 

I'm telling you now, don't expect Kagome and Inu-Yasha to be all snuggly or even close to being a couple in like, the 5th chapter (unless a LOT has happened or a long time is skipped). I believe in real time and real interaction; if you don't like that, don't read this fic. 

That should be about it. If you've read this before I took it down, know this, since I already have a lot of chapters done, the updates will be more frequent this time! Hopefully, I'll have at least a little bit of stalling time to come up with chapters not yet written.

Well, if you've gotten this far, you're good to go. Have fun kiddies!


	2. Meet the crew

DISCLAIMER: If Inu-Yasha belonged to me, do you think I'd be sitting here writing this? (The answer to this question is NO.)

A/N: Not a whole lot changed in this part: two chapters became one, and Buyo has a longer spotlight. I really didn't want to do more than tinker with these specific chapters because I've always been quite pleased with the results. Added just a little bit more, but not too much.

As always, thanks to Phoenix Cubed and Sailor Silver Moon, my beta readers. Yay!!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Higurashi Kagome stood in front of her bedroom mirror, twisting and turning to make sure her new school uniform was perfect. It was a white long sleeved blouse with pea green cuffs, a pea green overlet and red scarf that tied at the bottom of the overlet. A matching pea green pleated skirt completed the outfit. 

"Kagome! If you don't hurry, you'll be late!" Mrs. Higurashi warned from downstairs. Kagome rolled her eyes at the closed bedroom door and cast a critical glance at her mirror self. Everything seemed to be in order. She did a last minute sweep of her room, quadruple checking to see if she had forgotten anything (which she didn't). Once more, she looked in the mirror and nodded once to her reflection before grabbing her school bag and heading downstairs.

"I'm coming!"

Everyone stood, waiting at the door. Mrs. Higurashi was beaming as she held out Kagome's lunch sack. Grandfather was muttering incantations against some sort of "evil spirits". Souta just stood in front of the door with Buyo, the obese family cat, on his head. He shifted his weight impatiently from one foot to the other and back again, waiting for this whole silly celebration to be over so that Kagome could walk him to school. He failed to see why the adults had to make such a fuss over his and Kagome's first day at their new schools, it wasn't like they had never been. Though, one might not be able to tell, the way their mother went on and on about it.

Grandfather held up a key chain with a glass ball attached to it that sparkled in the light. "This is the Shikon no Tama, it will bring you luck. It's history is-" Kagome took the key chain and kissed Grandfather on the cheek.

"I've got to go now, Grandfather. I'll see you this afternoon! Bye Mama!" With that, Kagome rushed out the door, Souta trailing after her, with Buyo in his arms. Before they reached the shrine steps, Souta released Buyo after saying farewell to the cat. Buyo meowed and gave Souta a look that clearly said 'Why did you put me down? Pick me back up.' At least, that was the purpose of the look, but Souta, being the oblivious kid that he was, happened to ignore the cat at that moment.

Turning to Kagome, Souta said "You're lucky Sis, I got a water Kappa's foot." He pulled the object out of his bag; it was disgustingly green and webbed. Souta wrinkled his nose. "I should give it to Buyo." He bent down and waved it in front of the cat's face "Eat it, Buyo." Buyo sniffed at him for a moment before taking the foot and trotting across the shrine with it.

Kagome just shook her head, not able to decide which was worse: Buyo thinking the Kappa's foot was a new plaything or Buyo making the disgusting thing his next meal. After all, Buyo hadn't turned down anything edible yet. Shaking that particularly disturbing thought out of her head, she started down the steps. 

"Come on, Souta. You don't want to be late for your first day."

*****

Souta slowed his pace when he began seeing other students walking in the direction of the school. The new school/new kid fears were evident all over his face. "Kagome...what if the kids at school don't like me? What if they're mean?" He stopped walking and looked up at his older sister. "Kagome, let me go to school with you instead!"

'NO WAY!' Kagome thought, mentally cringing. Outwardly, Kagome and knelt in front of Souta. "Come on Souta, you're a big boy now, you can do this." Smiling at her brother, Kagome took his hand and walked with him all the way to his classroom with a big fake smile on her face the entire time.

When they walked in, the teacher looked up and smiled. "Welcome to Elementary School of Tokyo. You must be Higurashi Souta." Souta said nothing but squeezed Kagome's hand. The teacher scanned the room and then turned back to Souta. "Why don't you take that desk next to Sotaru-kun?" Sotaru turned out to be a sickly looking little boy with freckles staring out the window.

Souta gave Kagome an uncertain look; she nudged him in the direction of the other boy. "I'll be back this afternoon," she promised. Souta nodded and hugged his sister's waist as she ruffled his hair affectionately before she left.

*****

Kagome arrived at her own new school to see hundreds of other students milling about in the schoolyard. Suddenly, she started to have her own fears about being a transfer student to Sengoku Jidai High School. All around her were students hanging out with their friends talking, laughing, studying; there was even a group of boys were kicking a soccer ball around in a corner of the yard.

Not knowing a soul, Kagome wandered aimlessly around the schoolyard, simply observing other groups.

"LOOK OUT!"

The girl turned her head in time to see the soccer ball coming right at her head. "Eeep!" Out of instinct, she put her arms in front of her head and waited for the ball to make contact. It never happened. Cautiously lowering her arms just a bit, Kagome looked around for the ball that by all logical standards should have hit her. Instead, she found herself facing the back of another student, who happened to have white, almost silver hair.

"Oi, Kikyou, you should know to watch out, but you're back early, eh?" the boy asked without turning around.

"Eh?" Confused, Kagome lowered her arms completely and blinked.

"I thought you weren't back from Kyoto for another month, I guess you missed m...." he trailed off, by now having turned around and realizing that he wasn't talking to Kikyou. The look on his face was priceless, amber eyes showing confusion under dark raised eyebrows. "You're not....... Kikyou."

Kagome shook her head. "No, my name's Kagome. Ummm thanks for 'saving' me.... I guess." She offered a smile.

The boy snorted and frowned "I'm stupid for thinking you could possibly be Kikyou, she wasn't stupid enough to stand and wait for a ball to hit her. Look where you're going next time, wench." He walked off, soccer ball in hand.

"How rude!" Kagome muttered to herself. He hadn't even told her his name! "Not like I care anyway," she assured herself "who wants to know a jerk like *HIM*?"

Finally, the long awaited bell rang. 

**********

Kagome stood in front of the class of 2-C nervously. The teacher, who had grey hair and eye patch; earlier introduced herself as Kaede-sensei, now addressed the class. "This is Higurashi Kagome, she transferred here from Osaka and now resides at the Sunset Shrine. I trust you will make her feel welcome." The moment the words left the teacher's mouth, the door opened with a bang.

In the doorway stood the rude boy Kagome met earlier in the schoolyard. On his face was the most annoying smirk.... until his eyes rested on Kagome. The smirk quickly turned into a frown. "You're late Inu-Yasha," Ms. Kaede scolded "and still lacking your school supplies.....you know what to do." She pulled out two large tin buckets and handed them to Inu-Yasha.

"How long *this* time, old woman?" 

"Another forty minutes for your mouth, two hours seems fair."

The door closed loudly and as far as Kagome assumed, that was that.

Ms. Kaede asked a girl named Suki to grab some extra textbooks for Kagome from the book closet. Suki nodded and left the room to retrieve the wanted items. She returned shortly with 6 books and handed them to Kagome.

*****

TWO HOURS LATER

Inu-Yasha strolled in with the buckets still full of water and stopped next to Kagome's desk. "You're in my desk, wench," he growled.

"Sit down Inu-Yasha, and quit harassing Higurashi, you know that's not your desk," Ms. Kaede scolded. Grumbling, Inu-Yasha took a seat in the empty desk next to Kagome and set the buckets down with enough force that some of the water at the top sloshed out and splashed Kagome's ankles. She glared at him; however, Inu-Yasha seemed more interested in his manga. Kagome settled for thinking of all the nasty things that she could do to him as she went back to her World History lesson.

(A/N: the only reason Yasha wants that seat that Kagome's in, is because it's next to the window)

*****

Lunch had the students outside again, getting healthy doses of vitamin D and a handful of UV rays. Kagome sat on one of the benches under a tree and ate her lunch thoughtfully. So far, she hadn't met anyone other than Inu-Yasha and he was too rude to talk to. Suki had barely smiled when she gave Kagome her books. So here she sat, alone with no friends.

"What is such a pretty girl doing sitting by herself?" Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand rested on her shoulder. She whirled around to see a boy older than her by a year or so. His short black hair was tied back in a dragon's tail; warm grey eyes reflected his easygoing smile. Kagome noticed that his ears were pierced twice in his left and once in his right.

"I-It's my first day" Kagome stammered. The boy nodded and sat next to Kagome.

"You must be that transfer student.... Higurashi, isn't it? Your grandfather runs the Sunset Shrine!" He grinned at her surprise. "My father is a Priest, he visits the shrine often, he's friends with Higurashi-san. My name's Houshi Miroku." He held out a hand.

"Mine's Kagome." She took Miroku's hand, but instead of shaking, Miroku kissed the back of her hand. Kagome blushed.

"It's an honour to meet a descendent of Higurashi-san's" he said in a silken voice. Kagome wanted to melt.

"Houshi, quit hitting on the transfer student!" Both Kagome and Miroku looked up to see a pretty raven-haired girl with flashing brown eyes making her way across the schoolyard. She didn't look too happy. Miroku hopped up to greet the girl.

"Why, Sango-chan, how are you on this wonderful day? Have you considered my offer?" Miroku grinned charmingly. Sango looked disgusted.

"I am not joining you in the backseat of your car, you hentai!" She turned to Kagome. "This letch hasn't asked you anything inappropriate yet, has he?"

"No. We were just talking...." Kagome muttered.

"Really Sango, I was simply welcoming the new student to our school" Miroku insisted. Sango frowned.

"Welcome my ass! It's a wonder you don't scare them all away!" Sango countered.

"He really doesn't seem THAT bad--!" Kagome stopped as she distinctly felt a hand rubbing her butt. Turning around, Kagome smacked Miroku across the face. "HENTAI!!!!" Miroku met the dirt.

Sango grinned as she linked arms with Kagome. My name's Sango and you and I are going to get along just fine." Seconds after Sango had dragged Kagome off, a shadow fell across Miroku's prone form. The owner of the shadow shook its head.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" 

"Hello, Inu-Yasha."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "

There, ya got yer silly update, now quit cryin

Well, that's the first new part. Like I said, not a whole lot changed, not right now, but I think things are going well.


	3. Student Led Tours

DISCLAIMER: I own Inu-Yasha! And I own Kagome and Shippo and Viz **and** Takahashi Rumiko! If you believe a single word of that, you need more help that _I _do.

A/N: Oops! Apperarntly when I reloaded the fic, I left out a chapter! Sorry. I mean, who wants to miss Kouga's first appearence?

:ignores Inu-Yasha's franticly stretched hand:

* * *

III

Sango met Kagome at the school gates that next morning. "Ready?"

At Kagome's nod, Sango gestured for the other girl to follow her. She led Kagome around the schoolyard first. She showed her where the back gate was--the one that students weren't supposed to use. Just beyond that was a small grassy field that the older students used when they smoked or engaged in other...activities. She showed her the small, "unused" shed close to the back gate that a lot of the older students went to when they skipped. The administration never even thought to look there.

Kagome, who had never had skipped a day of school in her life, wondered WHY on Earth anyone would willingly put themselves behind in schoolwork. It was hard enough trying to make up the awful stuff when she had been sick. But when she voiced that thought, the only answer she received from Sango was an incredibly dry look.

Sango went on to show her the vending machines inside the school and how to obtain free snacks from said machines. She told her new friend about the school legends and latest gossip while showing her the catacombs beneath the school (the secret entrance was a corner of floor in the lab built in the 1930's). Then there was the best place in the library to hide and the last stall in every girls' restroom that held a wall of information about anything from the couple of the month to the latest homework assignment for every class's subject. Finally, Sango stopped in front of a janitor's closet on the top floor. Kagome was made to be lookout while Sango picked the lock.

The door opened to reveal little more than a few shelves of cleaning supplies and a built-in ladder that went all the way to the ceiling. Sango shimmied up and pushed a section of the ceiling out. A hatch opened and all Kagome could see was sky; she saw more when she joined her new friend on the roof. The city of Tokyo lay before Kagome; it was breathtaking.

"It's beautiful up here! I can see the Tokyo Tower!" Kagome breathed. Beside her, Sango smiled. They stood like that, looking over the city for a few minutes.

"It's tradition that an older student will show the newbies the roof. I figure I've been here long enough to be an 'older student'." Sango made quotation marks with her hands while saying that.

"So, who showed you when you were a newbie?" Kagome asked. She was surprised to find a scowl on her new friend's face. Sango was silent for a moment before sighing.

"It was Miroku."

The morning bell rang and the students emptied the schoolyard to file into the building. Both girls deposited their street shoes in Sango's locker and parted ways for their respective classrooms. Kagome sat down at her desk and noticed in passing that Inu-Yasha wasn't in his desk yet. She figured he would be late again, like yesterday. But Inu-Yasha didn't come in late. He didn't come in at all. Was he sick?

As soon as that thought entered her head, she tried to shake it away. Kagome decided that she shouldn't be worried. After all, it would be more peaceful without him to bother her and therefore, make her class work more bearable. She pushed Inu-Yasha out of her head and went to work tackling a particularly difficult chemistry equation.

Kagome and Sango met for lunch on the school steps. They swapped octopus puffs, cookies, and giggles before Kagome remembered that she had been meaning to ask Sango a question. Clearing her throat, she turned to the older girl. "Who is Kikyou?"

Sango seemed to hesitate for a split second before answering: "She's a fourth year student here. Top of her class, and a shrine girl-a miko I think, you'd have to ask Houshi for sure." The older girl picked up her soda. "Why do you ask?"

"Do I look like her?"

The can stopped just before Sango's lips as the girl turned her head slowly to fix Kagome with a quizzical stare. Kagome fidgeted under her friend's scrutiny. After a few tense moments, Sango spoke. "Maybe a little bit, you have a lot of the same features. What's with all the questions?"

Kagome turned pink and pushed her index fingers together. "Ah, well...uhhhh, I was thinking about what Rin and-and Shippo said and Souta wanted to know who she was, you know?" She carefully avoided looking at Sango and stared into her lap where octopus puffs smiled up at her. Sango said nothing, but Kagome knew she wasn't convinced. Kagome didn't blame her; she was a terrible liar. Sango probably thought that she had some ulterior motive against the girl, just because she couldn't lie.

_'Great. Chalk up another person who thinks I'm a freak.'_

"Enjoying your lunch, ladies?" A shadow covered the girls as they looked up. Miroku smiled as he sat a few steps lower than Kagome and Sango. He plucked an octopus puff from the small pile on a napkin in Sango's lap and popped it in his mouth. "Delicious as usual, Sango."

Sango blushed and rolled her eyes. "What do you want Houshi?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten what Friday means!"

Kagome couldn't help but to be interested. "What does Friday mean?"

Miroku grinned. "Party time."

"Every Friday, we have a weekend bash," Sango explained. "It's tradition. The party is held at a different place every week. Goes in rotation. Last week, 'Yasha was in charge. Cards, couple'o'drinks, music, people. Great way to relax. A lot better than staying at home."

"Maybe you should bring Kagome, Sango." Miroku suggested. "Let her meet some new people. Party's at my place, you'll have fun." Miroku directed this last part to Kagome, in addition to a saucy wink. Sango turned to her as well.

"You want to? It's cool, nothing illegal or anything, just a good time."

"O-okay."

Miroku grinned. "Great! See you at eight then!" The boy got up to leave.

Kagome quickly remembered Sango's earlier statement. "Umm, Miroku?" She waited until the boy turned around before continuing. "Is...is Kikyou, is she a miko?"

The older student looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, you should meet her, you two have a lot in common. See you tonight!" With that, he jogged off across the yard to watch the soccer game.

Kagome turned to Sango. "So, what exactly goes on at these parties?" Food, music, and cards weren't really the best descriptions and the girl wanted to know what she was getting herself into. Sango cocked her head to the side in thought as she munched on an octopus puff.

"Controlled chaos," she said finally. "His dad and uncle are always out together with my dad so, no worries. Sometime, there's a fight, but we always managed to keep any bones from breaking. It's cool."

"Fighting?" Kagome paled slightly. Sango giggled.

"Sorry, I guess you aren't into that stuff. Don't looked so pained, it's gonna be okay. I'll pick you up at seven thirty... Ummmm, where do you live?"

Kagome relayed that information before lunch was over. She went back to class in a wonderful mood and not even the pop quiz in History got her down.

Seven thirty came quicker than Kagome thought it would. She was upstairs, tying her hair back, when Souta yelled that Sango was waiting downstairs. She took the stairs two at a time to find her new friend tickling her little brother. "Sissy!" he gasped, "Save me!"

Kagome gave an evil grin to her brother. "Oh I don't know... I think Sango has the right idea." Seconds later Souta was squealing and squirming as both girls tickled him mercilessly. The flash of light caught their attention and all 3 of them saw Mrs. Higurashi standing in the doorway with a camera in hand. By the time they were ready to leave, Souta was begging Sango to bring Kohaku with her next time.

"We'll see." The older girl stood by the door while Kagome kissed her grandfather and promised her mother that she would be home by ten thirty. "Your brother's a good kid." Sango commented as Kagome pulled the door shut after them. Kagome agreed.

"Though sometimes he's a big pain."

Sango laughed. "That's why they're called brothers," she stated factually. Kagome giggled. "We're gonna take the express train" Sango told her. "There's no way I want to walk to Houshi's place in the dark."

"Is it really that far?"

"Nah, not _that_ far, but it's a good bit of exercise from here."

"Come on, it's not dark yet and I could use the exercise. We could jog there."

Sango sighed. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Kagome doubled over, panting. Thankfully, she wasn't sweating. "That was the longest twenty blocks of my life!"

"I told you so. Now you know why I wanted to take the express...train." Sango sounded like she was winded from the little trip, but nothing like Kagome, who was still gulping down huge lungfuls of oxygen in an attempt to get her heartbeat back to a normal pace. Kagome just groaned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...geeze, I told you I needed the exercise. I better be a size smaller because of that."

"Well, if you aren't, we can just jog back home afterwards" Sango joked.

Kagome glared at her. "Don't even joke about that. We're taking the express train back." She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, totally missing Sango's lips turn upwards.

"Sure."

When Kagome had gotten her breath and composure back, Sango led her down the sidewalk a little bit. She stopped at a gate. A large western style house sat back from the walk; a large yard filled with trees and bushes surrounded the house. Sango pushed open the gate and motioned Kagome in. The girls walked up to the house and Sango opened the door to let them in.

Kagome stepped in after her friend and looked around as they walked past the entry way and into the hall. On her left was a living room; the couch in front of the TV was full of boys watching a soccer game. Across the hall, a couple of kids were grooving to a techno beat. Sango led her through the kitchen. Here, a few students she knew by sight chatted over sodas. One boy turned from his snack and winked at her. Kagome ducked her head to hide her blush and she followed Sango through the doorway into a game room of sorts. A pool table, a ping-pong table, and Nintendo area, were all in use.

Miroku looked up from his game of pool and grinned. "Welcome, Ladies." He turned his concentration back to the que ball and sunk the 2 ball in a corner pocket. That done, Miroku walked around the table to finish greeting his guests. "Glad you could make it, Inu-Yasha was wondering when you'd get here."

Said boy walked in and plucked the que from Miroku's fingers. "'Bout time you got your sorry a-you!" He stopped and stared at Kagome. "I shoulda known," he grumbled before tapping the 12 ball into a side pocket.

"Eh? Inu-Yasha? I thought you were absent! Weren't you sick?" Kagome became even more confused when Sango and Miroku broke in laughter. Inu-Yasha snorted and got another ball in. Meanwhile, Sango was giggling so hard she had to lean on Miroku for support. This confused Kagome even more and she turned to her classmate. "You weren't sick?"

"There hasn't been a day in his life I've known Inu-Yasha to be sick," Miroku offered. He neglected to mention, that he had only known Inu-Yasha for about 3 years.

"Oh." It occurred to Kagome just where Inu-Yasha might have been the entire day as Sango's little tour replayed in her mind. "Oh!" Inu-Yasha had skipped school and he had probably been on school grounds all day.

"So whatcha think?" Miroku gestured to the room and tactfully changed the subject. "It used to be a garage. My uncle decided to turn it into a game room after me and my dad moved in. Part of the bachelor pad."

"It's nice." Kagome gazed about; her eyes fell on a calendar, where a girl wearing what some generous soul might call a bikini was lying on a piece of white fur. The year read 1969. "Your calendar's wrong."

"Only a girl would notice something like that." Inu-Yasha retorted and then cursed as he scratched and motioned to take his turn. (For all non pool players, a scratch is a term referring to the que ball going into a pocket of the pool table, I believe it's only referred to as a scratch when the que ball exclusively goes in a pocket.) A cheer could be heard from in the house. "Guess Japan got another one against Korea."

"There you are Miroku!" an overly cheerful voice chirped. Sango let out a small groan and Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes. Kagome turned to see a girl with garnet coloured eyes, short black hair and an even shorter black dress with a plunging neckline, standing in the doorway. Miroku had a suave smile in place. The girl turned her crimson gaze on Kagome. "La? Who's this?"

"Kagome, meet Yura. Yura, this is the new transfer student, Kagome." Miroku held out his hand as an invitation and Yura slunk into his arms.

"I'm getting a drink," Sango announced loudly. She turned to Inu-Yasha. "'Yasha?"

"Beer."

Sango nodded and drug Kagome into the kitchen with her. "She is such a slut!" Sango grumbled as she yanked open the refrigerator door to pull out two sodas and a beer for Inu-Yasha. "I'll be right back." She handed Kagome a soda and returned to the game room.

Kagome turned at the sound of a person clearing their throat. The boy who had winked at her earlier was still sitting at the table, eating. He leaned over and pulled out a chair for Kagome to join him. "My name's Wolfsbane Kouga," he introduced as Kagome took the seat. "What's yours?"

"My name is Higurashi Kagome."

"You're cute, Kagome. You the new transfer student?" Kagome again turned pink as she nodded and Sango returned.

"Hey, Sango." Kouga jerked his chin up in a stereotypical male greeting gesture.

"Hey, Kouga." Sango followed Kouga's example.

A new beat began and Kouga wiped the crumbs off the table and threw away his trash. He looked at Kagome. "Dance with me." He held out his hand. Kagome looked back at the nodding Sango before taking Kouga's hand. He led her to the dance floor with the other couples swaying to the irie rasta beat.

_"RED RED WINE_."...

* * *

Well, that's that. Sorry if you got too excited and thought it was a fresh new chapter. 


	4. Night life and sucky Mondays

DISCLAIMER: Yanno, I'm willing to bet Takahashi wouldn't like it too much if I claimed Inu-Yasha and since she's prolly rich enough to have ways of making me disappear if I tried, I'm just gonna back off...........for a while...

A/N: I hate the word 'fiancée'. I also have to give props to Sailor Silver Moon who is really better at writing this fic than I am…the Inu-Yasha leaving and the IY/Shippo scene were rewritten with her help (for which I am extremely grateful!!!). And of course, props to Phoenix Cubed, my other beta reader. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

IV

Inu-Yasha sank the 8 ball in a corner pocket and leaned on the pool que. His already dark scowl deepened as his eyes settled on the source of his foul mood. Yura had draped herself over Miroku and was chirping away. She had interrupted the game and spoiled the atmosphere. Her false perkiness grated on his nerves far more than that damn voice of hers. The beer Sango had brought did nothing to help, in fact it seemed to make her voice more and more unbearable. Briefly, Inu-Yasha wondered if Miroku considered plugging his ears against the noise; he changed his mind as realized the upperclassman had other ideas written all over his face. And he would probably try to carry them out given a chance and an isolated room.

As Inu-Yasha pondered if Miroku ever thought of running a brothel, Sango came in giggling and swaying slightly, though not intentionally. No doubt his best friend had had something a bit stronger than soda since the last time he saw her. She grabbed a surprised Miroku from Yura's embrace. Yura threw a pissed off glare in Sango's direction, Sango didn't notice. Didn't notice or didn't give a damn, Inu-Yasha amended.

"C'mon I wanna dance!" Sango was already half dragging Miroku through the kitchen. Inu-Yasha followed, curious as to what might happen.

Hamasaki Ayumi's "Fly High" filtered through the speakers as the other kids grooved to the upbeat music. After watching a slightly tipsy, yet highly amusing Sango boogie with her crush, Inu-Yasha's amber gaze scanned the crowd.

Inu-Yasha quickly regretted his actions as he spotted Kagome dancing with that pain in the ass that went by 'Kouga'. Kouga had been a pain in his side ever since Inu-Yasha had met him, always trying to get Inu-Yasha in trouble. Inu-Yasha didn't know WHAT Kagome thought she saw in that asshole, but if she wanted to waste her time dancing with him, that was her business. He just wished he knew why it seemed to bother him so.

"'Yasha man, long time no see. It's been three weeks, eh?" A hand landed lightly on the boy's shoulder. Inu-Yasha grunted in response. He didn't even need to hear the voice to know the hand belonged to the Saotome boy, Ranma. A second later, said boy and his fiancée, Tendo Akane appeared in the teen's line of vision. The couple lived in Nerima and didn't always make it to the Friday bashes. 

They were friendly acquaintances, ever since Inu-Yasha called a draw to his first ever fight with Ranma. Ranma was a pretty easygoing guy and shared Inu-Yasha's sentiments about school and physical violence as a sport or art, as some would have it.

"Hi, Inu-Yasha!"

Inu-Yasha greeted Akane with a nod. The Tendo girl wasn't too bad either, she was pretty nice and funny; in some ways she reminded Inu-Yasha of Sango a little bit. They had some of the same traits: cute, mouthy, and dangerous when provoked. 

"So, where's Sango?" 

The delinquent of SJHS nodded, this time in the direction of Sango out on the floor, dancing away like the world would end tomorrow. 

"Oh..."

Once again, Inu-Yasha scanned the room. Subconsciously, he filed away the things he took in from his senses. The mixture of scents from perfumes and drinks, the after taste that the beer left in his mouth, the loud music that was blaring through the speakers, and the people: Saotome and his chick, Miroku and Sango, and…Kagome and Kouga. Couples. A scowl crept across his features and for the life of him, Inu-Yasha couldn't figure out that funny feeling that tugged at his stomach and heart at the same time. He turned to Ranma.

"I'm leavin'," he stated. Ranma looked surprised.

"This early?"

"I got other places than here to waste my time." Inu-Yasha tilted his head over in Sango's and Miroku's direction. "Keep an eye on Sango, she's not exactly sober. Don't let Houshi pull shit with her."

Akane assured him that they would make sure that Miroku wouldn't try anything with the halfway inebriated Sango while bidding Inu-Yasha goodnight.

**********

"You're back early."

Inu-Yasha froze for a split second before softly closing the door to the miniscule room he shared with Shippo. Said boy sat up on his cot with an accusing stare. 

"Go to bed brat." Inu-Yasha muttered as he pulled off his shirt, leaving his wifebeater on and traded his jeans for a pair of pj bottoms.

"Did somebody catch you? I mean you don't usually sneak back in 'til midnight and it's only nine thirty. You know Sesshoumaru doesn't come back in 'til two on Fridays."

He knew. That's why snuck out on Fridays. He always came back before his older half brother got in. He had to. There would be hell to pay if he didn't. Inu-Yasha ignored his cousin as he pulled back the single sheet on his cot and crawled under it. He hated it. He hated the fact that he slept in the same closet sized room with Shippo while down the hall, Rin slept in a REAL bed with a feather mattress in her own room. It wasn't really her fault though; whom he really hated was Sesshoumaru. But, most of all, he hated his father for doing this to him. Inu-Yasha changed his position on his cot to lie on his side, facing the window, and more importantly, away from Shippo.

"So, why ARE you back?"

"It's none of your damn business."

"Was it a fight?"

"Go to sleep."

"Drugs?"

"It's past your bedtime, brat."

"Got drunk again?"

"Oi, if I was drunk, would I BE here right now?"

"Good point. I know! You held up a store, am I right?" 

*FWAP*

"Waaaaaahhhhh!!!"

"Argh, shut-up, you'll wake Rin!!!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Time is a funny thing. It passes as it always has done and will continue to do. For some, time seems to drag on, almost coming to a grinding halt. Almost, but not quite. To others, it breezes pass, to seemingly disappear. Most people seem to agree though, that there's never quite enough time when it comes to the important things. Yeah, time's a bitch, ain't it?

Well, the whole point was that time had passed. Monday presently ambled along.

Monday brings with it a certain amount of stress; affecting some with larger cases of DISTRESS than others. Some people actually hum or whistle while they prepare for life on Monday (Sick people aren't they? Sick sick sick!). Others tear apart their rooms in frustration. Losing one's shoe will do that to one. Aren't Monday's fun?

"Gaaah! Where is it?!" Kagome's room was something akin to the aftermath of an earthquake. It was the consequence of her attempts to locate said missing shoe. This elder Higurashi child was on her hands and knees in desperation.

"Come ON, Kagome! I wanna get to school in time to show Kohaku my Pokémon cards!"

From somewhere under her bed, Kagome paused in her search just long enough to roll her eyes. She really needed to talk to Souta about those ridiculous cards, perhaps while she was burning them. Or maybe afterwards...

Kagome heard the doorbell ring and Souta running to answer it. A few moments later, she Souta announced the Taijin's arrival. This short announcement was followed by her bedroom door opening.

"Whoa," a voice said. "You in here, Kagome?" 

Kagome inwardly sighed and added 'timing' to the mental list of discussion topics when she and Souta had this little chat. "Yeah," she answered. She slid herself out from under her bed to come face to foot with Sango.

"Do I want to know what you are doing?" 

Kagome could just HEAR the smile in her friend's voice. She looked up to see other girl trying (rather unsuccessfully) to hide a smirk. "I can't find my shoe," the younger girl mumbled. She stood up and dusted herself off, trying to think where she last saw her shoe, besides on her foot.

"This wouldn't be it, would it?" 

Kagome whirled around to see Sango dangling the shoe on her index finger. It was all the schoolgirl could do to keep her jaw from dropping to the ground.

"How did you.... when did-WHERE?!"

"Oh. Your cat was sitting on it."

-.-; Figures.

"Buyo," Kagome sighed. "Stupid cat." She slipped in her shoe and headed for the door. 

She stopped when Sango called her name. "You might wanna change," she pointed out. Kagome looked down, her blouse was no longer white, it was now grey from cat fur and dust bunnies and other such things that reside under one's bed. Oh yes, this was going to be one of those *wonderful* Mondays. "I'll be downstairs" Sango informed her.

Five minutes later, she found Sango lounging on the couch, lazily watching the boys. Kohaku and Souta were in the floor. Pokémon cards scattered between them, both boys ogling at the other's pocket monstrosities. 

"I'll trade you a Mankey for a Metapod." Souta leaned forward in anticipation as Kohaku considered the offer.

Sango caught Kagome's attention, then tilted her in the boys' direction and rolled her eyes. Kagome nodded, thankful that she wasn't the only one who had to deal with a Pokémon fanatic little brother.

"Deal." The switch was made.

"Have a good day at school kids!" Mama's subtle hint to get moving floated towards the two youngsters, who were still celebrating their mutual gain.

"Yes Mama/Ma'am," was the sheepish response as the boys came back to reality.

*****

The boys were already across the yard and half way down the shrine step by the time Kagome closed the front door behind her and Sango. The girls crossed the shrine yard and started down the steps. "I forgot to ask, did you have a good time at the party?" Kagome turned to see Sango waiting for her answer.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, it was fun."

"You were dancing with Kouga a lot...." Sango was grinning slyly now.

Kagome blushed. "He's a nice guy and he really likes to dance. What about you and Miroku? I thought you didn't like him, but you looked pretty friendly to me." Now it was Sango's turn to blush as Kagome waggled her eyebrows.

"It was just a-a-a d-dance!" She spluttered.

"Really? I counted three," Kagome countered.

"Besides, I think someone spiked my drink."

"Uh-huh, sure...... Oh hi, Miroku!"

Sango froze in terror; panic filled her eyes as she scanned the area for the upperclassman. Kagome doubled over in laughter, the look on Sango's face was too much for her. Sango, meanwhile, had snapped out of her state and glared at Kagome's back.

"That WASN'T funny!"

Kagome, however, thought that it was hilarious.

"Oh man, I'm sorry ..........Sango, you should've seen your face.... it was priceless!" At this point, Kagome began to have difficulty breathing in her current position. She held onto her companion for support, lest she lose her balance and fall.

The older girl rolled her eyes and watched Souta and Kohaku as they met up with Inu-Yasha and his pint sized crew. They were far away enough that she couldn't hear what Inu-Yasha had just said to their boys, but was willing to take a wild shot in the dark when Kohaku pointed back at them. The Taijin girl sighed and pulled along a giggling shrine girl by the sleeve of her blouse.

By the time they reached Inu-Yasha and the kids, Inu-Yasha had a quizzical look on his face that clearly asked 'Do I want to know?' The schoolgirl shook her head. 'Don't ask.' The seven of them made their way to Elementary School of Tokyo with four babbling children and one snickering shrine girl (and Danny Partridge in a pear tree, er...gomen, I just had to put that in there...heheh, don't mind me....). Soon, the seven became three who headed for Sengoku Jidai in silence.

Miroku met them at the front gates that morning, with a smile on his face as if he had planned it (which he probably had). "Hello, Kagome, I hope you enjoyed the party." Kagome nodded and smiled brightly. "Good morning, Sango. Feeling better I hope?" Sango turned a very pale pink and muttered something under her breath. "Hello, Inu-Yasha. Ready for a new day of school?"

"Shaddup."

**********

Kagome sighed as she watched the softball game from the bleachers. Today had been nothing but awful. First, Kaede-sensei had surprised the class with a pop quiz in trigonometry. After an hour of sweating through it, Kagome had failed. Kaede-sensei had insisted that Kagome study harder when she got home so that she could take it again tomorrow. Thankfully, Inu-Yasha was in the hall during all of this. Otherwise, Kagome was sure she wouldn't hear the end of it from her rude classmate and she wasn't sure she could endure him. That was before the two teachers had come to the door to collect all the second year students for physical education.

Kagome had followed her only girlfriend into the girls' locker room and was given a standard gym uniform: black leotard and a cream coloured sweatshirt, pea green at the cuffs and collar. The school insignia was on the left in red stitching. The girls stopped at their shoe lockers before heading out towards the baseball diamond to play a game of softball. Kagome had struck out every time she went to bat. Now, she sat watching 2-B play against 2-A, because 2-C had lost and it was her fault, she just knew it. And it wasn't even time for lunch yet!

"Pssst....hey, Higurashi!" 

Kagome looked up to see Suki motioning her over to the fence. With Suki was a boy a bit taller than either one of them; he stood on the other side of the fence. The soccer field was behind him and Kagome could see a game going on. "Hey, Higurashi, this is Houjo from class 3-B. Houjo, *this* is the new transfer student." After introductions were over, Suki rushed off, as if she was glad to be finished with her troublesome chore.

Houjo stood a head taller than Kagome; his light brown hair was neat with bangs almost reaching his pretty brown eyes. Like Kagome, he too wore a cream coloured sweatshirt. However, the cuffs and collar were blue, like his gym pants, and in place of the school's insignia, Houjo had Sengoku Jidai High School stitched in blue and a soccer ball underneath. Houjo was part of the soccer team. 

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Higurashi-san. I'm sorry I wasn't able to formally welcome you on your first day, but I was absent." Before Kagome could say anything, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small white box with a red ribbon. Houjo pushed it through the chain link fence. "It's a token of welcome," he explained, rubbing the back of his head.

"Houjo! Get over here!!!" the coach called.

"Heh, gotta go. See you later!" Houjo left before Kagome could even thank him. She headed back to the bleachers where Sango now sat.

"Did I see you talking to Houjo?"

Kagome nodded as she untied the ribbon. 

"What did he want?"

"Said he wanted to welcome me to school." Kagome opened the box. In it was a bronze token no bigger than the tokens for the express trains; on it was the school insignia. Kagome laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?" Sango asked.

"He said it was a token of welcome," Kagome explained. "I didn't know he really meant it."

Sango smiled. "I have one too. Every first year student gets one when they start at Sengoku. They aren't good for anything so I put mine up somewhere; it may be in a desk drawer at home."

Kagome flipped the coin over. On the other side were her name and the date she began school at Sengoku Jidai.

"Wow! Mine wasn't THAT nice. All I had was last year on it."

"So, what's his first name?" 

"Hmm? Oh, I think it's Akai, but he doesn't seem too keen on going by his first name. Though, I think it's funny they call him that, he doesn't even have red hair." 

By this time, the coach had blown the whistle, signifying the end of the P.E. period and motioned for the girls to get back in line to get ready to go inside to change and shower quickly. Kagome put the coin back in the box and closed the lid, then went to stand in line with the rest of the second year girls. 

When they reached the shoe lockers, Kagome put the box in her left shoe and put her shoes in after Sango. "Where do I go to ask about shoe lockers, anyways?" 

Sango suggested the office during lunch and offered to go with her.

"As moral support?" Kagome joked.

"The office is a scary place." Sango had such a solemn look on her face, Kagome didn't know if she was joking or not. She just followed Sango back to the locker room in silence.

***

Kagome didn't know what to do with the ribbon. It was very pretty, the same shade as the tie on her blouse and the material was so soft, just like crushed velvet! In the end, she decided to pull her damp and clean hair back in a low ponytail, the same style she wore it in when she worked in the shrine with Grandfather.

She arrived with her class, before the boys and began on her history lesson.

Inu-Yasha was the first boy to come back to the classroom, not wanting to wait for an escort. He stopped five feet from HER and nearly ran into someone else's desk. For a moment he saw Kikyou sitting in the desk next to his. His heart skipped a beat. Then, the door was noisily opened and the spell was broken; it wasn't Kikyou but Kagome who sat in the desk. Though WHY she wore her hair like Kikyou, only Kami-sama knew. Snorting, he took his seat next to Kagome as Kaede-baba notified the boys of their history lesson.

"Oi," he whispered, pretending to read. Kagome looked up from her work. Inu-Yasha pointed to the ribbon. "Take it out." 

Confused, Kagome tugged on the ribbon, not releasing the knot in the slightest. "Why?"

Instead of directly answering her, Inu-Yasha leaned over the aisle. "Take it out or I will…" As if to emphasize his point, he reached for the ribbon.

Kagome drew out of his reach and glared at him. "I'll wear my hair however I like," she hissed before going back to her work. Inu-Yasha just stared at her in shock; she had never seemed one to fight back. He hadn't even really meant to say anything to his classmate. It had been a moment of madness and nothing more, even if it enhanced her Kikyou-esque traits enough to make him slightly uncomfortable. Actually, her hair didn't look bad at all pulled out. For the first time in a long time, Inu-Yasha regretted opening his mouth.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, I finally did it. I spelled Sango S-N-O-G (Brittish for kiss) and S-A-N-O (as in Sanosuke for Rurouni Kenshin)…poor girl. Guess what? The next chapter is titled 'Fight!' Anyone care to guess why?

* to the tune of the Mickey Mouse song * M-O-N D-A-Y S-U-C-K-S

Monday sucks (Monday sucks!) Monday sucks (Monday sucks!) Really, it does.

I was almost afraid this wouldn't get posted today. Well, you're in luck then. You wouldn't believe how often there is a discussion about how many dots I use in my writing...it's crazy.


	5. SJHS: A Look Behind the Scenes

DISCLAIMER: Nothing here belongs to me

A/N: This one's flying under the radar, folks. Sorry 'bout the wait….Fight! will be up soon, I promise. Guess what? I'm outta school for the rest of the year!!! YAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!

Lcsaf

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Things You Won't Be Hearing From Them Anytime Soon

"Well since it's so hard to get good help these days, I decided if I wanted something done, I'd have to so it myself." -Naraku on killing Inu-Yasha

"Kaede, you're my last hope, PLEASE bear my child!" -Miroku

"OFF?!?! Why would I want to take the rosary off? It goes so well with everything I wear!" -Inu-Yasha on taking off the beads

"We are family! I got all my minions and me! We are family! Get up everybody and sing!" -Naraku

"I'm too sexy for my hat, too sexy for my hat. Whatcha think about that?" -Jaken

"Hello, my name is Sesshoumaru and I have low self esteem." -Sesshoumaru 

*jumping up and down* "Oh PLEASE Miroku! Let me bear your child! PLEASE?!?"

"Ummm lemme think....NO!"

-Sango and Miroku

"Inu-Yasha, for the LAST TIME, you are *NOT* Dark Schneider and you can not do magic! Now get your damn clothes back on!" -Kagome

*prancing around Kouga like he's a May pole* "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf....." -Shippo

"Oh.....it's just Inu-Yasha, I thought it was somebody COOL." -Souta, upon answering the door

"Actually, it's a looong story.....you see....there's this well" -Grandfather Higurashi talking to Kagome's principal

"I feel pretty...oh so pretty!" -Kaede getting a good look at herself

"Kagome, did you ever find someone on EBAY who'll buy these stupid shards?" -Inu-Yasha

"Mama!!! Buyo's not eating!" -Souta

"Kanna, will you PLEASE shut-up!" -Kagura

"Rin, girlfriend, it's time we had some quality girl bonding time." *dials cell phone* "Yes, James? Get me a two thirty appointment for the works for two." *hangs up* "This is gonna be so FUN!" -Seshoumaru

and finally....

"Kagome, quit bothering me. I TOLD you, I am NOT your man and you are NOT...I repeat *NOT* my woman!" -Kouga 

**************************************

Sengoku Jidai High School: A Look Behind The Scenes

Bloopers

Souta: You're lucky Sis, I got a water Kappa's foot *pulls out Kappa's foot and waves it in front of Buyo*

Kagome: Eat it, Souta

*Souta puts the foot in his mouth* 

Souta: Mmmmmmm

Sango (from off stage): GROSS!!!!

Souta: What? It's a gummy!!!

****

CUT!!!

*Kagome laughs*

Souta: Kagome, let me go to school with you instead!

Kagome: NO WAY!

****

CUT! Kagome, you don't say that line out loud yet. That's for the voice over.

Kagome: Oops!

Inu-Yasha: Oi, wrench....

*Kagome snickers and goes back to the starting point*

Inu-Yasha: (indignantly) Whaaaaaat?

Inu-Yasha: *tries to pick up Shippo by the back of his collar* Damn, kid....you're heavy

Shippo: Are you calling me fat?

Inu-Yasha: Yes!!!

****

CUT!

Kagome: It's beautiful up here! I can see the Tokyo Tower!

Sango: Uhhh...Tower's supposed to be facing THIS way.. *points in the opposite direction Kagome is looking*

Kagome: Ohh...

Sango: Are you okay?

Kagome: Yeah....geeze, I told you I needed the exercise.

Inu-Yasha (off stage): **I'll **say!!!

Kagome: '_YASHA!!!!_ *chases Inu-Yasha*

Kouga: Dance with me

Kagome: Dancing Queen....*bops about in her chair*

*The whole cast cracks up*

*Inu-Yasha tries to hit the 8 ball in, but it won't go in*

Inu-Yasha: Damnit!!!

*Kagome saunters in wearing a Yura-esque dress. She takes the que from Inu-Yasha and sinks the 8 ball, then turns and closes Inu-Yasha's open mouth*

Kagome: Did I ever tell you my daddy used to own a pool hall?

Inu-Yasha: Daaaaaaamn

Shippo: So, why ARE you back?

Inu-Yasha: It's none of your damn business.

Shippo: And when has that ever stopped me?

Inu-Yasha: This is true......

****

CUT!!!

****

Next time, Kagome gives a tour........


	6. Fight!

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Inu-Yasha, or McDonald's either, for that matter. Too bad...

A/N: This was a hard chapter for me to write. Not only did almost everything change in some form or another, but I've never written a fight scene before….. so feedback would be greatly appreciated. (hint, hint) Most noticeably the changes are in the fight scene and an extra scene between Kagome and Miroku in the park.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The class was dismissed for lunch sometime later, and Kagome made sure to leave before a certain classmate of hers did. Which was saying something, since Inu-Yasha always tore out of the room as if his uniform was on fire at every chance he got. Hmmmm..... Kagome added that new idea to her list of tortures for the foul-mouthed boy. 

So off in her own world was Kagome, that Sango startled her just by tapping her on the shoulder. The older girl grinned. "Thinking about Houjo?" She teased. Thankfully, Sango did not seem to expect an answer, because Kagome's brain was not sending the signals to her mouth in time.

"C'mon," Sango looped her arm through Kagome's. "Today's Monday second year students and upper classmen are allowed out of the gates for lunch. We can go eat at the park!" She steered the dazed girl towards the front door and down the steps. "By the way, your hair looks cute like that." 

Miroku intercepted them halfway to the gate with a friendly grin. "Hello ladies, might I inquire about your plans for the hour of freedom?" 

Sango (and consequently, Kagome) stopped and turned a tiny shade of pink. Evidently, the Taijin girl hadn't gotten over the weekend party. Still, she looked Miroku straight in the eye as she answered. "WE are going the park for lunch."

Miroku sighed dramatically. "What a shame, I was hoping you'd join Inu-Yasha and I for lunch at McDonald's."

As luck (or perhaps time) would have it, Inu-Yasha caught up with the trio; he stopped for a second when he saw whom Miroku was talking to, but stood next to Miroku as if nothing had happened. 

Kagome's false smile seemed to freeze and her eyes didn't seem quite as friendly. "I don't that's such a good idea" Kagome replied coolly, avoiding looking at Inu-Yasha. "Perhaps, another time.....shall we go, Sango?" 

Sango managed to throw a confused look at Miroku (of all people) before Kagome drug her off in the direction of the front gate. 

Miroku turned to his companion, "I don't suppose YOU would happen to know what that was all about?"

Inu-Yasha said nothing.

"Must be contagious" Miroku muttered. He sighed and fished his keys from his pocket. "You coming or not?" 

**********

Miroku glanced over the top of his fish sandwich at his quiet companion. Inu-Yasha's meal sat in the box, untouched. Well, half his fries were gone, but that was it. The younger boy had been silent during the entire ride to the fast-food restaurant. Actually, it had begun before that; he had been pretty sullen after they left the girls. And while he was relieved to see a "calm" Inu-Yasha, that could only last for so long before Miroku would get nervous.

"Don't tell me you miss class already." Inu-Yasha dignified him with the 'salute', but said nothing. _'At least he responded,'_ the upper classman thought, but decided against taking further action, lest his friend went off in a snit again and become even more sullen than he already was. _'If that's POSSIBLE.'_

The door opened and the noonday sun filled the small area. Inu-Yasha looked up and a deep noise akin to a growl rumbled in his chest. Surprised, Miroku turned around to see Kouga and his small crew walk up to the counter. Miroku saw no problem with Kouga; he was a decent kid, okay student, good athlete, but he had and attitude and temper to match everyone's favorite delinquent. And the two of them in the same enclosed space at the same time would not be pretty.

Determined to keep the chaos from unleashing, Miroku stood up and threw away his trash. He returned to Inu-Yasha sitting in the booth. "Come on Inu-Yasha, we're leaving." He mentally prepared himself for the younger boy's stubbornness, but was utterly surprised when said boy stood up and threw his stuff away. _'Yasha must be really out of it today, or hit his head really hard to be listening to me.'_ However, he said nothing more and led the way to the door, which unfortunately, was just past the counter.

There wasn't much room up front for people to get in and out with the Wolfsbane Gang crowding around. Miroku was a kind of small in the frame, so he maneuvered around fine. Inu-Yasha, however was just a bit bigger than Miroku, and that made all the difference in the world at this point in time.

"Hey, watch where you're going, retard!" 

With his hand on the door, Miroku turned around to see Inu-Yasha standing nose to nose in a glaring contest with one of Kouga's gang. '_Kami-sama, for just this once, keep your mouth shut, Inu-Yasha,'_ Miroku silently pleaded. However, it seemed that Inu-Yasha didn't receive the mental message (or he just ignored it, as per the norm).

"If your sorry ass weren't in the middle of the damn way, it wouldn't've happened!" 

Miroku held his breath, waiting to see who would throw the first punch. 

The other boy did, aiming for blanc haired student's face. Inu-Yasha ducked and acquainted his elbow with his opponent's midsection. The kid staggered for a second; then lunged at Inu-Yasha the moment he got his second wind. But whatever attack he had in mind, it didn't happen. 

Kouga yanked his lackey back by the back of his collar and now stood in said lackey's place, staring Inu-Yasha down. "What the hell are you trying to start, you piece of dog shit?"

Trying to loom over someone while in a defensive stance wasn't easy, but Inu-Yasha managed to pull it off. And looked rather intimidating as well. He glared at Kouga. "I didn't start **anything**, asshole, but I _will_ finish it." Inu-Yasha spoke so low, Miroku strained to hear what was being said. Kouga glared, so did Inu-Yasha. Everyone else waited. 

It happened so fast, Miroku wasn't even sure he saw it. Kouga threw a double punch, one fist aimed at Inu-Yasha's face, the other went for his gut. But Inu-Yasha shifted all his weight on his front foot and leaned to his right. As Kouga's fist struck the space where his rival's head had been mere seconds before, Inu-Yasha batted it away, successfully distracting Kouga for a split second. Using time as an advantage, the older boy shifted his weight to the balls of his feet and twisted left. The tile floor was productive and carried him through his burst of momentum. Bending his right leg at the knee, Inu-Yasha came closer to the floor and kicked out his left leg. The end produced the desired result. Inu-Yasha had swept Kouga's legs out from under him, causing the boy to fall on his ass.

Kouga was back up in a heartbeat. Miroku was in between the fighters in the next.

"That's enough from both of you!" Everyone was startled to see the upper classman with a dark expression. He sighed, "Not here, not now." Miroku spoke softly now, to only the students. "We are still representing the school. Don't do anything stupid, Kouga, please. We may not get out for lunch in the future if this is reported. Think about it, is this REALLY worth it?" 

By this time the manager had appeared on the scene, but had yet to do anything. Kouga took in his surroundings and the circumstance before taking a small step back. Not out his hitting range, but the difference was enough to suggest that Kouga had backed down. 

"This ain't over yet, you piece of dog shit," he hissed at Inu-Yasha.

Turning back to his gang, Kouga announced, "We're leaving." Quietly, the Wolfsbane Gang filed out of the restaurant, each member glaring or making some rude gesture at the second year student.

The manager turned to the remaining school kids. Miroku bowed and apologized profusely. Inu-Yasha, meanwhile, had stormed outside, refusing to speak. He was waiting by the car by the time Miroku came outside. In the sunlight, Miroku could make out a discoloured spot over Inu-Yasha's left cheekbone. He was fast, but obviously had not been fast enough to entirely avoid Kouga's punch. 

"You going back?" Miroku asked as he unlocked the car. 

His companion said nothing as he got in the car and leaned the seat back. 

Miroku shrugged. "If you don't talk, you don't vote…I say we get the girls."

**********

They found the girls at a stone picnic table in the shade, various remains of lunch spread between them. Sango had just finished telling Kagome a story that had sent the other girl into a fit of giggles. 

Miroku took a seat next to Sango and slid an arm around her shoulder. "Looks like you had a good time," he observed. 

Sango kept and eye on the hand that kept sneaking closer and closer to her breast. "Try anything Houshi and I swear you will be wearing a lapful of iced water. I can guarantee that you will be most uncomfortable." 

That seemed to stop the hand and it lay on her shoulder again.

"So, umm, Miroku." Kagome watched as the older boy reached for a leftover rice ball. "Did you enjoy lunch?" 

"Well," he said, munching on the rice ball, "it could have gone worse, but it definitely could have gone better." 

"I wouldn't expect things to GET a whole lot better," Kagome insisted, wrinkling her nose in a fashion that could only be described as cute. "I mean you went to McDonald's, didn't you?"

"What is so wrong with McDonald's, may I ask?" Miroku asked in a miffed tone.

"Nothing, if you like to clog your arteries with enough dripping grease and fat to cause major cardiac arrest."

"Don't tell me YOU'RE a vegetarian," Miroku groaned.

"Hey, I like meat just as much as the next person, thank you," Kagome answered with an elegant snort. "But those are not cows you're eating on your quarter pounder."

"Which is why I had the fish," the upper classmen returned evenly.

"Yanno," said Sango in a thoughtful tone. "I seem to recall the disappearance of the cat that used to hang around out in the back of that place."

Kagome looked disgusted. "GROSS!!!" she cried in outrage. "Sango, you are just SICK!"

Miroku, however, was unfazed and finished the rice ball before looking at Sango. "Quite tasty, Sango. You used your special sauce with the rice, I presume?"

Sango nodded and began putting lids on containers and whatnot. "'Yasha, are you gonna sit down or what?"

Inu-Yasha had been standing not a foot away from the table with his arms crossed over his chest. He would've stayed in the car, but Miroku had told him that he needed the car to get back to school, whether Inu-Yasha went with him or not. And he didn't feel like having 'Yasha take off with it. 

Inu-Yasha snorted and remained silent, but did not sit down.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "He's been like that most of the hour," he explained. Out of the blue, Miroku snapped his fingers and looked up at Kagome. "Oh hey, you were asking about Kikyou the other day, right?"

Kagome nodded and Sango watched her best friend from the corner of her eye. Inu-Yasha noticeably stiffened. 

Oblivious, Miroku continued, "Well, I was thinking about it and you look a lot like her wearing your hair back like that. It's looks cute though." 

Kagome smiled and fingered her ribbon. "Thank-you. Sango thought so too." She said it loudly enough for Inu-Yasha to hear her, and she hoped he got the hint. Of course, it really wasn't any of his business how she wore her hair. She put her containers back in her sack and threw away the trash that they had. On her way to the garbage can and noticed in passing the bruise on Inu-Yasha's face. He turned his face away when he caught her looking at him, so she didn't get to confirm what she thought she saw.

Miroku and Sango were ready to go; were already standing by Miroku's ride. 

"You coming, 'Yasha?" Sango asked. 

Kagome stopped her descent to the car and turned to see her classmate who DID have a bruise on his face.

Inu-Yasha just stared at Miroku who nodded.

"Suit your self, man. Don't forget the kiddies."

"Keh."

Sango rode shotgun on the way back to school, leaving Kagome in the back seat, alone with her thoughts and wondering about the strange bruise on her classmate's face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

See? I told you it was short, but I've always seen this part as a whole chapter. 

That fight scene was really bad, and I realized that the whole scuffle was just about damn near humanly impossible, but you can't blame me for trying. The only way I can figure it, is that Inu-Yasha (and just about anyone associated with him) can not be described as a normal human.

And while I'm on the subject, no, Inu-Yasha is NOT I repeat, NOT hanyou or anything of the sort. He's just extra special with extra good senses. It happens. Somebody asked me if he was and I never thought about it.

I told you I had to turn my laptop back in for winter holiday, didn't I? That's really slowed down production. Sorry.

Just a reminder about the list. Email me at Leina_chan245@hotmail.com or leave a review if you're interested.


	7. Revelations and observations

DISCLAIMER: Given the work of mine that you've read, could you honestly believe that **I** am the creator for something as great as Inu-Yasha?

A/N: Errr....added a bit more here and there. Whispers and a look into Kagome's past throw some things into perspective.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

VI

The group got back to school earlier than expected, so Kagome had time to go ask about a shoe locker. Unfortunately, the vice-principal, who happened to be in charge of that business, was in a meeting. Kagome was told to come back in the morning before school started then and sent on her way. 

"That wasn't so bad," Kagome remarked to Sango's earlier statement. 

"You just wait." 

Kagome rolled her eyes as they headed for their shared shoe locker and changed shoes before going back to class.

**********

Kagome was in the middle of her English lesson when she caught fragments of a whispered conversation behind her.

__

"Did you hear what happened today at lunch?"

"You mean the fight?"

"Wanna guess who was in it?"

"Inu-Yasha again, right? I don't know why he wasn't kicked out a long time ago. Being a pretty boy only gets you so far."

"Yeah, I'm surprised he hasn't caused any property damage. His attitude makes him so dangerous."

From the front of the room, Kaede-sensei cleared her throat and the whispering stopped, but Kagome was left with the thought of Inu-Yasha. He wasn't really dangerous, was he?

The rest of the day wasn't **too** bad. There was one moment when sirens went off and the school was thrown into a calamity. Kagome was told to get under her desk and wait, as the school was going through a surprise earthquake drill. Drills were not on Kagome's list of 'favourite school things'. The sirens were always loud and high pitched; there was always mass confusion and Kagome labeled all drills as a big pain. It was right up there on the 'HATE LIST' with Trig pop quizzes. 

__

'And Mondays,' Kagome mentally added, _'let's not forget Mondays'._

**********

Finally, the school day was over. Kagome met Sango at the locker (Kagome made sure to take the token box that Houjo had given her out of her shoe before putting it on) and the girls joined Miroku where he had parked his car.

"Just can't stay away, can you?"

Sango rolled her eyes and told Miroku she had left something in his car. 

Miroku pretended to check for anyone who might hear her. "Don't say it too loud, Dear, people might get suspicious."

Sango said nothing, but aimed her school bag at his midsection for him to hold while she checked the front seat of the car.

He received the bag with a grunt. "Good grief, Sango, what the hell's in here, rocks?" He shifted the bag to one hand.

"Training gear and school books. Got a big history test coming up that I have to study for." She turned to smack him upside the head when his free hand landed on her rear. She frowned and took the bag from him. "You didn't happen to see my student I.D. in your car did you?"

'_I.D.?_' Kagome wondered. _'No one said ANYTHING about a student I.D.!_' She mentally cringed at the thought of having a school photo on a card for all the school to see. She never did like her pictures. '_Why doesn't anyone ever tell me these things?'_ Oh well, that was something else to ask Sango about at a later date.

"Oh, THAT!" Miroku rubbed the back of his head nervously, and then reached into the left pocket of his outer jacket. "Found that on the floor board after you two got out. I tried to call you back, but you were too far ahead, so I took it with me for safekeeping. And I had a better afternoon knowing Sango-chan was close to my heart." Miroku grinned sheepishly and Sango turned pink. 

Kagome couldn't keep the stars out of her eyes. If a guy had said that to HER she would have melted into a puddle. "That was so sweet!"

Miroku rubbed the back of his head again, this time out of embarrassment. "Umm, you wanna ride? I can drop you off at the school on my way." 

"Kagome comes too; her brother goes to school with Kohaku." Sango said. Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Sure, the more the merrier. After all, who am I to refuse the company of two pretty ladies? Hop in." 

Sango made a face behind the upper classman's back and Kagome giggled. The ride was relatively smooth, except when Sango yelled at Miroku to slow down after he nearly hit a pedestrian. In the backseat, Kagome tested her seatbelt and silently prayed to any Kami that might be listening at that time.

"So, Kagome," Miroku glanced at her in the rearview mirror, totally missing the stop sign he sped past. "Where did you live before you came to Tokyo?"

In the passenger's seat, Sango just buried her face in her hands.

Startled, Kagome switch her attention from the window to the driver. "Hm? Oh, I lived in Osaka all my life, but...." she faltered, but bit her lip, refusing to let her voice crack. "When my father died, we moved in with my grandfather at the shrine." 

Sango turned around in her seat to look at Kagome piteously. "Oh, Kagome-chan... that's...I'm sorry for your loss." 

Kagome looked out the window. "That's okay." After all, there was nothing anyone could do about it.

It was odd, after the funeral, Kagome had forced herself to not think of it. Her father wouldn't have wanted her to wallow in grief. And she hadn't talked about it to anyone; she had gone on, just like he would have wanted her to, but now...... now that she had said it, the pain and grief sprung up anew. How long had it been? Almost a month now; in a week it would be exactly one month since her father had died. Shot by a mugger when Mr. Higurashi had interfered and tried to save a woman. Kagome still remembered the look on her mother's face when she came home from school that day. Funny, he had died on a Monday, the irony struck Kagome for a moment before she snapped back to reality as Miroku stopped the car and let the girls out.

"See ya later!" With that, older boy sped off. 

Sango shook her head. "You're lucky, Kagome, generally when someone gets in his car, Houshi goes off like there's demons after him or something. I guess he went easy on the pedal for your sake. Don't expect it to be as good the next time." 

Kagome said nothing. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Sango placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "You know, I've been there too, and whenever you need to talk to someone about anything, you can talk to me."

Kagome managed a small smile for her friend's sake. Not now, the sorrow and pain were still too fresh, but maybe... she might call on Sango. She reached up and squeezed her friend's hand. "Thanks, Sango-chan."

"Keh. Don't tell me this is some girl bonding shit. I thought you were supposed to do that when you spend the night at one another's houses, not in the middle of the sidewalk." Inu-Yasha had a disgusted look on his face as he ambled over to the girls.

Sango scowled. "As you usual, Inu-Yasha, you have succeeded in spoiling the mood."

He chose to ignore her. "Ain't the brats outta school yet?"

Sango sighed audibly for her friends' benefit. "Inu-Yasha, you know they don't get out 'til four, why don't you just get a watch?"

"Why?!?"

Sango rolled her eyes heavenward and dropped her bag by the gate, then, pulled out a book and sat down next to it to wait. Kagome did the same and pulling out some homework to pass the time. The peace lasted thirty minutes before the bell rang. Children poured out of the building, running to older siblings and parents.

"Wait for me, Mayu!"

"Hurry up, stupid Sotaru! I don't want to miss my favorite TV show!" 

The boy, whom Kagome recognized as Sotaru from Souta's first day, tried to catch up to his obnoxious older sister. He looked pale and sickly. He didn't look like a physical activities kind of kid either.

Mayu, growing impatient with him, grabbed his small wrist and yanked him along behind her. "If you don't get out faster, I'll just LEAVE you here!" Kagome heard Mayu threaten.

Sotaru looked stricken. "No, Mayu, don't leave me!"

__

'How AWFUL!' Kagome thought. _'Poor Sotaru'_

"She says that ta him everyday." 

Kagome nearly jumped at the voice, Inu-Yasha was leaning against the gate not a foot away. 

Inu-Yasha continued. "And everyday he tries ta get out fast enough. It don't help that her classroom is right next ta the front door." Kagome put a hand to her mouth and Inu-Yasha grinned darkly, revealing rather sharp canines before closing his eyes. "She ain't left yet, though." 

Kagome sighed. She hadn't been aware that she was so obviously watching the brother and sister. It must have been really obvious if Inu-Yasha had to say something to her about it. Or maybe he was trying to make up for being such a jerk earlier. She turned her attention to Souta Company as the kids rushed over to them. Souta came up to her excitedly to jabber about something, but the tug at her skirt caught Kagome's attention first.

Rin was standing in front of her, blushing and holding a paper in her hand. Quickly, she thrust the paper at Kagome and then hid her face in her hands. On the paper, Rin had drawn a picture of a smiling Kagome in her shrine maiden outfit, and the even the God Tree in the background. 

Kagome laughed and kissed the top of Rin's head. "Thank you Rin, I love it! I'll hang it up in my room." 

The little girl smiled and blushed. "I drew you smiling 'cuz you looked pretty when you smile."

"I told her that you worked at the shrine and what you wore and even the God Tree." Souta puffed up proudly. 

Kagome grinned.

"Shrine?"

Kagome looked over at Inu-Yasha. "Yeah, Souta and I live at the Sunset Shrine and I help Grandfather sometimes." Kagome nearly giggled at the complex expression that Inu-Yasha wore on his face; it was a mixture of confusion, comprehension of irony, and a tiny bit of bitterness. 

Suddenly, he was in her face. Kagome didn't realize that he had closed the distance between them until they were nearly nose to nose.

Kagome held her breath. He wasn't going to kiss her was he? She felt a gentle tugging at the back of her head. _'Kami! He really IS going to kiss me!'_

Her eyes widened when she realized the red thing that Inu-Yasha was dangling in her face was the red ribbon that was supposed to be in her hair. He lightly tossed it her face.

"NEVER wear your hair like that again!" he growled quietly before walking off. 

Kagome watched as he joined a perplexed looking Sango and the kids further down the sidewalk. Inu-Yasha had obviously told Souta to go back to Kagome and the boy did, taking hold of her hand and leading her home. 

Souta talked the entire way home, Kagome was running on autopilot, nodding at every third sentence and making non-committal noises. Meanwhile, the inside of her head was working overtime trying to figure out what had just happened between her and Inu-Yasha. First came outrage that he did what he did and had said what he said. He had no right! It would serve him right if she wore her hair like that to school tomorrow just to see his reaction. But the look in his eyes, he'd been so serious, and her classmate had never given her any reason to not listen to him or believe him. Then, Kagome wondered if Inu-Yasha had really truly meant it? He hadn't threatened her, but the way he said it, and the look on his face...they kinda scared her. 

Kagome realized that the small, frightened feeling in her chest had risen a few notches, and rising with it were the nagging doubts and worries she first developed after meeting Inu-Yasha. As she made her way down the walkway, one question kept repeating itself in her mind, over and over. What if Inu-Yasha really WAS dangerous?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And the lesson of the day? Miroku can't drive! But, of course, you already KNEW that.

Dun dun dun dun............Yay!!! I know it was short, but that was actually halfway decent. Tell me if you think so too!


	8. It's just one surprise after another

DISCLAIMER:

A/N: Yay!!!! Buyo becomes more of a subject and Kagome's day continues to spiral downward.... 

Mad props to the usual list of suspects (Phoenix Cubed and Sailor Silver Moon) and to Twin Star of Suzaku, who gave me my 50th review!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

VII

When Kagome and Souta arrived home, they discovered Grandfather Higurashi was waiting for them at the top of the shrine steps. "Get changed into your robes Kagome, I need you to work in the shrine while I go to meet a friend of mine." 

Kagome nodded and hurried to her room. By the time she was dressed (hair pulled back and all), Grandfather had already left. Sighing, Kagome picked up the broom and began to sweep the steps.

In the 3 hours that Grandfather was gone, the Sunset Shrine actually got some business. A few people had come to buy charms and incense sticks to set in front of the alter. There were even some curious Americans who had come in to look around and bought some of the dinky stuff as souvenirs. 

Kagome was ready to close the actual doors for the day when Souta came with a message."You're supposed to hurry and change, 'cuz we have guests!" 

His eyes shone with mischief, and he looked as if he wanted to add something to that, but said no more before leaving.

**********

Before going to her room to change, Kagome carefully slid opened the shoji door to the living area a fraction of the way to get a peek at the guests before going to her room to change. But from her angle, all she could see was Grandfather laughing over a cup of tea. Oh well. She tiptoed down the hall, forgetting about that one squeaking floorboard that she really should have avoided.

****

CREAK!!!!!

"Oh Kagome, is that you? Come here and meet our guests." 

Great.

Kagome turned around with a plastered smile in place when she opened the door to greet the guests. Her jaw nearly dropped when she saw who the guests were. 

In the corner of the sofa, a man in priest robes with his dark hair pulled in a ponytail smiled at her. He must have been the person Grandfather Higurashi was talking to. However, Kagome barely registered this as her attention was on Miroku, who was wearing a nice, black, long sleeved shirt and a pair of khakis and sat on the other end of the couch petting the fat cat in his lap. 

He grinned. "Surprise, surprise." 

"This is my granddaughter, Kagome." Grandfather turned to her "Kagome, this is my old friend, Houshi-san and his son, Miroku. They are our guests this evening."

The elder Houshi turned to Grandfather. "You didn't tell me you had such a beautiful family. Such pretty ladies; this one looks just like her mother." 

Kagome blushed and bowed, tactfully excusing herself from the room to change. 

When she came back down, Grandfather and the elder Houshi had left the room and Souta was talking to Miroku.

"Hey Miroku! Wanna see my Pok--"

"NO!" Kagome shouted, startling Miroku, Souta, AND Buyo. "I mean, don't you need to be helping Mama in the kitchen?" 

Souta made a face. "No fair! You always have people over and I NEVER get anyone over and I can't even talk to your friends!" He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Miroku chuckled.

"Kohaku was over here just this morning," Kagome pointed out. 

"But he only came because he was with Sango!"

"He still came, didn't he?"

"She's got you there, Souta," Miroku added. Because the boy looked very upset, Miroku sat back and pretended to come up with a plan. "Tell you what, if you go help your mother this time, next time I come over you and me will do man stuff before I talk to your silly sister. Okay?" 

Souta nodded. 

"But shhhhh, don't tell your sister," Miroku added in a stage whisper.

Kagome played along and pretended that she couldn't hear them and looked around the room.

"But she's right there," Souta insisted, pointing at his sister.

"Did you say something, Souta?" 

Kagome watched as her little brother took his cue from Miroku and shook his head and smiled.

"Did YOU say anything, Miroku?" 

She looked pointedly at Miroku, who had a little trouble keeping a straight face himself.

"No."

"I must be hearing things, then, I could have SWORN I heard whispering."

Miroku winked. "Maybe you're going crazy." 

Souta giggled and ran out the room.

Kagome sighed and sank into Grandfather's recliner. "Thanks, Miroku, you're a life saver."

He smiled. "Kohaku used to be like that went I went over to Sango's house the first few times, but now I go to see everyone. Yanno, more love all around. He's just like the little brother I never had." He looked down at Buyo asleep in his lap. "I like your cat. It's really friendly."

"Yeah, Buyo's pretty affectionate and he really likes attention. Right now, to him, you're a god."

"Buyo? Fitting.....how much does he weigh?" 

"Last time Souta put him on the bathroom scale, he was like, nineteen pounds. That was like, three or four months ago. Mama even tried putting him on a diet, but he would make such a fuss if he didn't eat, and cry all the time. Souta finally gave in and started giving him rice balls and junk when Mama wasn't looking." 

"Nineteen pounds?" Miroku had an expression of amazement cross his face before looking down at the purring feline in his lap. 

Kagome just nodded. "Yeah, he's probably heavier than that now. I think if he gets any bigger, he's just gonna have to waddle everywhere."

"Maybe I should come over here more often and use him as a dumb bell when I lift weights," Miroku joked.

Kagome giggled. "I don't know about that, every time Souta picks him up, Buyo kinda.....liquefies and looses his bones and lies like that for the longest time. So you might have a problem picking him up..."

Kagome trailed off when Buyo's purring started to sound like that of a well-kept car engine. 

The look on Miroku's face was pretty different when he realized what was making the noise. "If I didn't know better, I'd say Buyo's having an orgasm," he said, grinning.

Kagome leaned forward from her chair. "What are you doing to my cat?!"

"I swear, all I've been doing is petting him!" Miroku held up his hands as if to prove his innocence. 

Immediately, Buyo stopped purring and looked at Miroku as if to ask "Why did you stop?" When Miroku didn't do anything, Buyo took matters into his own paws and butted his head against one of the boy's hands. Miroku slowly went back to petting Buyo. 

"Guess I've got the magic touch."

"Sure, Miroku," Kagome said, rolling her eyes. "Whatever you say." She sighed and Miroku smiled. "So how long have you known about this little visit, and where did my grandfather and your father go?"

"Well my dad and Higurashi-san are probably out at the temple, talking about stuff like that, and I came home to find Dad telling me to get ready, we were invited to the Sunset Shrine for dinner. Didn't you see my car?" He jerked a thumb in the direction of the street as if to point out the car Kagome must have missed.

Kagome paused to think. "No."

"Well, that's because we walked here," Miroku said in a voice that suggested that that was the most obvious thing in world.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Can't you just take the express train like NORMAL people?"

"Nah, gotta stay in shape for the ladies." Saying so, the boy flexed his arm, giving Kagome a good idea how often Miroku must have worked out, with the size of his biceps. Nothing too large or bulky, but definitely something to impress a good deal of the female population with.

"I never pegged you as one to work out."

Miroku took this time to waggle his eyebrows and grinned.

"So, what's the deal with you and Sango, then?" 

At this question, Miroku looked uncomfortable. "What exactly do you mean?"

Kagome made an exasperated sound. "Oh, come ON! It's obvious you two know each other better than the 'just friends' stage and you just told me you've been to her house a number of times. You can't tell me there is NOTHING going on."

"I enjoy Sango's company very much, sadly; she however, does not seem to have any interest in me..." He looked so sad and dejected just sitting there, stroking Buyo, Kagome felt genuinely sorry for him.

"That's not true. But it doesn't help when you constantly grope her and then turn around and flirt with every other girl you see, and then just expect her to come running to you with open arms."

"But it's not my fault, it's the Houshi gene."

"Houshi gene?" Kagome sweat-dropped. His whole family was like that? One Miroku in the world was enough. For a moment, she tried to imagine a woman who would put up with a man like that..... maybe it was a whole line of Sango/Miroku marriages...she smiled inwardly. Cute.

Before Miroku could elabourate, Souta ran past the room then returned a second later. "Mama says it's time for dinner!" He ran out of the room headed for the shrine. 

Gingerly, Miroku set Buyo aside and stood up, sending Kagome into a fit of cackling.

"What?"

"You have cat fur ALL OVER the front of your clothes!" She pointed to Miroku's front as if to support her claim. 

Miroku looked down, fur wasn't all over his clothes as Kagome insisted, but Buyo had indeed left his mark. In fact, it looked like there was enough fur in the concentrated area of Miroku's lower midsection for another cat. Miroku mumbled some choice words about furry animals as he vainly tried to brush off the fur.

"Here, come with me." Giggling, Kagome led him upstairs to her room to rummage under her bed and handed her friend a handle with a roll of inside-out masking tape. "Roll it across your clothes," she instructed Miroku. 

After a few moments and a couple of layers of tape later, Miroku had gotten most of the fur off his clothes. However, Buyo's lasting presence was still visible. 

"Come on, that's as good as it's gonna get right now. You can wash them when you get home, but everyone's probably at the table waiting on us."

Kagome smiled and led the way to the dinner table, not even looking back when she hit Miroku because his hand "accidentally" brushed her butt. 

Behind her, Miroku mumbled something to the extent of Sango being too much of an influence.

Dinner was a light event. Everyone praised Mama's cooking (especially the elder Houshi), and she was a pretty shade of pink the entire time. 

Of course, Kagome and Souta weren't completely ignored...

"So, how are you two liking Tokyo?" 

Kagome nodded politely and elbowed Souta, who was sorting his Pokémon deck under the table. 

"What?" he cried indignantly.

"Answer Houshi-san," Kagome hissed.

Souta now realized that he had been asked a question by an adult. "Ummm, yeah," he answered lamely.

Kagome rolled her eyes. 

"And how do like Sengoku Jidai, Kagome?" 

Kagome nodded as she spoke. "It's not bad. The students are very welcoming." She caught Miroku rolling his eyes at her really BAD answer. She replied to that by kicking his shin under the table while smiling pleasantly at his father.

After dinner, Kagome and Souta were asked to entertain Miroku while the adults talked some more over tea. Souta insisted that Miroku come up to his room to see his collection of cards. 

Kagome shook her head, then stopped. Oddly, that small gesture made her the tiniest bit dizzy. Shrugging it off, she went to her own room to study. 

**********

Half an hour later of looking at math problems, Kagome realized she wasn't going to get anything done. There was just too much on her mind. Sighing, she pushed back her chair and opened the door to her room. No sounds were coming out of Souta's room, but that didn't ever mean anything. Half the time silence stood for Souta quietly reading some new manga he got. 

Manga.

Inu-Yasha reads manga.

What did he mean when he said that, that wasn't a threat was it?

Had the man that shot her father threatened him?

What would her father think about how she was doing now?

All this thinking made her head hurt.

This called for a trip to the medicine cabinet. Much to her utter dismay, Kagome found that the aspirin bottle was empty. Disgusted, Kagome slammed the empty bottle on the sink counter and sat on the toilet with her head in her hands. Man, Monday really, really SUCKED!!!!

"You know, I'm not a girl, but I think you have to at least lift the lid up to pee." Kagome looked up to see Miroku leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face. "One also generally shuts the door for some privacy." 

"I guess you want in." Kagome stood up to let herself out. 

Miroku stopped her with a slightly worried on his face. "Are you okay? You don't look so well."

Kagome shrugged it off. "Just a headache. No more aspirin." She showed him the empty bottle. "Some idiot put back an empty bottle in the cabinet." _'It was probably Souta too,'_ she mentally accused.

Miroku didn't look too convinced, but Kagome was just too tired to care. She went back to her room and stayed there until she was called back downstairs to say goodbye to the guests. Shortly after the Houshis left, Kagome went to bed in hopes of sleeping away her headache.

**********

Kagome didn't wake up until 1:00 in the afternoon of the next day. Her head hurt worse than last night, her eyelids were really heavy, her throat itched and her nose was clogged. Yep, she had a good old-fashioned cold. 

Mrs. Higurashi stuck her head in to see if she had woken up and then entered all the way with a tray with a bowl of soup, a bottle of aspirin, and cough drops. "I was beginning to wonder when you would wake up. Thankfully, your fever went down." She set the tray on Kagome's desk and produced a thermometer.

"Fevah?" She opened her mouth and chomped down on the thermometer. 

Mama nodded. "I came in this morning to wake you up for school and you were burning up and wanting aspirin, don't you remember?" 

Kagome shook her head. 

"I guess you wouldn't, you were probably delusional....you thought I was Sango." She smiled. "I have to admit, I didn't think you thought I looked that young."

Kagome ignored that last part. "Di' se cub eye?" [1]

"Yes, I told her to tell your teacher that you would be absent today. Open." Mrs. Higurashi read the thermometer and seemed satisfied. "Sit up and have some soup."

**********

Kagome was starting to feel nappish again a few hours later when someone knocked on her door. "Cub id." 

The door opened to reveal Sango. 

"Hey Sahngo."

"Hey, close enough." She grinned and sat down at the end of the bed. "You don't look so great, Miroku said you didn't look that well last night either. How're ya feeling?"

"Uuuuugh." 

"I understood that."

"Wud I miss?" 

"Kaede-sensei said that you could retake the quiz tomorrow." Kagome groaned. "And Kouga wanted to talk to you. I think he likes you."

Kagome turned pink.

"Hey you aren't getting a fever again are you?"

Kagome shook her head. 

"So what time did you get up?" 

"One."

"Wow, that's pretty bad. And here I was, thinking that you were just faking so you wouldn't have to be embarrassed facing Inu-Yasha today."

"Huh?"

"You weren't embarrassed kissing him?"

"WUD?!?" Kagome nearly shouted, scaring poor Buyo, who jumped off her bed and took refuge under her desk. "I did i' kiss hi'!" Kagome shook her head to make sure Sango understood her. "Heedadurk!"

"WHAT?"

Kagome sighed and made writing motions. Sango set a pencil and paper in front of her and Kagome wrote: I DIDN'T KISS HIM HE'S A JERK!!!! WHY DID YOU THINK I KISSED HIM?

"Well, you two were standing so close together. I just assumed that's what you two were up to, that's why I herded kids away to give you two some privacy. So, what WERE you doing?"

Kagome covered her face and shook her head and then wrote: HE TOOK OUT MY RIBBON AND TOLD ME NEVER TO WEAR MY HAIR LIKE THAT AGAIN.

"You're kidding, you're a shrine girl, isn't that how shrine girls wear their hair?"

Kagome nodded. HOW DID YOU KNOW?

"Well I just assumed, cuz Kikyou's a shrine girl and she wears her hair like that everyday."

Somehow, Kagome wasn't surprised.

"So basically Inu-Yasha was being himself, only meaner....want me to hurt him for you? I can do that."

Kagome smiled. IF HE THREATENS ME WITH BODILY HARM I'LL LET YOU KNOW

"Well, okay. You think you can make it through the day tomorrow?" 

Kagome shrugged. 

"Alright, well you rest up so I have someone to help me deal with the kids. Souta's sweet, but I can't handle five on my own."

5?

"Well, sometimes I think 'Yasha acts just as childish as Shippo."

Kagome smiled. 

"You get better, ok?" Sango watched Kagome nod, before getting up. "I'll see ya later." 

**********

Sango closed the door behind her and thought about the day. This morning Inu-Yasha noticed that Kagome wasn't with her and he asked if she decided to play hooky. She had assumed that he had been covering up the fact that he was disappointed that she didn't show, that maybe he had scared her off or something. Obviously, that wasn't the case.

Kohaku was in the living room with Souta, eating rice balls and discussing the different kind of pocket monstrosities Buyo could beat. "Yeah, Buyo could just sit on it!" Souta laughed.

"Come on, Kohaku. We gotta go home, you can play with your little pocket things later."

"They're pocket MONSTERS," Kohaku retorted hotly.

Sango shrugged. "Whatever, let's just go. I have to start supper soon."

Kohaku tossed a shared look with Souta before exchanging farewells.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[1] No, Kagome's not speaking Latin (or any other tongue for that matter). Sick people generally have a difficult time speaking properly due to not only clogged noses, but stuffy heads which usually affect hearing to a small extent. Hold your nose and try to say a phrase with lots of b's t's and h's, it's a little bit harder. BTW, she says "Did she come by?" just thought ya might like ta know

And the name Buyo stands for fat/lazy in the Japanese culture.

Wow, I really felt sorry for Miroku. Looks like Kagome wasn't the only one surprised…

On a completely different note: does anyone out there know a THING about soccer?


	9. Short piece

DISCLAIMER: **insert witty remark about not owning Inu-Yasha and crew here**

A/N: I had the worst time coming up with a title for this stupid chapter. I even asked for suggestions. _"I really don't have any suggestions for a new short piece title. If you want to think about it though, something about reflections and realizations, because that's what you have both Kagome and Inu Yasha doing in their own respective places. But she's in bed and he's in school." _ That's what Phoenix Cubed said after reading it. Inadvertantly, she named the chapter. So, here it goes: "Something about Reflections and Realizations". Phoe-chan, this one's for you.

**obligatory thanks to my wonderful betas here**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome still wasn't up to full steam the next day, so Mrs. Higurashi called Sengoku Jidai to tell them that Kagome would not be in school again. Kagome felt pretty bad asking Sango to pick up her assignments and leaving her alone with Inu-Yasha and four kids, but the older girl assured her that it wasn't a problem; she just missed her during lunch. Kagome promised to get better as soon as she possibly could.

Staying at home was boring, Kagome decided flipping through for the fifth time, a magazine that Mama had brought her. She wasn't supposed to get out of bed except to go to the bathroom; Mama didn't want to hear loud music, and she couldn't be watching TV either. _'There is NOTHING to do!'_ Kagome mentally whined. It hadn't been so bad yesterday, as she had slept through the entire day, but try as she might, Kagome couldn't get her body back into that blissful unconscious state.

A small tap on her door caught her attention. Mrs. Higurashi came in a second later with a tray. This time, there was soup and a bag of shrimp chips. "There's a letter for you today." 

She took the envelope off the tray and held up for Kagome's inspection. It was decorated with coloured pencils and stickers. The envelope was rather thick too, indicating a long letter. 

Excited, Kagome ignored her lunch and opened the envelope. "It's from Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi!!!" she cried. They were Kagome's old friends from her school in Osaka.

"Don't let your soup get cold," Mama warned. 

Kagome just nodded, not really hearing her, causing Mama sighed and leave the room.

__

~Dear Kagome-chan,

WE MISS YOU!!!!!!!!!!! It's really boring here without you. How is Tokyo? Where do you go to school? Are there any cute guys there? Have you talked to them? Eri wants to know if you've seen the Tokyo Tower. She also says you have to go shopping in her memory (whatever THAT means). Have you made any friends? Are they better than us? Do you see any gaijins at the shrine?.....

You'll never guess what happened to Yuka. She FINALLY decided to go out with that guy Kuro, from math class. He slipped a romantic poem in her bag one day and just yesterday, he got down on one knee and gave her a rose. It was SOOOOO sweet! Guess what? I got a new puppy and I named it Gackt! **That poor puppy….**

Kagome laughed as she read the first part of the letter in Ayumi's handwriting, then Eri's commentary at the end. The letter went on to tell about how each of the girls felt and how sorry they were about Kagome's loss and how they hated that she moved and told Kagome what they had been up to and how much they hated school and the like. They included pictures of themselves and of the places that the four of them used to hang out at. Yuka even wrote a friendship poem and all the girls requested that Kagome write back.

By the time Kagome finished reading the letter, her soup HAD gotten cold, but she finished it anyway. After that, she got out of bed long enough to retrieve her writing kit. She snacked on shrimp chips as she worked out the reply letter. She told them everything about her first insecurities of school. Her first meeting with Sango; Miroku, the friendly pervert; Hojo, the soccer player. She described dancing with Kouga at her first Friday party and told them in detail of the rude boy who skipped school and stood in the hall all day. And when he WAS in classroom, he thought she was someone else. She told them more about her new school, of shoe lockers and gym class and math lessons from hell.

She didn't realize how much she missed her girlfriends from Osaka until she noticed how very different their lifestyles were. Instead of going to the local ice-cream shop or the park after school, Kagome now picked up Souta every day then came home to study and do homework and help with dinner. If it wasn't that, she was working in the shrine. Osaka seemed lifetimes away now. 

Kagome wiped away the tears that threatened to spill as she licked the envelope and sealed it. It was early afternoon when she finished her letter. Mama came in with tea and vitamin C drops sometime later.

**********

MEANWHILE

"You don't think Kagome has the flu do you?" Sango looked over at Miroku, who was working on his history paper while he was eating. 

The older student looked up and shook his head. "I don't think so, from the symptoms you've described to me, it sounds like she just has a nasty cold." He shrugged and went back to his paper. "By the way, wonderful wasabi, I didn't know you made your own."

Sango thanked Kami that he was too busy dipping the cold shrimp she shared with him in said wasabi and hadn't seen her blush. "Just an old family recipe," she answered.

They were sitting on the school steps during lunch. Actually, it had really been just Sango most of the time, but Miroku had joined her twenty minutes earlier instead of the usual soccer game, claiming that he needed to work on his history paper before it was due in the afternoon. They shared Sango's lunch since Miroku usually neglected to eat at noon in favour of a good soccer game. 

Inu-Yasha came over two minutes before the bell was due to ring and sat down on the steps. Panting, he ignored Sango's protests as he emptied the content of her tea can. "You missed it, Miroku," he said grinning. "Ten to six. Beautiful, I'd say those pansies are starting to shape up. You're playing tomorrow, right?"

Miroku nodded without looking up. "Yeah, I just had to finish this paper before it's due today." Inu-Yasha leaned over his shoulder to see what he was working on. 

"Your HISTORY paper? Idiot, what are you doing it again for? You have a copy in your car! I saw this morning!" 

Sango lifted a brow at Miroku who sweat-dropped and rubbed the back of his head. 

He turned on Inu-Yasha. "How'd you know it was my history paper?" 

Inu-Yasha snorted. "I had nothing better to do than read it when you were trying to flirt a free coffee from the cashier this morning at the gas station........ Hey, great wasabi, Sango!" 

Miroku just grinned as Sango frowned. 

"I can't believe you."

The bell rang before Miroku had a chance to defend himself (and we all know he would have done a stellar job, given the chance). However, he and Inu-Yasha stayed behind to help Sango clean up the remainder of lunch. Well, Miroku did, Inu-Yasha just stood and watched.

"It's been a pleasure, Sango, dear." Miroku placed a kiss on the girl's hand. "Have a wonderful rest of the afternoon." 

Sango was a pretty shade of pink after that, but by the time she realized that Miroku had passed her with a more than friendly pat on her butt, he was too far ahead for her to retaliate.

**********

Inu-Yasha looked at the clock and groaned when he realized that he had three more hours of torture before they let the students go for the day. Of all the days to NOT skip school, he had to pick this one. He didn't even have any of his manga with him. _'Damn.'_ It wouldn't do any good to try to nap--Kaede-babaa would just make him stand out in the hall with the water buckets. With nothing better to do, the schoolboy smoothed out a crumpled sheet of paper in his desk and pulled his only pencil out of his pocket. 

His mind didn't settle on anything specific, so he let his hand take over until he thought of something to draw: lines and nameless shapes mostly. There were a few squiggles in a corner of the paper that annoyed him, like they weren't finished. They almost looked like a person bending over a table or a desk. Inu-Yasha went to work on the squiggles, adding in shading for the hair and/or skin, working on the loose clothing, a line here or there for definition. Since Inu-Yasha had been going for a boy, he was greatly disappointed when the figure took shape of a girl, in shrine robes, and even worse, started to look like Kagome. Or perhaps it was Kikyou, he couldn't tell. She was leaning over her desk too far with her head down. Inu-Yasha glared at the picture. Why was it that he couldn't turn around without there being something about one of those two in his face? Even his own imagination was taunting him.

He tried to add detail, but the picture seemed complete as it was. The boy sighed and leaned back in his seat and let his mind wander (A/N: a very BAD idea boys and girls, considering this IS Inu-Yasha we're talking about).

Kikyou had been gone since after the first term had ended. How long had that been? _'About a month and a half now,'_ Inu-Yasha figured. They had gone out at the beginning of the year, much to the surprise of everyone, Inu-Yasha included. Three months they were together; she left just before the rumours had spread very far. She was lucky that she wasn't there for the worst of it. Naraku had tried to get Kikyou to go out with him the year before, but she wasn't interested. Naraku. That bastard tried to tear them apart, spreading rumours about Inu-Yasha and Kikyou, telling them lies about the other, which Kikyou thankfully never believed. 

Then she left. Her parents sent her to go to Kyoto to discipline her miko powers. Or that's what Kikyou told him they were going to do before she left. It was plausible, after all, she DID come from a strong line of mikos and priests and she WAS the only shrine kid of the Sunrise Shrine. But, deep in the pit if his stomach, Inu-Yasha *knew* that wasn't the only reason she left. Kikyou was innocent and pure, but she wasn't deaf and she definitely wasn't stupid. She had to have at least been aware of the rumours even if she hadn't heard them (which she probably had), and the school-boy had a feeling Kikyou's parents knew what was going on between them. Kikyou never said anything about their relationship in front of her parents when he was over on the rare occasion, but they KNEW, and they probably didn't like the fact that their only child was dating someone like him.

It was a mutual agreement to part ways, to take a break from each other while she was gone. Or more like, Kikyou had suggested it and Inu-Yasha dumbly nodded. What else COULD he do? It wasn't like he could make her stay here with him-- that would just cause more problems. Besides, even if he wanted her to stay, it wasn't like she would have. Now she was in Kyoto, away from him and everything they had together… what little it was.

And **he** was stuck here with the bastard Naraku, Kouga, and a girl who looked like his former girlfriend. Well, she sure as hell didn't *ACT* like Kikyou. Kikyou never glared at him or ignored him or argued with him. But he had to hand it to her; Kagome did have spunk. The boy shook his head. Had she really affected him so quickly? As much as he hated it, Inu-Yasha had to admit, deep down, that she had.

Inu-Yasha looked back down at his picture and made as if to crumple it up. However, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Feelings and thoughts aside, it was a damn decent sketch, whoever the person was. He snorted and dated the paper before folding it up and shoving it in his breast pocket. And only two more hours to go.....

Sighing, Inu-Yasha folded his arms over his desk and rested his head on his forearms.

__

'Get back here, Kagome. Without you to pick on...what's the point of staying awake?'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Idn't cute? That line has been paraphrased, but you kind find Inu-Yasha thinking it in the 3rd graphic novel on page 104. I just love the bored look on Inu-Yasha's face!

PLEASE: If you know anything about soccer---email me!!!! And review too, let's not forget that.


	10. SJHS: Looking behind some different scen...

DISCLAIMER: ……guess what?

A/N: Again, this one's under the radar, folks. I am SO SORRY about the delay, we're in the tweaking process now. New chapter should be up by Saturday.

Miroku steps out and stares at the readers.

Miroku: Lady Kagome was supposed to be here today to lead a tour. Unfortunately, she's ill today. **grins** However, I gladly offer MY service-

Sango:  (offstage)   Just show them the cuts!!!

Miroku: Sigh……

Miroku:  **grins** Hello, ladies, might I inquire about your plans for the hour of  freedom?

Kagome: **turns to Sango**  We have an hour?

**Cast cracks up**

Miroku: What's my line again?

Inu-Yasha: Bloody processed cows….

Miroku: **nods** Oh yes, McDonald's….

**CUT!**

Kouga: We're leaving

**Gang walks out quietly. One boy trips and runs into another**

** Everyone laughs**

Miroku: Don't tell me YOU'RE a vegetarian 

Kagome: Hey, I like meat just as much as the next person, thank you. But those are not cows you're eating on your quarter pounder

Miroku: Which is why I had the fish

Sango: Yanno, I seem to recall the disappearance of the cat that used to hang around out in the back of that place

Kagome: GROSS!!! Sango, you are just SICK!

Miroku: **eating** Quite tasty, Sango. You used your special sauce with the rice, I presume?

Sango: You mean the cat?

**CUT!**

Girl #1: Did you hear what happened today at lunch?

Kagome: **turns around in her desk** Tell me!!

**CUT!**

Kagome: Sorry!! **giggles** I had to do that.

Take 2

Girl #1: Did you hear what happened today at lunch?

Girl #2: You mean the fight?

Girl #1: Wanna guess who was in it?

Kagome: **turns around and looks angry** ME!!! It was me, okay?

**Class laughs**

**CUT!**

**Kagome sitting in class, doing work**

Intercom(aka Inu-Yasha): Attention Higurashi Kagome. Your mother called….she says your Grandfather used your tube of **snicker** hemroid crème. You'll have to pick up another tube on the way home. Oh and you're out of tampons….

**Class cracks up**

Kagome: Inu-Yasha!! **laughs**

Inu-Yasha: Shrine?

Kagome: Yeah, Souta and I live at the Sunset Shrine and I help Grandfather sometimes

**Inu-Yasha moves closer until they are nose to nose**

**Inu-Yasha starts to snicker**

Kagome: What?

Inu-Yasha: This stupid ribbon won't come out!!

**Kagome buries her face in Inu-Yasha's shoulder and laughs**

Inu-Yasha: This is WHY you can NEVER wear your hair like this again

**More laughter**

**CUT!**

Miroku: Nineteen pounds?

Kagome: Yeah, he's probably heavier than that now. I think if he gets any bigger, he's just gonna have to waddle everywhere

Miroku: Maybe I should come over here more often and use him as a dumb bell when I lift weights

Kagome: I don't know about that, every time Souta picks him up, Buyo kinda.....liquefies and looses his bones and lies like that for the longest time. So you might have a problem picking him up

**Buyo starts to purr REALLY LOUD**

Miroku: If I didn't know better, I'd say Buyo's having an orgasm….hey, he's vibrating too!!

Kagome: What are you doing to my cat?!

Miroku: Well…..

Kagome: KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Noooooooo!!! **beats Miroku on the head with a rolled up newspaper** SICK SICK SICK!!!!!

**CUT!**

Sango: Wow, that's pretty bad. And here I was, thinking that you were just faking so you wouldn't have to be embarrassed facing Inu-Yasha today

Kagome: Huh?

Sango: You weren't embarrassed kissing him?

Kagome: WUD?!? I didii' kiss hi'!

Sango: Oh, come on, I saw you two playing suck face….

Kagome: WHAT!?

Miroku: (offstage) Was it good for you too?

**CUT!**

Sango: You don't think Kagome has the flu do you?

Miroku: I don't think so, from the symptoms you've described to me, it sounds like she just has a nasty cold

Inu-Yasha: **comes over early** Since when did you get your medical degree?

Miroku: (in a country accent) Frum doktersrus.com yuk yuk!!!

**CUT!**

**Camera zooms in on Inu-Yasha sketching**

**Inu-Yasha shows his paper to the camera without looking at the camera**

BUGGER OFF!!! **above that is a hand flipping a bird**

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh. It's been a looooong day.


	11. Of soccer and anniversaries

DISCLAIMER: Yadda, Yadda, 'Yasha... y'all know the drill.

A/N: I haven't updated in the longest time and I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's just been one thing after another. Okay. This one actually came out decently, Phoe-chan helped with the soccer scene **majorly** and Inu-Yasha actually thought with some help from Silv-chan. Will wonders never cease?

As always, my huge thanks goes out to my awesome beta readers, Phoenix Cubed and Sailor Silver Moon. Without their help, this chapter would REALLY REALLY suck. Thanks, y'all!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thursday saw Kagome back in the school routine again with Sango and Inu-Yasha. She was a bit tired and worn out, but walking to school nonetheless. The girls walked side-by-side while Inu-Yasha was behind the girls by about a metre and a half.

"You know what I realized today is?" Sango asked in a thoughtful tone. 

Inu-Yasha snorted. "Thursday?" he drawled sarcastically. 

To his surprise, Sango nodded. "Yes! It's been exactly one week since you've been at Sengoku Jidai, Kagome."

"Technically, she hasn't been here a week if she's missed two days," Inu-Yasha added. It was just like him to put his two cents in and ruin the moment. 

Sango chose to ignore him. "We should do something to celebrate. I know! It's my turn to host Friday night; you can spend the night at my house."

"O-okay," Kagome replied. "I'll ask Mama tonight."

"Great!"

In retaliation to being ignored, Inu-Yasha did over-exaggerated "girly impressions" to no one in particular: pulling his face and flopping his hands at the wrists and talking to the air. 

Without looking behind her, Sango remarked: "'Yasha, you make a horrible girl." 

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened marginally then narrowed into slits as he glared at Sango's back, while Kagome giggled at the whole scene. The boy crossed him arms over his chest, sulking the rest of the way until the trio caught up with Miroku a block from the school. Hands behind his back, he grinned as he saw them approaching and sauntered over. 

"Ah, I was hoping you weren't in the gate yet." Miroku held out a thornless yellow rose. "This, pretty Kagome, is for you. Happy Anniversary." 

Kagome smiled and turned a very pretty shade of pink. "Thank you," she said.

Miroku grinned. "Only for you, Kagome," he replied and turned to Sango. "And for you, lovely lady, this is yours." 

Sango's rose was thornless but red. The girl stood speechless, transfixed at the flower she now held in her hand. 

Kagome nudged her friend in the ribs. "Say 'thank you'," she muttered.

"Ahhh.... thank you." 

Miroku beamed and Kagome gave him a wink. Sango said nothing else and allowed herself to be led off towards school, while Miroku fell in step with Inu-Yasha behind the girls.

"What the hell was all that sappy shit about?" the younger boy demanded. 

Miroku shrugged, "Kagome's been here a week, it's a gift and I didn't want to exclude Sango." 

Inu-Yasha just looked at him like he had finally gone insane. "What the hell is WRONG with everybody?" Inu-Yasha hissed. "She's missed two days, it's not a week yet!"

Miroku too, ignored him.

**********

When they reached the school, Kagome dragged Sango off with her to the office for moral support as she went to inquire about a shoe locker. As they entered the office, a wave of tacky smelling perfume hit Kagome in the face, nearly choking her. She tried to hold her breath and immediately located the source of the funky smell.

 The secretary was a frightening woman that couldn't have been younger than forty, with peroxide dyed hair, orange eyeshadow, and a gaudy electric blue outfit. She didn't seem to take notice of the two students now in the office as she continued to gab away on the phone about the contents of the latest tabloid journal. 

The vice principal's office was just twenty feet away from the girls. However, between that twenty feet was the secretary's desk and Kagome was suddenly very afraid.

"Should we try to sneak past?" 

Sango shook her head. "No, she looks stupid, but NOTHING gets past her," she answered back in a whisper. She motioned the new girl out towards the door. 

After the door closed behind them, Kagome loudly let out what little breath she had left and sucked in clean oxygen. Sango made a show of talking to her flower and asking if it thought it could stand the lack of air for another minute or so.

"Okay," Sango started, once she came back to reality. "Someone has to approach her."

"You go," Kagome insisted. "You know her."

"ME?! You're the one who wanted the locker."

"Sango!" Kagome whined.

"Kagome!" Sango mimicked, sounding more like a child than Kagome.

"Fine, we'll BOTH go," Kagome huffed.

 Sango just looked at her. "Why?"

"I thought you were going to be my moral support!"

"I forgot how scary she was."

"Sango!" Kagome stomped her foot, put her hands on her hips and mock glared at her friend.

"Okay, okay! I'll go up there with you. Ready?"

Kagome nodded. They both took deep breaths and went back in. When they approached the secretary's desk she stopped talking and took a full minute to inspect both girls.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a condescending voice.

"I need to see the vice principal about a shoe locker and a student ID," Kagome answered in a quiet tone as she twirled her rose between her index finger and thumb.

The secretary snorted. "If you'll read your handbook, you'll see that we don't assign new lockers. If you don't like it, then, tough. You get what we gave you."

"No ma'am, I never got a locker or a handbook."

"Well, we assigned them on the first day, you should have been here. Why did you wait so long to say anything, then?"

"Ma'am, she's the new transfer student and she hasn't had a CHANCE to ask about a locker! Can we PLEASE see the vice principal?" Sango was now having a glaring contest with the secretary.

The vice principal's door open and he looked out. "Sango, quit harassing the secretary. What do you want THIS time?" 

This time? 

Curious, Kagome glanced at her friend's expression out of the corner of her eye. Sango was stiff as a board and an expression of stone graced her features. 

"Higurashi needs a shoe locker, Otashi-san."

Vice Principal Otashi gave the new student a once over before beckoning her to his office. He looked at Sango pointedly before shutting the door. "Kindly stop harassing the office personal, Miss Taijin, or stay outside the office." He shut the door after Kagome went in.

The secretary gave Sango a smug look before returning to her phone conversation. "I swear Sayaka, these kids have no respect. And the way they talk now! You'd think they were holding their noses."

Sango rolled her eyes and sat down in the infamous punishment chair, mooned over her rose while she waited for Kagome.

"What do you think you're doing?" the annoyed secretary demanded.

Sango gave the secretary and icy stare. "I'm waiting for my friend," she answered in a clipped tone.

"Don't you have somewhere ELSE to be?"

"Don't you have more dead aliens to read about?"

Kagome came out of the vice principal's office a moment later and Sango nearly jerked the poor girl's arm out of her socket, getting her out of the office. "Now do you believe me? You owe me BIG time!!!!" she hissed.

Kagome nodded. "Okay, okay, I owe you. Can you show me where this is?" She shoved the slip of paper with the locker number under Sango's nose. The older girl looked as of she was going to say something, but shook her head and pointed the locker out to Kagome. 

The bell rang just as Kagome changed shoes and told Sango that she would meet her on the school steps for lunch.

**********

The morning was smooth and uneventful for a change. Inu-Yasha was actually sitting in his desk this morning. Granted he came in a minute after the bell, but Kaede-sensei was so surprised that he managed to come in, she let it slide. He even had a bag of school supplies with him too. Would wonders never cease? 

Halfway through her Japanese lesson, Kagome looked up at the door, almost expecting it to bang open to signal Inu-Yasha's tardy arrival. She started when she remembered that he was already sitting three feet away.

He wasn't exactly working, but whatever he was doing, it looked constructive and kept him quiet. Which was really all that counted. 

The girl shook her head and continued to twirl her flower as she went back to her lesson.

*****

Inu-Yasha saw Kagome look at the door. She had evidently forgotten that he was already sitting next to her. He wasn't surprised, but he couldn't blame her. He wanted to say: "I'm right here genius," but that would have caused him trouble. Not that he cared, but it was pointless to start something when he wasn't in the mood. 

Maybe it was an off day--that happened sometimes. Not so off that he would actually do real work, that would just be insane, but maybe make a few manga strips based on a history lesson, or write an argument for a war. Shit like that. He was an idiot, but he wasn't entirely stupid. He paid attention.... sometimes. His tests grades proved that. When he DID take the test; most of the time he skipped those days. Too many more of those instances, though, and Sesshoumaru would skin him alive or make his life even MORE of a living hell, if that was possible. 

The boy's jaw clenched just thinking about that bastard and forced himself to forget it. It wasn't a horrible day, no point in making it bad over one thing.

**********

Sango met both of them right outside of room 2-C when Kaede-sensei let the class out for lunch. Her eyes shone with excitement. "Hey, 'Yasha, half the soccer team heard 'bout yesterday. They want a rematch." 

A dark grin crept over lips and a gleam appeared in his eye as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Great. Maybe this time it'll be halfway decent." He turned and jerked his thumb at his classmate. "Keep this one on the sidelines, the game doesn't need to stop because a ball's going her way."

Kagome nearly retaliated, then realized his light tone indicated that he was joking. She ducked her head and blushed, missing Sango's grin. 

They headed for the shoe lockers to change. Kagome changed her shoes quickly, as she sensed someone come up behind her to get their shoes. Thinking nothing of it, she turned around..... to nearly slam into someone's very defined chest. She really didn't need to guess whose.

The schoolgirl felt her pulse quicken and her throat constrict. It was Inu-Yasha who had been standing behind her, on his toes to reach his locker. He had taken off his school jacket and wore only his white wife beater shirt, which Kagome could see right through. And what she saw wasn't bad. From what she could tell, Inu-Yasha was the most physically fit person she had ever seen. Every part of his torso looked like it was chiseled out of stone and Kagome was willing to bet his body fat was less than ten percent.

Seconds later, Inu-Yasha's face was suddenly inches from hers as he lowered himself from his toes. His expression was priceless, but probably mirroring her own. 

He stepped back as if he couldn't away quick enough. "Where the hell did you come from?!"

Kagome blushed madly and pointed to her shoe locker.

 Inu-Yasha's gazed followed her finger and then looked back at his locker. "Shit," he muttered, then snorted and shook his head as if he understood the irony, but said nothing more. Instead the silver haired student walked towards the front door with a pair of soccer cleats slung over his back.

**********

"C'mon, Kagome, hurry up!" Sango's voice snapped Kagome back to a semi-realistic state as she grabbed the dazed girl by the wrist, dragging her out the front doors and down the steps behind her. Not giving the girl time to dwell on her encounter with Inu-Yasha.

 Kagome joined the real world long enough to notice the huge smile on Sango's face and pushed all other thoughts aside as curiosity took over. 

"What's going on?"

Sango was prevented from answering by someone calling her name from across the yard. Miroku came into sight presently with a smile that matched Sango's. It got even bigger when he made his way over to them and latched onto Sango's other arm. "This way!" He raised voice his over the noisy student populated area and jerked his head towards a gathering crowd on the sidelines of the soccer field. 

The upper classman led the girls to the soccer field, past the crowd, and over to some already full bleachers on the sidelines. 

There was just enough room on the end of the bottom bleachers for Sango and Kagome to squeeze in. They would be sitting right behind the benches were the soccer teams would normally sit during a game if they weren't playing.

"Special seating," Sango quipped with a wry a smile twisted on her lips.

"Special seating for extra special people," Miroku answered, winking. He unbuttoned his school jacket, shucked it off and handed it to the Taijin girl for safekeeping, and exposed the thin white undershirt he wore underneath. "Well, ladies, you're in for a treat today," Miroku started.

"Houshi, get your sorry ass on the field!" Inu-Yasha stood on the field, impatiently waiting for Miroku. There was an air of anticipation surrounding everyone's favourite delinquent and the trio could see the gleam in his eyes even from across the field.

"Tactful as usual," the older boy sighed. He sadly shook his head, then turned back to Sango and smiled. "A kiss for luck then?"

Blushing, the 2-B student complied, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Miroku sighed happily and placed both hands over his heart. "Ah, fair maiden, Kami knows you've stolen my heart." 

Sango blushed even harder. "'Yasha's gonna have a hernia if you don't get out there," she mumbled.

Miroku bowed then jogged onto the field to take position next to Inu-Yasha. 

Kagome "awww"ed Sango, who turned an unhealthy shade of red and refused to look at the girl beside her. Said girl giggled and turned her attention to the other players now taking the field. Some she recognized as part of the official soccer team. Inu-Yasha and Miroku were taking on THEM? The rest of their team didn't seem to care too much about actual position space on the field and looked like they had been strewn across the green area as opposed to the uniform setting the official SJHS team.

"How good IS the soccer team?" Kagome asked.

Sango busied herself opening her lunch and looked up to scan the opposing line up. "Oh, they came in second in the region last month," she answered nonchalantly. She shrugged and checked out the rest of the opposition while opening a can of tea.

"So how good is Inu-Yasha's and Miroku's side?" Kagome looked up to see Sango's eyes shining with delight.

"You'll see...."

*****

Inu-Yasha cracked his knuckles as a positively creepy smile crossed his features as the opposition took their positions. Oh yeah, this was gonna be good.

*****

Kagome's jaw dropped as she watched Inu-Yasha steal the ball and score a goal. 

This kid was good. 

Inu-Yasha and Miroku worked as a set pair on their team; one would distract as the other kicked the goal. Feinting, kicking, passing, concealing.... it was like a show rather than a game, one that enthralled Kagome. The way Inu-Yasha danced around the defenders was amusing. 

Of course, Miroku took the opportunity to show off in front of Sango. A boy Sango earlier tagged to Kagome as Eiji chipped Miroku the ball, allowing Miroku to head the ball down towards the goal. Ten feet from the net he stopped and stepped on the ball so that it rose up and Miroku head-butted it in. After that spectacular goal, he pointed and winked at Sango, as if to say that she was his good luck charm, making the girl blush.

And the rest of Inu-Yasha's side was pretty decent, as far as Kagome could tell.

However, Sengoku Jidai wasn't named second best for nothing. Kagome saw first hand just how good Sengoku's soccer team could be. Hojo was a formidable opponent on the field and the goalie they called Yoita was pretty good too. He stopped one of Inu-Yasha's potential goals and lobbed the ball back to Hojo. Somehow, Hojo managed to break away from Inu-Yasha's defense and scored a goal. Inu-Yasha did NOT look pleased.

Fifty minutes later, Kagome was remotely aware that it was time to return to class, but no one else seemed to be bothered by this. Possibly, it was because the game was still going on, neck to neck. The game was tied at 9-9 and Sango had informed her that they were down to the last two minutes. 

*** 

            Inu-Yasha knew he and Miroku were the mark of at least half the opposing team's defenders; problem was how to lose them so they could get one last goal in. 

            Miroku gave the signal for all the players to advance, effectively boxing in the goal and the defenders. He feinted out and the ball went to the other team. The crowd was tense as it watched the bout of mad dribbling footwork from both teams in SJHS's area of the field.

            Inu-Yasha finally managed to duck away from the defenders that were marking him. He ran into the fray and performed such an incredible slide tackle in such a way that the other players had to jump out of his way to keep from getting knocked over. The ball bounced over to Miroku, who feinted and broke free to kick the ball towards the goal…

Inu-Yasha really hoped his plan worked, if it didn't, well...he was on the ground for naught. The crowd was yelling at him to get his ass off the grass. One particular voice stood out of the screaming masses. "Come on, Inu-Yasha, get up!!!"  At first he thought he was imagining it; it wasn't her, was it.... but a quick glance to the sidelines confirmed his suspicion. 

Kagome, who hadn't been cheering since the game began, was telling him to get up like she had been rooting for him from the start. Though this surprised him, he grinned inwardly; it was pretty nice to have someone actually cheer for him other than Sango (who was probably watching Miroku like a hawk at that second). It wasn't that Sango's cheering was BAD or anything, but hearing Kagome screaming at him to get back up was indescribable. _'I could learn to like it though,'_ he quipped mentally.

Time seemed to slow, as Yoita stood in front of Miroku, ready to stop his final attempt at making a goal. Taking a breath, Miroku leaned back and allowed himself to fall, sliding on the back of his heel.  His momentum sent the ball forward by the ball of his foot. The ball flew directly at Yoita's head….

…and went a millimeter past his ear--straight into the goal!

An enormous cheer went through the teenagers watching the game. And Inu-Yasha's eyes flew to the other end of the field. Miroku had scored! "Hot damn, he did it!" Inu-Yasha was on his feet in a heartbeat, running to the centre of the field to congratulate his teammate. "You did it, man!!!!" 

A high five was exchanged before Sango and Kagome were running on the field towards them, huge smiles on their faces. Without thinking, Inu-Yasha picked up Kagome and twirled her around, releasing her momentum. "We did it!!!" The giddiness was just pouring over him; he didn't notice the blush that covered the girl's cheeks. 

Kagome was taken by surprise, she hadn't expected that. But Inu-Yasha was so happy and the gleam in his shining eyes told her that he really wasn't thinking at the moment. So, she laughed when he put her down again and smiled. His hands were still on her hips, though neither of them realized it.  "Congratulations!!! That was a good game!" 

"Only good?" Inu-Yasha demanded.

"Alright," Kagome agreed, rolling her eyes. "It was terrific!"

Miroku cleared his throat, breaking the spell. Inu-Yasha realized where his hands were and released her like his hands were burned, absently rubbing his hands on his pants. Both of them blushed. 

Kagome turned her head and caught Sango under Miroku's arm, blushing and grinning. And the quartet made their way back to their respective classes.

**********

"Kagome, Inu-Yasha, you're both tardy, and not only that, you look a mess. Go stand in the hall. Inu-Yasha, take the buckets." 

Inu-Yasha's mood instantly turned sour when Kaede-sensei held out the silver buckets. The boy snarled and snatched the buckets out of the teacher's hand like she had no right to hand the offensive objects to him. The door slammed smartly behind him. 

Kagome watched him leave then turned to bow and apologize for being tardy before meekly opening the door to the hall. Inu-Yasha had already disappeared to fill the buckets; sighing, Kagome leaned against the classroom sliding window. 

Inu-Yasha's jubilant expression right after the game filled her head, and the way he twirled her around like she was special enough to be included in his exclusive celebration. _'He must have been pretty strong to do that,' _Kagome thought_. 'To just lift me up and spin me around like that. He didn't look like he was having any problems. He had quite a grip too,'_ she thought, remembering the strong hold he had on her waist. She blushed thinking about it.

As if on cue, Inu-Yasha picked this time to return. He stopped and peered at her before handing her a bucket. "You aren't getting another cold are you?" 

Kagome shook her head and averted her gaze. 

Snorting, Inu-Yasha took a post across the hall directly in front of her. They stood like that, just the two of them in the hall.

"You did really good in the game today," Kagome whispered, looking into the water of her bucket. She missed Inu-Yasha's reaction.

He leaned forward as if he wasn't sure that he could trust his hearing. Then, puffing up, he boasted: "Feh, that was just an off day too, I'm usually MUCH better!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. She should have KNOWN better than to feed his ego. "So, umm….. how long are we gonna have to stand out here?"

"An hour I guess, forty minutes at the very least."

Kagome paled. Forty minutes?! She would miss a lesson in that amount of time!

Inu-Yasha grinned darkly at the horror on her face. "Welcome to my world."

*****

            Inu-Yasha spent his time going over the soccer game in his mind. It had been a damn good game today--one of the best he'd played in weeks. That had to be the first time in at least two months that the game had been so close. If Miroku hadn't made that last goal….

Inu-Yasha shuddered. He didn't want to think about that.

Then there was the moment of celebration…. Unwillingly, his eyes landed on the girl across the hall.

It was weird how much he remembered. How light she was in his arms, the excited look on her face and the joy in her eyes, the perfume that she wore, '_jasmine'. _

The worst part was what his memory had supplied him with about her curves. It was bad enough what he knew about Sango, and that he could estimate her size in clothing But Inu-Yasha knew if it ever came down to it, he knew the perfect sized pants Kagome wore simply because his brain refused to forget the exact width of the wench's hips.

And his hands still tingled….

The older student leaned against the wall, closed his eyes and took a deep, cleansing breath. He frowned when he realized that he could smell Kagome's perfume now that he was away from all the other scents that usually surrounded them.

Oh yeah, this was gonna be a loooooong punishment.

Damn.

**********

Kagome had begged Sango to pick up Souta and let him stay with her for a little bit until she could make up her work. Sango agreed quickly, insisting that it was no problem. 

That accomplished, Kagome stayed after school for a full two hours to make up her schoolwork, her homework and quickly read over tomorrow's lesson.

No one was left in the building by the time Kagome got to her shoe locker (well, the adults were, but they really didn't count). It was kinda creepy in the hall alone in the evening. Sighing, Kagome opened her locker and pulled out her shoes. 

A white piece of paper fluttered out and floated to the floor, Kagome picked it up and unfolded it and gasped. 

On the paper was a rough sketch of what had to be her in shrine robes with her head down, working at her desk. In block letters at the bottom, it read: Happy Anniversary.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Waffiness abounds!!! Yay! 

Some one commented on the wavering quality of Sango and Inu-Yasha's speech. I admit, I put that in for my own purposes, but I'm glad someone finally caught that. I have this whole background about that, though I'm sure none of you would care to be bored. However, if even the slightest bit of this story interests you, let me know and I'll give you the 'low down'. Wow, that sounded lame, even for ME. 

Anyways, review.


	12. Initation

DISCLAIMER: I am the proud owner of my Inu-Yasha wallscroll clock; several of the manga volumes, and a bootleg copy of the first 4 eps on VHS, but that's just about it.

A/N: There have been a few questions sent my way about Inu-Yasha's race. Let me stress this: **Inu-Yasha is human!!! No dog ears to tweak!!!!** He's a bit more than that of the average human, but he's HUMAN nonetheless.

With that out of the way……

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

THAT FRIDAY EVENING.....

The party was in full swing at Taijin's; drinks of the alcoholic kind (courtesy of Miroku) were flowing like barbeque sauce at a picnic in Alabama. Kouga had nabbed Kagome again as his dance partner ever since he found out that she knew quite a few swing dance moves, and were now performing to American swing music from the '40s. All in all: spirits were high, well, for the most part….

Inu-Yasha hunkered down in the corner, a glare'o'death fixed on the swinging couple. He hated that feeling of wrongness that settled in his stomach every time he saw Kouga's filthy paws on Kagome's hips and in the exact spot had rested his own hands just the day before. It was like something inside him wanted Inu-Yasha to demand that Kagome step away from him and for the life he couldn't figure out why. He would have taken solitude in the kitchen to get away the dance scene, but Miroku and Sango were in there, doing Kami knows what. 

The only thing that had been worth a smile from the delinquent was the miniscule argument that Saotome and his fiancee had. 

Akane had been watching Kagome and Kouga for a little while and had mentioned in passing that she would like to learn swing dancing and asked Ranma if he would be her partner if she ever took classes. 

Saotome, being the idiot that he was, had inserted his foot in his mouth again and said that with thighs as thick as bricks and hips wider than….well, Inu-Yasha hadn't caught all of what his friend had said to the girl, but it couldn't have been very pleasing. 

In retaliation, Akane had malleted Ranma, claiming that he was the biggest jerk she had ever met. She told him to never mind and that she would ask Ryouga instead to be her partner instead, with that statement, Akane had stomped off. Evidently, this had hit some kind of sore spot with the male martial artist, because he immediately hopped up after two seconds of twitching on the floor, a very displeased look on his face and stormed after Akane.

Shortly after that had happened, Inu-Yasha sighed and decided to claim the simple sofa in a side room in hopes of resting his eyes and calming that funny feeling in his stomach again.

*****

"Has anyone seen 'Yasha?" Sango asked Kagome some time later. They caught up with each other in the small ante chambre at the front of the house. Kagome had taken a break from dancing for a while. It didn't pass the schoolgirl's observation that Sango had Miroku in tow via interlaced fingers. 

A girl with red eyes joined the group with a wine cooler in her hand. "I don't mean to pry, but I couldn't help overhearing that you're looking for that uncultured heathen you call a friend." 

Sango sighed. "What do you want, Kagura?"

"What makes you think I want anything? I've merely come to inform you that the lout seems to be passed out drunk on that lovely little white sofa of yours in the other room." She jerked her thumb in the direction of said room. 

Sango frowned. "That's two weeks in a row he's refused to socialize!" the Taijin girl told Miroku as she led him to the kitchen.

From the kitchen, Miroku's response could be heard. "The words 'socialize' and 'Inu-Yasha' do not belong in the same sentence together."

Kagome snorted and shook her head in faint amusement, until she realized that she had been left alone with Kagura, who was studying Kagome rather intently. 

*****

Kagura appraised Kagome quickly. Naraku was right; this girl really DID look like Kikyou. Well….kind of. Kagome had more of a naïve aire about her than Kikyou did, and Kagome had yet to lose her baby fat. 

Kagura didn't know WHY she still did things for Naraku, that bastard didn't deserve anything, not after the way he treated her. But, she HAD agreed to do this. Naraku wanted to know about the girl, ne? Fine. Kagura would gather some information, but not without having a little fun with her prey first…… Kagura took a swig of the wine cooler and then grinned a bit predatorily at Kagome. "You must be that new kid........ Higori, ne?"

"It's Higurashi Kagome, actually," Kagome mumbled, trying not to look Kagura directly in the eye without looking like she was avoiding the other girl's unblinking gaze. It was rather intimidating.

So was the rest of Kagura. 

Kagome wasn't sure what it was about the older girl that made her wary, but it was there. Perhaps it was Kagura's elegantly made up face with the twist of her blood red lips in a not-so-friendly smile; her cold, calculated, sunset coloured eyes that told Kagome that no matter how much Kagura smelled of alcohol, she was still very sober. Maybe it was Kagura's posture, regal looking despite the fact she was leaning too close in Kagome's personal space in a leering position.

"Whatever, everyone calls me Kagura," Kagura said in a false friendly tone as she slung an arm around Kagome's shoulder. "Listen, I'm sure you've heard this question a thousand times, but I'm curious..... what did you do for your initiation?" The entire time she had been talking, Kagura had led Kagome away from the party to a small side room.

Kagome stopped and stared at her. "Initiation? You're kidding..."

Kagura's eyes widened in schooled disbelief. "*I'M* kidding? You're the one whose got to be kidding...you haven't been initiated yet? How long have you been here, a day or so?"

"A week."

If the finely plucked eyebrows on Kagura's face rose any higher, Kagome was sure that they would become part of the other girl's hairline. "Thank Kami I asked you then. I guess since no one official is here, I'll have to be the witness...." She grinned in such way that Kagome began to have suspicions of where this was going and wondered if Kagura's words had any truth to them. However, she said nothing, wisely assuming that it would be hazardous to get the girl upset.

After a moment of thinking, Kagura looked triumphant. "I've got it!" she crowed, causing Kagome to wonder what her fate was. Kagura just smiled and opened the small door they stood in front of. There, on a small sofa, was a dozing Inu-Yasha. Soft snores filled the room as the girls tiptoed in a silently shut the door. There was no escaping now.... 

Kagura produced a hand-sized package from a pocket; upon closer inspection Kagome realized what they were.

"Beads?" she whispered. 

"How about you make Inu-Yasha some pretty jewelry?" Kagura grinned. 

Kagome gulped. "I guess I could do a... a necklace." After all, a necklace was just a rosary with a clasp, and how many times had she made one of those?

"That's the spirit!" Kagura cheered. "Now, you've got oh...let's say fifteen minutes to get it done and have him wear it."

Somehow, Kagome KNEW it would come to that. Making the necklace wouldn't be hard; she could produce one in ten minutes flat. The problem would be to get it on Inu-Yasha without him knowing, because there was no way he would be willing to wear it if he were awake. She sighed as she took the package from Kagura and opened it. Most of the beads were a dark blackish purple colour and spherical; some though, were white and oddly shaped. The string wasn't really string, but more in the line of fishing wire (A/N: does any see where this is going?). 

__

'Like fangs,' Kagome thought. That would make an interesting pattern. Sitting there, Kagome tried to figure out how she was going to get the necklace on him. Then, she had it. There weren't any pillows, so Inu-Yasha had spread his beautiful hair over the arm on the sofa and laid his head there. This made a small three-inch triangle between Inu-Yasha and the sofa. Excited, Kagome started on the necklace, substituting a white "fang" for every sixth bead. 

Ten minutes went past quite quickly and the necklace was almost finished, Kagome noted with a sense of satisfaction at her handiwork. While rifling through the beads as quietly as she possibly could, Kagome frowned when she discovered the absence of latches of any kind. "What happened to your clasps?"

"There aren't any?"

"No."

"Oops. Uh-oh.... you better hurry up, you got three minutes."

Perfect......-.- 

Taking a deep breath, Kagome scooted over to the slumbering boy and debated which way to go about her task. Carefully, she slid the beads through the triangle, under her classmate's neck. Then she stood and reached over him to grab the end of the necklace she had just shoved through the small space. It was a conscious effort to keep her arm as far away from his face as possible.

"Two minutes," Kagura quietly called out. 

Inu-Yasha snorted and Kagome jerked her hand back. Much to her dismay, the boy rolled over in his side to face her. 

"A minute thirty."

Kagome sacrificed ten seconds to make sure Inu-Yasha was back in a sleeping state. Quickly, she went back to work, stepping up to the sofa to pull the strand around Inu-Yasha's neck. She paused, trying to remember the knot she used for rosaries. With growing horror, Kagome realized, she forgot....... and Inu-Yasha was stirring again.

Thirty seconds were now ticking away........ Twenty-five....... Twenty..... got it! Kagome struggled with the lack of string, but had no time to take off a bead or so. 

"Twelve seconds. Tick tock."

A thin sheen of perspiration covered the girl's forehead as she raced against the time. This was a particularly stubborn type of string that refused to be tied. Damn.

***

Inu-Yasha was vaguely aware of the butterflies that were lighting on his neck then taking off a second later. It was weird, but not unpleasant; sort of like a tickling sensation. He sniffed and turned over. This was an odd dream, he decided, the butterflies smelled like very light jasmine perfume... the kind Kagome wore. He remembered it was her wearing it yesterday, and how Shippo commented that Inu-Yasha smelled like a flower when he and Sango went to pick the brats up. And his under shirt still smelled of her even after the wash.

The butterflies were a little heavier now as they brushed against his neck. They were really starting to tickle...perhaps he should wake up. He heard tiny beep and a soft thump.

There was Kagome, on the floor with the funniest expression. 

Something clicked, (PUN!!!!) then, flashed and Inu-Yasha became momentarily blinded. When he could see properly again and the spots quit dancing before his eyes, Kagura was gone (not that he ever knew she was there, mind you) and Kagome had disappeared too. 

"Damn bitch!" he glared at the swinging door before he got up. Something embedded itself in his foot as he made his way across the floor. Looking down, Inu-Yasha saw dark balls.... beads, he determined as he crouched low to inspect them. A lot of them had been scattered all over the floor. 

Snorting, Inu-Yasha stood and felt a small weighted thump just below his collarbone. He didn't remember putting on one of his chain necklaces on before coming to the party. He glanced down at his chest and his jaw dropped.

Around his neck were the same beads that covered the floor, periodically interrupted by longer white ones. "Oh, _hell_ no." At this point Inu-Yasha found out that while the necklace was loose around his neck, it wasn't bigger in circumference than his head and the beads were currently just under his nose. Moving his fingers around the entire thing, Inu-Yasha realized with horror that there was no clasp. What was that stupid American saying? Oh yeah, something about being other ways to skin a cat. Time to put that saying to use in the situation.

Inu-Yasha tried to slide a nail between two of the beads, but they were strung together so tight, that didn't even work and pulling at the damn necklace made no progress either. What the hell was he wearing? "Kagome...." he hissed. Snarling, he stalked out of the room in search of the one who did this to him.

He found her already on the dance floor again as a new song started up. Not surprisingly, Kouga was her partner. As if she knew Inu-Yasha was there, Kagome looked up and her eyes met his and then lowered to his necklace, oh yes; he could see in her eyes that she was the one who did it. And she was going to pay.... dearly. 

The boy stalked over to the spinning couple and fixed Kagome with such an evil eye that she stood still, forcing Kouga to stop. The moment he let go, Inu-Yasha grabbed her wrist.

He ignored the other boy, but blocked Kouga's fist without even taking his eyes off the startled girl. "You are in serious trouble, bitch!"

"Bastard! Leave Kagome alone, she didn't do nothin'!" Kouga charged again, but was sent reeling from the quick rabbit punch he received to the jaw. He recovered quickly though and tried to--

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes in disgust and brought his right foot around to kick the back of Kouga's ankles, taking the boy down. Almost on an after thought, the white haired boy jabbed his elbow into Kouga's mid section as his went down, knocking the breath out of the latter. "Mind your own fucking business, asshole!" he spat. 

A sharp rap on his head distracted Inu-Yasha. "Damnit!" Inu-Yasha rubbed the spot on his head where he had just been hit and turned to glare at a face that mirrored his own. Sango looked pretty pissed off and Miroku was giving him a reprimanding expression as well.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Sango griped. "I'm not tellin' ya again, take that shit outside!" She jerked her thumb at the front door.

"What the fuck ya think I'm tryin' t' do?" Inu-Yasha barked, holding up struggling Kagome's wrist. He purposely ignored Miroku's now questioning gaze. "I keep gettin' delayed." 

As if to emphasize his point, the white haired boy jerked a thumb in Kouga's direction.

"Inu-Yasha, perhaps you should...." Miroku started, but Inu-Yasha cut him off.

"Stay outta this, Houshi, I mean it." He watched as Miroku placed his palms forward in a placating manner and stepped out of the way. Inu-Yasha ignored the curious stares from the crowd that he had gathered with his outburst as he stalked towards the back of the house with a shocked Kagome in tow.

***

Kagura watched the proceedings from the other side of the room with a smirk. This was definitely something to tell Naraku.

***

"Inu-Yasha, you're hurting me!" Kagome insisted.

The older boy loosened his hold by a fraction and no more. He stormed out into the cool night and let go of his prisoner and pointed to the bench behind her. "Sit."

She crossed her arms. "I don't have to listen to-"

"SIT!"

She sat.

He tugged on the beads. "What the fuck is this? Why won't it come off? Well?"

"......."

"Answer me, damn it!"

"It's a rosary," Kagome whispered.

"WHAT?! I'm not a fuckin' demon! Do I have a sign on my face that says: 'exorcise me'? What the fuck was going through your head to pull that shit? Hell, I didn't even do anything to deserve this!"

Kagome looked uncomfortable and started to squirm, but she never looked at him. "Kagura.... initiation..." 

That's just about all he caught from her mumbling, admittedly that WASN'T what he wanted to hear. "You listened to that bitch?! Are you _retarded_ or something?"

Kagome looked at the ground and said nothing.

"Take it off!"

Kagome continued to sit and do nothing.

"I said, take it off!!!"

This time, she flinched, but didn't respond.

"Hello?!?!" 

Still, he got no response.

Annoyed, Inu-Yasha tried to grab her chin, but she jerked it out of his grasp. He tried again, this time holding it in a firmer grip and tilted her face up to his, only to see that she had screwed her eyes shut.

"Look at me!"

She did.

And then he saw it.

The look of pure terror and entrapment that only a frightened child could understand. She thought he was going to hit her, or possibly worse. 

A cold chill ran down his spine as the taste of bile rose in his throat. He had seen that look far too many times on Shippo to forget it, and he must've had that same look on his face at least twice as many times. The fact that Kagome thought that he was capable of such a thing was enough to make him sick. _'But why is that such an impossible thought?'_ a tiny voice in his head asked._ 'You're standing over her, degrading and insulting her and grabbing her. It's no wonder. Maybe Sesshoumaru's starting to rub off on you.'_

No.

"No," Inu-Yasha whispered, horrified as realized that he was acting just like the person he loathed so much. The one who used to beat _him_. Dropping his hand, Inu-Yasha stepped back and ran for the front gate like all hell was after him.

A moment later, the paper door slid open and Sango stepped out to see Kagome alone. "Kagome-chan! Are you alright?"

Kagome just looked off like she just wasn't seeing anything in this realm. "He..... didn't….."

"Didn't what? Come on, let's go inside."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Dramatically different from the last time, eh? That's the thing about betas and reposts. Again, let me know if you want to be on the update list.


	13. Taking a beating for the other side

DISCLAIMER: EVERY TIME!!!!! MUST I REPEAT MYSELF?!?!?!? 

A/N: Hey, a fight! Mmm…tiny touch on issues no one should have to deal with. Sadly, this is still safe enough to put in a PG-13 category. What a corrupted world we live in today. 

Thanks Phoe-chan and Silv-chan for beta-ing as always

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome was in a daze for the rest of the evening and refused to speak to anyone for the remainder of the party, and Inu-Yasha wasn't in contact. In fact, no one saw him at all for four days.

He showed up to class late that Tuesday, still sporting the necklace and a discoloured mark close to his eye, as if someone had tried to cuff him but missed. He came in long enough to pick up the buckets and stalk out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

*****

Kagome didn't see him again until sometime after lunch. He huffed and hunkered down in his chair, refusing to even make eye contact with anything that wasn't on his desk. 

"Higurashi, come up here for a moment, please," Kaede-sensei called. 

Unable to stop himself from his new habit of Kagome-watching, Inu-Yasha flicked his gaze up to the front of the room to watch Kaede converse with Kagome. Kagome looked at a paper that Kaede was showing her, and then she nodded and returned to her seat. From what he had managed to overhear, Kagome would stay back to retake a math test. Heh, served her right. And he if he had been on speaking terms with her, he would have rubbed in her face.

But, he wasn't.

So, he didn't.

*****

He met up with Sango at the gate after school was over for the day.

"Where's Kagome?" she greeted.

"Stupid wench has t' stay back 'n' retake a test," Inu-Yasha muttered.

"I wonder if we should wait for her?"

"Suit yerself, I'm getten' the brats."

***

In the end, Sango had decided to join him in picking up the kids. She, Kohaku and Souta had decided to take Souta to the shrine.

Inu-Yasha took his charges back to Sesshoumaru's penthouse and gave them a quick snack before changing into his favourite overly large outfit (A large red silk button down shirt and a pair of red jeans at least two sizes too large), telling them to get started on their homework.

So there he was, half an hour later, walking around the downtown area watching the sun in its final stages of setting. Generally, it was a great way for him to clear his mind, but this time, his thoughts tormented him and ran amuck in his head, not even bothering to form a decent thought train. Damn thoughts, anyways. 

Everything was serenely quiet...or so he thought. A crashing of a trashcan and a muffled yelp coming from an alley a few blocks ahead alerted him. _'Awww it's prolly just a dog or somethin',' _he thought. Then Inu-Yasha's seasoned ears caught the unmistakable metallic ring of a good-sized pocketknife slicing the air as it was being opened. Putting two and two together, Inu-Yasha ran towards the alleyway and saw a gang huddled together in front of a wall, presumably ganging up on a victim.

"Dammit, bitch, I told ya not t' make this difficult," a voice was saying. Inu-Yasha frowned as he tried to place the familiar voice. "Naraku wants to _meet_ you." Inu-Yasha didn't miss the lustful tone the word 'meet' was said. 

"Let go of me you jerk! That was my only blouse!" the supposed victim cried with outrage. "Didn't I tell you losers to get lost? I'm not going on some blind date with one of your stupid little friends. Besides, if he can't get a girl to meet him the decent way, he's probably a weirdo and that just makes you a bunch of perverts working for a weirdo!"

Now, THAT voice he knew! Kagome's voice wasn't one to be forgotten easily.

Half a second later the alleyway was filled with the sharp crack of the sound of flesh striking flesh. A solid thump followed as if a body had been thrown against the wall. Kagome groaned softly and Inu-Yasha listened to the rustling of clothes as Kagome slid down to the concrete.

"What the fuck do you assholes think you're doin'?"

The six of them turned at the intrusion and grinned as Inu-Yasha glared. He should have known, the Saimyousho, Naraku's lackeys, were the ones who would do something like this. Peering out between a small gap in the clump Naraku's group had made was Kagome with a missing sleeve from her blouse and now had that same fearful look he saw last Friday. 

Something in Inu-Yasha quite soundly snapped, most likely his temper. He narrowed his eyes and snarled "Get the fuck away from her right now!" 

Instead of listening to him, the leader, Bankotsu leered at Inu-Yasha as he gave Kagome a swift quick, ignoring her cry of pain.

"Lookie here," the Bankotsu all but sang. "The bastard wants to play too... Get him!" 

Three of them advanced first; two grabbed his arms as the third got a couple of blows to Inu-Yasha's solarus plexus. After struggling for a moment to get loose, Inu-Yasha wretched his arms free and managed to take all three out with a roundhouse kick.

A boy Inu-Yasha recognized as Hiten charged. He landed two punches to the gut before Inu-Yasha had him staggering backwards from a hit to the head. 

"Take that, pretty boy!" Inu-Yasha taunted. 

The moment the words left his lips, a rather large and ugly male with bulging eyes blindsided Inu-Yasha then slammed both of his fists into either side of his opponent's ribs. Inu-Yasha purposefully ignored the snapping sensation he swore he felt in his ribcage. 

Another yelp from Kagome drew his attention from the fight; he paused and tried to see the cause, but he never found it. His hesitation costed him dearly. He nearly missed the knife aimed for his heart. He slid his right foot back far enough to get a new center of balance and leaned back at an angle to his right. The knife made a fine slice though his clothing and part of his left shoulder. 

Bankotsu found a metal chain and twirled it, then released it at the white haired boy. 

Inu-Yasha grabbed the end and grit his teeth against the pain as a good deal of the metal tail wrapped itself around his hand and halfway up his forearm from momentum. The small display of science gave Inu-Yasha an idea, quickly he unraveled the chain and twirled it as he had seen and tossed it at the Bankotsu's feet. It caught the former as the chain wrapped itself around his ankles by pure momentum. 'Yasha gave his end of the chain a sharp tug. The guy was flat in an instant. As an after thought, Inu-Yasha tossed the other end of the chain at the grounded body, where it hit the leader in the face a satisfying _whump_.

Hiten had recovered from his hit and made another go at Inu-Yasha with a pipe he managed to grab; he swung at Inu-Yasha, causing Inu-Yasha to lose his balance and fall on his ass. With a smirk, Hiten raised the pipe over his head to strike a blow.

Inu-Yasha rolled out of the way just in time, and left Hiten with a pipe in a shallow hole in the concrete where Inu-Yasha's head had been a breath before. 

"Inu-Yasha!"

Kagome tossed another piece of pipe to Inu-Yasha and it landed at his feet. Inu-Yasha jumped up and used a foot to kick the pipe up into his hands; he grinned as he twirled it around in his hands as if it were a bokken. Soon the two were duking it out as if they were in a kendo match.

Royakan tried to interfere and swept his leg out to trip Inu-Yasha, but Kagome's cry warned him in time. He simply jumped over Royakan's leg and whacked Royakan in the face, knocking him out again. 

Sliding both hands to the center of the pipe, Inu-Yasha lashed out, moving his right arm forward—then his left, tagging Hiten quite soundly on both shoulders in nanoseconds. The impact made a nerve rattling metallic thump as the pipe connected with Hiten's bones. The older boy dropped his weapon as he grabbed both his shoulders and hissed in pain.

"Anyone else, care to try?" Inu-Yasha waved the pipe around with one hand as if he were picking his next opponent. 

In response, the gang took off, vowing to return for revenge.

Inu-Yasha watched them go with a cocky grin on his face and then turned to see Kagome with a grimace as she tried to stand. "Oi," he called out. "Ya alive over there?"

"I'm fine!" Kagome insisted indignantly. She crossed her arms. "I was handling it just fine! Thank you, but didn't have to interfere." She turned her head away and Inu-Yasha guessed she decided to pout.

He rolled his eyes. "Sure," he drawled sarcastically. Honestly, the girl had about as much common sense as a damn goat. He crossed the alley in seconds to appraise the damage.

She looked worse up close: a handsome dark bruise covered the left half of her face and not only was the right sleeve ripped off, but a good quarter of her blouse was gone as well, deeming the blouse unfit to wear anymore. She was bleeding, not profusely, but it was a thick, steady trickle from her shoulder slowly making its way down her arm. And her skirt was torn somewhat and hanging on her hips loosely as if it had been pulled down. 

Suddenly, she didn't look so well and slid back down to the ground. Inu-Yasha knelt down with her. "Did they...." he whispered, unsure to go through with his question. 

Kagome shook her head. "No, they didn't. Thank you, but you can go now." She flinched as his hand moved toward her but didn't jerk away at his touch.

Idly, in the back of his mind, he wondered if she still thought he might try to hit her, but he chased that thought away with a mental snarl. She better not have any such ridiculous notions in her head.

Kagome started though, when his thumb rubbed over the bruise on her face. She turned to look at him and Inu-Yasha finally saw her slate blue eyes waver with unshed tears.

"Kami, Kagome...are you ok?"

She started to nod, but then shook her head, letting the tears slip down. She leaned into Inu-Yasha's chest as she quietly sobbed into his shirt. 

Unsure of what to do, Inu-Yasha placed her in his lap and ran his fingers through her hair like his mother had done when she was alive and he was upset.

"I...I-I thought—th-they were were going to ra---" She hiccupped and cried harder, unable to finish her sentence. She didn't have to; he knew what would have happened had he not been there. 

Inu-Yasha felt a rumble in his chest as a deep guttural noise akin to a growl rose in his throat. His jaw set as his eyes narrowed in an evil glare to the outside world as if the Saimyousho could see him. 

Nobody should ever have to go through what Kagome just nearly went through, no one, not ever. 

Eventually, she cried herself out and dozed against his chest. Slipping the red shirt over his head, the boy pulled it over Kagome, leaving him in his wife beater, and picked her up carefully. Surprisingly, she felt a little lighter than he remembered from the last time he picked her up. 

He walked out of the alleyway with the girl protectively cradled against him before realizing he had no clue where Kagome lived.

Sighing, he turned his feet towards the familiar way to the Taijin Dojo.

**********

"Kami-sama!!! What the hell happened?!?!" Sango stepped back, eyes wide as she allowed her friends entrance. 

"Fuckin' Saimyousho, nearly raped her" he spat. 

Miroku chose this time to come in from where ever he had been, a smile on his face.

"Hello…" the upperclassman trailed off as he processed what he saw. "Hell, what happened, Inu-Yasha?" 

Inu-Yasha didn't answer him, the look he sent his friend said he would explain later, and instead he became busy looking for a place to lay the girl down that wouldn't cause her discomfort. He grimaced as he felt the areas where Royakan and Hiten had managed to hit him. His act didn't go unnoticed by either of his companions. 

"You got hurt too?" 

He ignored Sango, but it was quite obvious that she was right.

"I'll get Dad. Take her to the 'clinic'."

'That's right,' Inu-Yasha remembered 'Taijin-sensei is also Dr. Taijin.' He followed Miroku back to 

the clinic.

The Taijins lived in a dojo compound on the edge of the neighbourhood area. Though Taijin-sensei had a license to teach kempo and kendo, the family patriarch was known to the business world as Dr. Taijin. He had gotten his M.D. in college. 

The clinic was a small area in the back of the house that consisted of a small examining room, a bathroom across the tiny hall and a separate closet for medical supplies. The room was one that Inu-Yasha had supposed he had seen often enough in his life during his visits to the Taijin Dojo. More often than not it was preceded by kendo practice in the dojo. It was slightly cold in the examining room, as doctors' rooms are wont to be and the pale lavender was soothing to look at. Soothing that was, if one could ignore the tacky black and white motif boarder spotted by sickly looking sunflowers. Something Sango had picked out in her younger years when the room was being painted. There was a padded patient table, one chair, a medical box and very little else.

After he gently laid Kagome out on the examining table Inu-Yasha sat down in the only chair, wincing in pain.

"What happened to her, Inu-Yasha?" Miroku demanded.

Inu-Yasha looked up and quickly briefed him. 

"Damn," the older student muttered.

Sango came back in with her father. Dr. Taijin was a slight but strong man, not quite a head taller than his daughter. He sported thick moustache and a scruffy but well kept beard. He had enough hair to pull it back in a tiny tail at the top of his head. He shared Sango's brown eyes. "It's good to see you again, Inu-Yasha, though I wish it weren't under such poor conditions," he greeted grimly. Ever the efficient father, the doctor addressed his daughter and Miroku as he opened his bag of examining supplies. "You two have made progress in the chemistry lesson, I hope?" 

Miroku nodded. "Yes, sir, I think she's getting the concept of covalent bonding rather quickly." 

"Good." He listened to Kagome's heart and breathing as she dozed. "She's ok," he informed the waiting trio a few moments later. "A big worse for wear, but otherwise, she's okay as far as I can tell. What happened to her?"

Inu-Yasha was quiet for a moment then answered him. "She was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Dr. Taijin stared at him, then glanced at Kagome before looking at Inu-Yasha again. "Then perhaps another examination is in order?" The question was made in a voice that carried the suggestion of what almost DID happen to the girl.

"No, I got there before they could do anything," Inu-Yasha insisted.

"You're sure?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," the boy nearly growled, clearly impatient with the whole conversation.

"Are YOU okay?"

"I'm fine," he grunted.

"Doesn't sound like it to me," Sango commented. 

Miroku agreed. Inu-Yasha glared at his so-called friends. 

__

Traitors.

"They're right, let me take a look at you as well."

*****

Thirty minutes later Inu-Yasha was stripped to his waist and on his back on a cot in the clinic with much of his torso wrapped up in bandages. Thankfully, Dr. Taijin didn't think his ribs were broken, just bruised. He had Sango drag in a cot while the good doctor had Inu-Yasha take some aspirin before lying down.

Inu-Yasha pillowed his hands under his head and looked to his right to see the sleeping form across the room. She looked so vulnerable like that, so hurt. Though he had to give her a little bit of credit, what she lacked in self-preservation, Kagome made up in backbone. 

Those bastards would definitely pay for what happened. Just thinking about the episode flared up his temper again and therefore his pain from tensing a certain group of muscles. 

A small moan brought his attention back to the stirring girl. Kagome slitted her eyes for a moment then closed them.

"Oi, don't go back to sleep."

Kagome opened her eyes again and squinted against the brightness. Her head hurt and everything was still pretty fuzzy. She turned to her left to see a body..... Inu-Yasha, on a cot staring at her. Memories of hours ago came rushing back at her, almost overwhelming her. "Oh Kami.." she breathed. Tears threatened to take over again. 

"Don't cry!!!" Inu-Yasha's voice held a desperate tone to it, but Kagome ignored it. 

Kagome turned her head so that he wouldn't see her cry again. She felt so stupid and helpless for letting herself getting into such a situation. _'Stupid stupid stupid!!!'_

"Hey...."

Kagome took a few deep breaths to stop the tears and rolled over to see Inu-Yasha standing over her, looking slightly worried. 

"Are you....okay?"

"I'm sorry you got into a fight," she said, avoiding the question,

"That was nothin'," Inu-Yasha answered a little bit harsher than he intended. 

Kagome looked up at him, in a rather disbelieving gaze. "How can you say that?" Her voice was hoarse and laced with emotion.

"I beat them, didn't I?" Inu-Yasha growled. He crossed his arms over his chest in irritation, forgetting his injury, until pain shot through his torso. He set his jaw to prevent the grimace.

"Just, barely!!! Look at you, you got hurt because of me!!!" Kagome knew she was pushing it with her voice. If she yelled or raised her voice any louder, it would crack if not disappear altogether. But she couldn't help it; Inu-Yasha was being stubborn and pig headed **again**. She could see how badly hurt he was, all she had to do was watch him move. Just the simple act of crossing his arms caused him pain.

"Is THAT what all this is about? Quit crying, we're all alive. That's all that matters!"

Kagome clenched her teeth. How could he speak of it so lightly? "I'm not crying!" 

But she was close to it. Kagome felt the tale tell sign of tears pricking her eyes She lay back down on the table/bed facing away from Inu-Yasha, determined not to cry. "This is all my fault," she whispered fiercely if not a bit hoarsely. Her throat was killing her.

Inu-Yasha mentally stepped back. _'What?!?! She doesn't really believe that shit.........does she?' _One look at the trembling girl in front of him answered that question. _'Stupid.'_

"Stop it. Just stop it, this isn't your fault. I know those assholes. If they were following you, it was already too late to do anything about it."

Kagome rolled over to face him. Her sad, slate blue eyes hit a spot close to home. A little too close for Inu-Yasha's liking. "How can you say that?"

"Because it's true."

"But--"

"Are you hard of hearing or just plain deaf?"

Kagome sat up and glared at him. "Are you?" she challenged. "People got hurt because of ME, Inu-Yasha. Not you, ME."

"Those bastards deserved it."

"But you didn't." 

It didn't escape him that Kagome didn't include herself. "Well, it wasn't like you could have defended yourself!!!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "And just WHAT does that mean?"

"I'm saying, let me PROTECT you."

Inu-Yasha's statement threw both parties into shocked silence. 

Sango chose this moment to walk in with a sour look on her face. She was carrying a tray that was laden with two bowls of soup, two steaming mugs and a bottle of painkillers. Behind her, Miroku entered with a resigned sigh and a suspicious looking red handprint on his face. Both stopped in their tracks and stared at the other two.

"Am I missing something or are you trying to become friendlier with Miss Higurashi, Inu-Yasha?" Miroku lifted an eyebrow.

His question wasn't based on nothing. As it happened, the more Kagome and Inu-Yasha had argued, the closer they had gotten until their noses almost touched. Neither seemed to notice until now and Inu-Yasha jerked back as if he had been shocked; both classmates had pink stained cheeks. For the first time, Kagome realized that Inu-Yasha was standing in front of her, halfway naked.

Sango managed to hide her grin as she watched her best friend slink back over to his cot and sulk. She set the tray at the end of the examining table next to Kagome's feet. "Hey," she greeted softly to Kagome. "Are you ok?" she asked her girlfriend. 

Kagome hesitated and glanced over at the glaring Inu-Yasha before nodding twice and accepting the food and medication Sango offered.

After a few moments of fussing over her friends, Sango cleared her throat. "Dad thinks you should stay here for the night." She ignored Inu-Yasha's protests and told him "Dad already called your brother, 'Yasha. You're staying here." She offered Kagome a phone to call her mother with. 

Kagome paused, then offered the phone back to Sango without saying a word, but Sango understood. She quietly recited her number while Sango dialed. There was silence in the room as the ringing seemed to echo off the clinic walls.

"Hello, Higurashi-san? This is Taijin Sango, Kagome's friend......what, no she's over here right now......well actually, my father was wandering if it would be okay if Kagome spent the night, so we could study together.......don't worry about that, I can loan her some.........no, no ma'am. Really? Thank-you so much……. No, my father makes us go to bed early.......Alright, and we can stop by the house to pick up Souta too. Yes. Goodnight then….. no, she's actually taking a bath right now, but I can-no? Alright, good-night." Sango hung up.

"Well, THAT'S done" she sighed. "I'll go get a bed ready and tell Dad you're spending the night." She turned to Miroku. "You wouldn't mind staying would you?" She avoided looking directly at the upperclassmen. "I mean, Inu-Yasha needs someone to keep an eye on him tonight."

"Hey!!! I ain't no--"

"Of course," Miroku answered with a gentle smile. 

"O-okay." Sango handed Miroku the phone. "I guess you need to use this, then."

"Do you want food or a bath first?" The Taijin girl was addressing Kagome again.

Kagome indicated that she wanted a bath and Sango led her to the bathroom.

As soon as the girls left, Miroku grinned. "Inu-Yasha, I love you man."

"Shut-up."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Drastically different isn't it? For anyone who read this during the first posting, you'll know that this was the last chapter I put up before taking the fic down to revamp the whole thing. So! From here on out, everything will be brand spanking new!


	14. The morning after the night before

DISCLAIMER: **I** own Inu-Yasha! Don't look at me like that, I do!!! *Continues to rant as the nice men in white coats come to take her away*

For memeguy: You say my updates are the highlight of your day? Well, your reviews are the bright spot in MY day!

Don't get too excited folks, this is a filler chapter--nothing else. In fact, you could probably skip this chapter all together and not miss a single thing. The biggest event in this is the fact that Naraku actually shows up.

A/N: This probably would have gotten finished with a lot quicker, if Phoenix Cubed didn't insist on having her way with the fight scene in the last chapter. But the chapter was better for it, I suppose. Ah well. Naraku makes his big debut here….don't forget to tell me how badly I messed up his character!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Sango asked as she hoisted herself up on the examining table. Her three friends and herself had congregated in the clinic before breakfast because Sango had gotten her guests up early to discuss things before Kohaku woke up, or at least, before he came to breakfast. 

"Do what?" Inu-Yasha grumbled. He was sitting up on the cot now and tried to cross his arms over his chest. His body however, protested to this and Inu-Yasha had to settle for leaning back and supporting his weight on his hands behind him instead.

"Kagome isn't gonna want Souta to see her…not like this anyway," Sango explained. She turned to Kagome for confirmation.

"I don't want him to get worried. He'll ask questions or tell Mama," Kagome insisted. 

"And if Kohaku sees her…. the kid can't keep a secret to life!" Sango added. "He'll just tell Souta."

"Kids are mouthy brats," Inu-Yasha agreed in a matter of fact tone.

"So," Miroku questioned. "What exactly are you suggesting we do, Sango?"

"I was wondering if you could take Kagome to school with you after we eat, before Kohaku gets up. Inu-Yasha and I can go collect the kids," she answered.

"Souta's going to wonder where I am," Kagome quietly reminded her girl friend.

"We'll just say you left early to take a test or something. You can spend the night with me again to study; we got finals coming up soon anyways, so it's a valid excuse," Sango insisted. "By the time you go back to your place, your bruise will be lighter."

Kagome's fingers automatically flitted to her face, which was heavily caked with make-up. Sango had put a few layers of foundation and powder on Kagome to cover the girl's mark, but she still felt self-conscious about her appearance.

"Quit pokin' at yer face, ya look fine," Inu-Yasha groused. Kagome blushed and twisted her fingers in her lap as she looked down at the floor. Sango and Miroku remained silent but exchanged amused looks.

"Why're we doin' this anyway? 'S not like ya can see anything," Inu-Yasha said.

Sango was saved from answering as Dr. Taijin called the four of them to an early breakfast.

After the meal had been consumed, the girls went upstairs to collect Kagome's things and left Inu-Yasha and Miroku alone in the hall. Inu-Yasha used the opportunity to speak with Miroku alone.

"Don't let her outta your sight and keep your fuckin' hands off her or you'll lose 'em," 

Inu-Yasha ordered. His eyes flashed dangerously.

Miroku stared back at him with an expressionless mask. "I'm appalled you think I would sink so low," he answered coolly. "Especially after what Kagome has just been through." Saying this, the upper classman went to wait for Kagome at the bottom of the stairs.

Inu-Yasha watched him as he walked off. This was one of the rare times words seemed to escape him.

**********

Souta answered the front door to see Sango and her brother on the other side. He stepped aside to allow them entrance. "Where's Kagome?" he asked when he didn't spot his sister.

Kohaku looked at Souta then to Sango. "What's he talking about?"

Ignoring her brother, Sango answered Souta. "She got a ride this morning with Miroku."

"How do you know?" Kohaku demanded.

Sango continued talking to Souta as if she hadn't heard her sibling. "She said she had to go in early this morning to make up a test." She scrunched up to display her distaste. "That's what you have to look forward to when you get to high school."

Souta and Kohaku both made disgusted faces.

"Did Kagome spend the night?" Kohaku asked.

Sango finally saw it fit to pay her brother some attention. "Yes," she answered with an exasperated sigh. "She spent the night, and you were asleep already, you slug. But, if you were awake…. we would've dressed you up in girl clothes." She grinned evilly as her brother paled. The schoolgirl clapped her hands together once and changed the topic. "So! Ready to go?"

Before Souta could answer, Mrs. Higurashi came in the room from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. She bowed lightly. "Good morning, Sango. Did you girls have a good time last night?"

Sango bowed back and nudged her brother to do the same. "Good morning, Ma'am," she answered. "Yes, we had a good time."

"Is she upstairs?" Mrs. Higurashi's gaze followed the stairs up the second floor as if she could see her daughter in her room.

"No, Ma'am. I'm afraid it's only Kohaku and myself this morning." She allowed herself an apologetic smile when the older woman gave her a questioning look that made Sango slightly nervous. "Kagome went to school early this morning, she told us she needed to make up a test that she hadn't taken yet."

"Test? I don't remember Kagome saying anything about a test this morning," Mrs. Higurashi thought aloud.

__

'Geeze, Kagome, is there anything you DON'T tell your mom about?' Sango thought. "She told me that the teacher wanted her to make up the last Chemistry test the entire second year class took, so that she wouldn't be so lost on the new unit that we are starting today," Sango smoothly lied. "We took it the day before Kagome enrolled." To make her story a little more believable, Sango rolled her eyes. "I wish I could **re**take it." At least THAT part was true.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled in amusement and told Souta to grab his lunch out of the refrigerator. As he complied, Mrs. Higurashi turned her attention back to Sango. "What new unit are you going to study now?"

Sango studied the Higurashi family matriarch warily for half a second. Adults were always trying to catch kids in a lie, but Mrs. Higurashi seemed to be innocent enough. "Covalent bonding," Sango replied and frowned. "I'm not really good at Chemistry," she admitted. 

"It's just one of those things you have to learn, dear," the motherly figure told her as Souta came back in with two bags in his hands; one for Kagome and the other for himself. Mrs. Higurashi wished them a good day at school and told Souta to behave himself.

*****

The trio met up with Inu-Yasha and his charges at the front gates of Elementary School of Tokyo. Souta handed Sango the extra lunch and asked her to deliver it to Kagome. She agreed; after Sango made sure all four children were in the gate safely, she joined Inu-Yasha and they walked to school.

"What did Sesshoumaru say?" Sango asked her best friend.

Inu-Yasha scowled. "He bitched how I was making him late for some meeting. I said he shoulda took the brats to school instead of waiting. I ain't no damn nanny."

"Shippo okay?"

"Yeah, runt's fine. Said he slept in Rin's room last night."

"That's good."

They walked for three blocks in silence until Sango brought up the unavoidable topic. "Why do you think they attacked her last night?"

Inu-Yasha seemed to growl. "Hell if I know, but that bastard better have some damn good answers." Saying this, Inu-Yasha cracked his knuckles.

********** 

The aforementioned bastard was in a corner of the schoolyard, berating his lackeys.

"If that Higurashi brat got a good look at your disgusting faces, I hope she tells the police." Naraku hissed. He glared coldly at his 'minions'. "I said to follow her and convince her to meet me at the library. Using physical force was NOT an option yet, you morons." Naraku slapped the back of Hiten's head for emphasis.

Hiten rubbed the back of his head and glared at Naraku. "I don't see YOU doing it," he retorted. "Or are you just too lazy to get your own girl?"

In an instant, Naraku's hand was around Hiten's neck, pinning him against the fence; cutting off the younger student's air supply. Hiten scratched and clawed at Naraku's hand, but the former's grip did not yield or loosen.

"Understand this," Naraku said in a voice that suggested he was barely holding on to his temper. "It would not be wise to anger me further or your little brother might find himself paying the consequences for your foolhardy actions." Naraku smiled unpleasantly—an act that made more than one guy there nearly wet himself. "Manten is not very popular, nor is he noticeably important. I'm sure no-one would give it a thought if he were to disappear."

Hiten to glare at his captor. It would have probably looked more intimidating had he been breathing properly. "Bastard," he wheezed.

In response Naraku squeezed harder for nearly half a minute and then dropped Hiten. Naraku chuckled at the sight of a nearly collapsed Hiten, who was struggling to complete basic respiratory functions. "I expect to see Higurashi by the end of the week," Naraku announced before sauntering off and dissolving in the throng of students.

**********

Miroku glanced over at Kagome as he drove. She had been unusually quiet during the ride to school and had done nothing but stare out the window. Kagome shifted restlessly in her seat for the umpteenth time and flicked her eyes to Miroku for a second before staring out the window again. Miroku realized that Kagome was probably uncomfortable being alone in the car with him. He couldn't blame her though; last night must have been very traumatic for the younger girl. Frankly, Miroku was surprised that Kagome didn't lash out at him or Inu-Yasha when they got close, but he was thankful that she trusted them that much.

The third year student pulled into the parking lot next to the school and parked. He pretended to ignore Kagome stepping out of the car the moment it stopped moving. It was rather ironic though, as much as she tried to put some distance between them in the car, Kagome stuck by him rather closely once they were inside the schoolyard.

"Shall we find a spot to sit and wait for Sango and Inu-Yasha?" Miroku suggested. He pointed to an empty backless wooden bench near the front gate.

Kagome nodded and allowed herself to be led to the bench. The silence between them seemed to stretch on forever before Miroku cleared his throat and spoke up.

"You must be a very powerful person, Kagome," he commented. 

Kagome flicked her glance to Miroku, who was staring at the azure sky. Her eyes went back to her shoes. "What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Well, you have to be. I mean, those boys seemed to think you were so strong, that they need SIX of them to take on only one of you." Miroku tore his gaze from the sky to look at Kagome from the corner of his eye. "In fact," he continued. "I think I see a little bit of muscle…" He reached out and gently squeezed Kagome's left bicep.

Kagome snorted in disbelief, but smiled anyways.

"That's better," Miroku insisted. "Your face is too pretty for you to be sad." He paused then looked up. Kagome followed his actions to see what grabbed his attention. Inu-Yasha and Sango were cutting through the parking lot.

Miroku and Kagome stoood up, ready to greet their friends. Kagome turned to Miroku and smiled gently. "Thank you," she whispered softly.

Miroku put a hand on her shoulder. "You are my friend, Kagome," he simply stated. Before Kagome could reply, Miroku went to meet Sango at the gate. "Sango!" he called out joyfully.

Kagome wasn't able to see from where she stood exactly what it was that Miroku had done, but she heard the slap. She grinned, some things just never changed…..

**********

Inu-Yasha had been unusually attentive all morning; so much so that it boarder-lined on overbearing. It was slightly unnerving to feel Inu-Yasha's gaze constantly on her, but at the same time Kagome realized that Inu-Yasha was actually taking what he said last night to heart and it was strangely sweet.

Inu-Yasha, who jumped out of his seat when the class was dismissed for lunch and made a beeline for his shoe locker, had intended to hunt down Naraku and beat some answers out of him. (A/N: **snickers** Yeah right! You know THAT'S ever gonna happen!) He was waylaid in his search when Sango approached him with Kagome in tow.

Sango informed Inu-Yasha that she and Kagome were going to eat lunch outside on the front steps, then she extended the invitation to Inu-Yasha and threw in a meaningful "look". 

Inu-Yasha was forced to agree and found himself moments later hovering on the top of the steps; fidgeting while Sango and Kagome sat further down the steps, eating the box lunches Sango had made and having a girl chat. To make the situation worse, Kagome actively tried to include Inu-Yasha in their conversation. He was relieved to see Miroku make his way across the yard to join the happy trio.

"Hello, Ladies, lovely day, isn't it?" Miroku greeted. He plopped down on a few steps above the girls. Miroku opened the small plastic container he was carrying to reveal soba noodles. "I hope you don't mind that I decided to accompany you."

Sango eyed Miroku's lunch. "It that what you brought in the paper sack last night?" she asked.

Miroku nodded as he partook of his meal. "Dad and Uncle Mushin wanted to eat early so I made soba before I came to your house for tutoring. They never leave leftovers, so I figured it would be a good idea to get myself some before they ate it all." He took a large bite of the now cold noodles and made an approving sound.

"You cook?!" Kagome asked in surprise.

Miroku nodded. "It's just a gift I guess."

"That's so cool!" Kagome insisted. "I've never met a guy that actually cooks!"

From the top of the steps, Inu-Yasha snorted. "Feh! Don't get so excited about it. Houshi's not the only one who knows how to move around in a kitchen."

Kagome turned to him. "You too?"

"Inu-Yasha, I'm sure even Rin can follow the instructions on the ramen package," Miroku yawned.

"Why you!"

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful. When school was over, Sango dragged Kagome over to a payphone. "Call your mom," the older girl instructed. "Ask her if you can spend the night at my place to study."

"We used that excuse last night, didn't we?" Kagome reminded her.

"We're gonna do English tonight," Sango told her, not batting an eye. "My dad's fluent in it, so you can actually get some practice in."

Kagome sighed and pushed a ¥100 coin in the slot and dialed her home phone number. It took two rings before he mother picked up.

"Moshi moshi."

"Hey, Mama," Kagome greeted. 

"Kagome!" Her mother sounded worried. "Is anything wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Kagome assured her. "Sango's father is fluent in English and Sango and I were wondering if I could spend the night to brush up on mine. We're supposed to have mid terms soon."

"Are you sure? I haven't seen you since yesterday morning. You probably need some clean clothes."

"Well, I was wondering is Sango could drop off Souta and pick up a few things for me. I have a history test to retake this afternoon." It surprised Kagome how smoothed her voice came out for such an outlandish tale. _'Mama will never buy that!'_

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "I suppose," she conceded.

A slow and more than slightly disturbing smile creeped across Kagome's face. 

__

'SCORE!'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And that's that chapter. Short and boring, ne? 

Originally I blame the lateness on Phoe for editing the last chapter, but half the fault is now mine as it took me a week and ½ possibly two to get around to finding the papers I needed to finish this chapter. Oh, and Sailor Silver Moon says she makes the 'blame game' list too…what a trooper!


	15. SJHS: Kagome gives a tour

DISCLAIMER: Let's play a game! Boys and girls, can you guess who _doesn't_ own Inu-Yasha?

A/N: Flying under radar again folks. Sorry the last update took so long. I don't know when the next chapter will be up (hopefully quicker than a month), so don't ask.

We see Sengoku Jidai High School as if standing across the street from the school. Camera zooms in on the front doors and scene fades to Kagome sitting alone in her classroom at her desk working on something as the sun comes in the window and casts an afternoon glow on the room.

Director: (offstage) Cut! That's a wrap for today, Kagome.

Kagome is pleased and packs up her stuff into a messenger bag and seems to walk to the front of the room. Camera follows to reveal that she actually walks off a set and onto a backstage area.

Kagome Voice Over cuts into the scene as we watch Kagome go down a hall.

Kagome VO: Hi! My name's Kagome and I'm gonna be showing you around the set of Sengoku Jidai High School today….

We watch as Kagome opens a door with her name on it and walks in. Camera follows. Kagome turns around and faces the camera.

Kagome: Since I don't go to a real school, I have an on-set tutor. Myouga-sensei also tutors me sometime and Kaede-sensei is also a real teacher. **she pulls out a book from her school bag** Usually I use the time on the classroom set to actually finish homework or any other assignments I might have due after filming….**sets down book** C'mon! Let's go find someone to harass…

Camera follows Kagome down the hall as Voice Over cuts in again.

KVO: I usually spend my free time with Sango and Kagura…..

Kagome opens a door with Sango's name on it. Inside, Sango and Kagura are sitting on two beanbags, trading corny jokes.

Kagura: Hey, Kagome! You have to go see the new pirate movie with us.

Kagome: Pirate movie?

Kagura: Yeah, but you might have to ask your mom…..it's rated ARRRRRR **holds up index finger that is curved like a hook** 

**Kagome rolls her eyes**

Sango: Hey, Kagome….what did the fish say when it ran into a concrete wall?

Kagome: **sighs** I give up

Sango/Kagura: DAM!!!!!

KVO: Of course, sometimes Sango gets a little too weird when she hangs out with Kagura…

Kagura: Hey! Let's go harass the guys!

Sango: Yeah!!!

Kagome: Leave me out of it. Last time I went in on a prank, Inu-Yasha and Hiten sprayed me with cheez wiz two minutes before cast shoot.

Kagura: Wuss…

Kagome: You seen Souta anywhere?

Sango: Yeah, the munchkins managed to bully Miroku into taking them 'cross the lot to McDonald's…..

KVO: The really interesting thing about the characters is that the siblings are really siblings. Souta's really my brother and Sango and Kohaku are really related. It makes practicing lines a lot easier at home…

Voice Offcamera: Cast meeting in five minutes!

**Girls get up and head to the backstage area**

Camera pans around backstage. Inu-Yasha and Hiten are horsing around with foam pool noodles as a few of the female extras watch in appriciation. Hojo is losing a spectacular game of chess against Naraku who looks like he's paying more attention to the book in his hand than the game in front of him. 

KVO: You know, Naraku's really not all that bad; he just PLAYS an antagonist. In real life, he's a really intellectual guy; sometimes he helps me with my math homework. He's a very decent person and we get along great. In fact, the whole cast really seems to get along…except Kouga and Miroku. They don't seem to like each other, I can't figure out why. But at least they're civil to each other.

Kouga: (off camera) Miroku, you Bastard!

KVO: Sometimes **sigh**

Sesshoumaru floats by silently. He's dressed casually and flipping through some papers on a clip-board. His hair is in rollers.

KVO: Sesshoumaru isn't that bad either. He and Inu-Yasha seem to get along like brothers off the camera. Though, I suspect Sesshoumaru really enjoys his character. And by the way…he's not gay!!! Although he IS kinda femme… but Kagura doesn't seem to mind. They make a cute couple.

IYVO: Kagome?

KVO: Yeah?

IYVO: You DO know you Sessh hasn't shown up yet…at least, not to the folks on the other side. Right?

KVO: Oops! Oh well…

IYVO: Sigh…I'm leaving…

Kagome: Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru: **glides over** Yes?

Kagome: Got any dirt on Inu-Yasha you want to share with the camera?

Sesshoumaru: **looks both ways before smiling mischiviously** I'm not at liberty to SAY anything **pulls something out of his pocket** but that doesn't stop me from SHOWING anything… **holds a Polaroid out for the camera's inspection**

We see an eight-year-old Inu-Yasha wearing a brown plaid shirt, green pants pulled halfway up his stomach and red suspenders. He wears thick coke bottle glasses and has his hair braided and thrown over his left shoulder. Because he is grinning, it is obvious to see that his fangs are just starting to grow in. In his right hand he is holding a test with a 100% mark on it.

Sesshoumaru: Blind as a bat without those glasses and always wore what his mother pick out for him….

Inu-Yasha: (off the camera and sounding very mad) _Sesshoumaru!!!!_

Sesshoumaru: Got to go…see you later Kagome….**takes off**

We see Inu-Yasha streak past Kagome, in persuit of his elder half brother.

KVO: Like I said……brothers. Oops! Time for the cast meeting. Let's go.

Camera fades out and fades into the cast meeting. All characters are looking at scripts. Inu-Yasha has discreetly taken two scripts and passes it to Miroku, who slips it in his school jacket. Both boys start flipping through their copies.

KVO: At the end of the shooting, we always hold a cast meeting about an hour long. Today we're getting the new scripts. According to this, there's going to be majour relationship development and Naraku's getting some more screen time and Sesshoumaru's finally going to make an appearance. But don't hold your breath waiting for it. Production really goes slow….

Kouga: I didn't get a script!

Inu-Yasha: **flipping through his copy** Gee, imagine that. 

Miroku: Maybe it's a hint….

Kouga: Why you!

KVO: Especially with those goofballs around. **sigh** Nothing EVER gets done on schedule!

Director: Okay, we're gonna start production next week, so please have these lines memorized…KAGOME….

Camera zooms in on a blushing Kagome

KVO: heh heh….

Director: Other than that, you can go. 

Shippo/Souta: We're FREE!!!! ** both jump up and race off**

Sango: Well THAT was quick.

Kagura: Thank Kami!!!

Voice Off Camera: (obviously feminine) I'm telling you…just THREE dots!!! 

KVO: And THAT would be Phoenix Cubed…

Camera moves around and zooms in on two females in a discussion. The short aburn haired girl rolls her eyes and crosses her arms as the obvious older looking female shakes a script in the former's face.[1]

KVO: Those are our teriffic writers. Well, two thirds of them anyway. That's Lcsaf and Phoenix Cubed. Phoenix has the script. Sailor Silver Moon is smart enough to stay out of that one…

Lcsaf: Who CARES? It's just some lousy dots anyways

Kagome: (off camera) Psssst….Over here.

Camera swings back to Kagome

Kagome: **jabs a thumb at the arguing pair** That's a common occurrence, and it's the same subject too. Always about those dots. **rolls her eyes** Well-

Sango: KAGOME!!! **Sango runs past Kagome, then turns back and hides behind Kagome**

Hiten (off camera): **_SANGO!!!_**

Camera cuts to black.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

See? Finally got around to posting that one.

[1] I am not saying that Phoe-chan is old. She and I are probably close to the same age. But you have to understand. I'm 18, stand at 5'3" and I seriously doubt I weigh over 120lb. In short, I look like I'm 12, that's the number EVERYBODY picks. So, standing next to me, EVERYBODY looks older…

A note to…I really wish I could remember the name-Vsomethingorother….ANYWAYS I would like to say that I would like to update much much more often, but I have a life. I go to school and my grades don't look very good, if I want to go to Germany…..I have to bring them up. Don't expect it to get better in the summer either. I have summer classes from May to June and I plan on leaving for Germany for 5 weeks in June and August. I don't know how that's going to go yet, we will have to see. In the mean time—patience. 


	16. I am the very model

DISCLAIMER: I don't own him! La la la la la! Of course…I never did say whom "him" really was, did I?

A/N: Have I mentioned how much my beta-readers kick ass? Because they really do! And I've got the bruises to prove it!

"This is Japanese translated. It's always translated."

Words between these are spoken in English. Sometimes the words are in the "..." quotation marks, because they are being said in the middle or with a Japanese dialogue. When the stand outside quotation marks, the whole dialogue between them is English. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Souta looked up from his Pokémon game with Shippo and Kohaku to see Sango and Inu-Yasha arrive. "Where's Kagome now?" the Higurashi boy questioned. He didn't seem that surprised that his sister had once again skipped out on picking him up.

"She's making up a history test," Sango fibbed even as she waved away the question. "Sengoku Jidai and all that."

"Cool!" all three young boys exclaimed, the card game now forgotten.

"Like with all the warlords and samurai and demons?" Kohaku asked.

"Keh, demons don't exist," Inu-Yasha scoffed.

"I bet they used to," Shippo countered.

"Don't be stupid! Demons are make believe." Inu-Yasha argued.

"Is that true, Sango?"

Sango suddenly found herself the centre of attention and sputtered for a split second before coming up with an answer. "They ummm...have about as much a chance of existing as uhhh--Inu-Yasha being really nice all day!"

"Oi!"

The children giggled.

"Where's Rin?" Sango asked.

The boys shook their heads; none of them had seen the girl since the lunch bell had run earlier that afternoon. Then the school's front doors swung open, and down the steps bounded Rin, a piece of paper flapping in her hand as she ran towards them. 

"Where's Kagome?" she asked.

"She had to take a test after school," Kohaku explained.

Poor Rin's face fell. "Rin wanted to give her a picture," she said sadly. She showed Sango her artwork. In large pink crayon letters it said: RIN MISSES KAGOME!!! Smack dab in the middle of the paper. There was also an obvious self-portrait of Rin standing beside her name and Kagome, with exceptionally large blue eyes, standing under hers. There were butterflies and flowers of all colours filling up the rest of the paper.

Sango smiled. "I can give it to her if you like."

Souta looked at her for an explanation.

"She's spending the night again," Sango elabourated. "We already okayed it with your mom."

"Again?" Kohaku whined.

Inu-Yasha snorted. "I'm taking the brats home," he announced. And with that, he turned and started off without making sure that Rin and Shippo followed.

Rin hurriedly gave Sango the picture and waved goodbye to the trio as she ran along with Shippo to catch up with their sullen babysitter.

*****

The walk back home was, as usual, silent for the most part. The only time Inu-Yasha spoke was to tell Rin to hold his hand when they crossed the street.

The walk back home was, as usual, silent for the most part. The only time Inu-Yasha spoke was to tell Rin to hold his hand when they crossed the street. 

Inu-Yasha ignored the dirty look he received from the doorman (who was on a smoke break at the corner of the building) as he took it upon himself to open the frosted glass doors of Takai Residential for his party of three. He also ignored the flirtatious wink the front desk attendant gave him, she must have been new, the boy doubted those winks would last much longer once the rest of the staff talked to her. They paused at the elevator long enough for a small squabble over who would get to press the call button (which Inu-Yasha settled by letting neither of the children press it) and for Inu-Yasha to threaten Rin twice away from the new delicately chiseled marble statue the building just received.

In Inu-Yasha's opinion the elevator couldn't have arrived any sooner than it did. The trio stepped into the finely carpeted elevator to ascend to the seventeenth floor. The elevator doors opened with a ding as Rin challenged Shippo to a race. The children shot out the elevator and tore down the hall.

"Wait for me at the door!" Inu-Yasha called after them, he took his time walking down the hall as he fished his key out from under his shirt. "Stupid collar," he grumbled half heartedly as he tried to untangle the flimsy key string from the rosary beads. He still hadn't managed to get Kagome's rosary off, it was as if the damn thing was indestructible.

Boys were not allowed to wear jewelry at school, except Miroku (who was a special case because he had enough balls to bring his uncle in to lie about the reason Miroku wore three earrings). Now, Inu-Yasha came to Sengoku Jidai everyday sporting a rather wicked looking necklace and no one had said anything about it. He earned a little more respect from the students for such a display of rebellion and more than one girl had commented how sexy his jewelry looked.

"Come ON, Inu-Yasha!" Shippo called, his hand already on the doorknob.

"I'm coming," he grumbled.

Impatiently, Shippo jiggled the knob as he waited on his cousin. The door opened slightly as though it had never been locked. Shippo dropped his hand in shock.

"Shit!" Inu-Yasha muttered, he quickened his pace and pushed Shippo and Rin back from the door. "Stay there," he ordered them in a whisper. He turned back to the door and nudged it open the rest of the way.

The door swung back to allow the boy entrance. He took a cautious step inside; the penthouse was too quiet. Fisting his hands, Inu-Yasha scanned the room and tensed his body while trying to find anything out of order. Everything looked in tact, but that didn't mean something wasn't missing.

"You're back," a baritone voice greeted.

Rin giggled and ran into the apartment. "Sesshoumaru!"

As Shippo came in also, Inu-Yasha quietly released the breath he'd been holding and rolled his eyes, caught between relief and annoyance. Sesshoumaru appeared in the living room from the back of the penthouse; he still wore his Armani business suit and his hair was still pulled back in the practical low ponytail he wore to the office.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inu-Yasha demanded.

Sesshoumaru picked Rin up (from where she had previously been attached to his leg) and set her against his hip. Rin delightedly locked her arms around him and rested her head against his shoulder. "I live here," Sesshoumaru answered.

"What are you doing here NOW?" Inu-Yasha elabourated.

"I took the afternoon off." There was silence for a moment before Sesshoumaru continued. "I will be hosting the annual company social party in two Fridays from now--you will be there."

Inu-Yasha said nothing.

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked softly.

"What is it?"

"Can we go to the park and get ice-cream?"

"Go put your things away and change clothes and we will go." Sesshoumaru put her down.

"Can Shippo come too?" Rin asked hopefully.

"Shippo's got homework," Inu-Yasha automatically told her. No way in hell was he letting Shippo go alone with Sesshoumaru.

Satisfied with this answer, the young girl nodded and went back to her room to change clothes. Inu-Yasha watched her leave and so was completely unaware that Sesshoumaru had closed the distance between them until his older half brother's infamous right-hook connected with his jaw.

Inu-Yasha tasted the bitter, coppery trait of his own blood in his mouth. And if he wasn't mistaken, that was his lower lip that had just split. He took a step back but did not stagger; he wouldn't give the bastard that satisfaction.

Sesshoumaru's face was in his direct line of vision now. "You will watch your mouth around Rin," he ordered. "And you will do good to remember that."

Inu-Yasha tentatively touched his mouth and brought back his hand to assess the damage. His lip wasn't bleeding that badly. The young man glared at Sesshoumaru and spit his blood on the other's shoes. "Keh!" he retorted and gave wide berth to his half brother to head to the bathroom. "Bastard," he hissed.

Before Sesshoumaru could respond, a quiet voice caught his attention. "Rin is ready, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru did not turn around. "Come along, Rin." He exited the penthouse and Rin trotted happily after him. The door softly clicked shut.

Inu-Yasha glared at the door for a moment before turning to punch the closest wall.

"FUCK!"

**********

*snort* "Okay, okay, try it again."

"Okay.... ummm I...I am the very model of a modern Major General. I've in-information animal, veg..ga... Sango, I can't do this!" Kagome wailed in between giggles.

Sango snickered. True to their word to Kagome's mother, the girls had spent the majority of their evening together trying to hold conversations in English. TRYING being the operative word; neither girl was very fluent and both found the other's garbled English highly amusing.

Earlier on in the evening, Sango had dug out her father's old English textbooks from his college days and since then she and Kagome had spent the better part of an hour just trying to get through a very silly English poem they had found in one of the textbooks.

"I give up!" Kagome declared, sliding the book off her lap. "Stupid poem doesn't even make SENSE! I hate English...I'm never speaking it again!"

"Never?" Sango echoed.

"Ever," Kagome affirmed with a nod.

Both girls broke into giggles again as the ringing of the telephone sounded through the house. Dr. Taijin picked it up; seconds later he appeared in the doorway of the living room, where Kagome and Sango had decided to station themselves.

"Sango, you have a phone call," he announced.

"I'll bet it's Miroku," Kagome whispered conspiratorially.

Sango turned an interesting shade of pink. "Shut-up," she hissed as she stood. Sango led Kagome to the small table in the hall where the phone resided. "Sango speaking..."

"Sango."

"M-Miroku."

"Ha!" Kagome whispered as she pointed a finger at Sango.

Sango scowled and batted the hand out of her face. "So, what's up?" she tried to sound casual, but it wasn't every day that Miroku called her, especially this late after sunset. It was their "thing", an understanding of sorts. Miroku rarely called on school nights and if he did, it was never any later than an hour after sunset.

"Was that Kagome I heard?" A smile crept into his voice.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Yes, I think I got her riled up with some stupid English poem."

"You didn't tell me you studying English literature. Which poem?"

"We aren't, we're just practicing English and we found a poem in one of my dad's old college books. It's a poem about a General Major...or something like that."

_Modern Major General?_ Miroku asked in English.

"That's it," Sango affirmed. "Kagome's going mad, trying to recite it."

"That? I remember learning that when I was a kid. Dad taught it to me," Miroku told her.

"Really?"

"Not all of it, but he said it was the first stanza."

"You don't mind saying it for Kagome, do you?" Sango glanced sidelong at her girlfriend who was giving her a quizzical look.

"Not at all, I think I remember all of it. Put her on the line."

Sango handed the phone to Kagome. "Miroku wants to talk to you," she explained.

Kagome gave her friend a funny look as she took the proffered object. "Hello?"

"I hear you are looking at Modern Major General," Miroku greeted.

"Yeah, but I give up," Kagome told him. "I'm never going to learn that stupid English poem."

"It's not THAT difficult," Miroku objected.

"YOU try and say it!" Kagome challenged.

"Very well..." Miroku said. "Let's see if I remember...oh yes." He cleared his throat.

_I am the very model of a modern Major General;_

I've information vegetable, animal and mineral.

I know the kings of England, and I quote the fights historical,

from Marathon to Waterloo, in order categorical,

Here, Miroku paused to take a breath, then continued:

__

I'm very well acquainted too with matters mathematical,

I understand equations, both the simple and quadratical…….

About binomial theorem I'm teeming with a lot o' news--with many cheerful facts about the square of the hypotenuse.

He stumbled a little over the last line as the English words were not only rarely used, but hard to pronounce and understand as well. Still, Miroku plowed on:

__

I'm very good at integral and differential calculus;

I know the scientific names of beings animalculous.

In short, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral, I am the very model of a modern Major General. 

Kagome nearly dropped the phone in shock. "No WAY!"

Miroku chuckled. "I'll teach you the whole thing if you like," he offered. Kagome readily agreed. "Good. Can I speak to Sango again?"

Sango was soon on the phone again and Miroku swallowed and cleared his throat.

"Was there a reason you called?" Sango prompted.

"Ahh...yes," Miroku started. "You see, I happen to have a pair of tickets to the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra concert in two weeks..... and I was wondering if...you would accompany me?"

"Excuse me?" Had she heard right? Did Miroku just ask her out?

"You know, the symphony," Miroku elabourated, misinterpreting Sango. "And perhaps something to eat before or afterwards..."

"You mean, like - like a date?" Sango stuttered.

In the background, Kagome grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"I suppose you could call it that," Miroku answered.

Sango was silent for a moment--contemplating Miroku's offer.

"Sango?"

"I...guess so," Sango answered.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Miroku questioned.

"Yeah."

"Wonderful!"

Sango could almost SEE him grinning on the other side of the line.

"I look forward to seeing both your radiant faces tomorrow."

Sango blushed and told Miroku to "knock it off". He chuckled and asked her to relay a message to Kagome for him, that he would bring the poem for Kagome. Sango promised she would and they bid each other goodnight before disconnecting.

Sango put the phone back with a slightly shaky hand. She turned to see Kagome looking very much like a predator ready to pounce upon its prey.

"Well?" Kagome pounced.

"I've got a date with Miroku," the Taijin girl affirmed in her exhaling breath.

Both girls were silent for a moment before squealing in delight.

*****

Miroku placed the receiver back in its cradle and let out a breath he hadn't been aware of holding. He leaned his head against the back of the couch and felt a goofy grin cross his face.

She said yes!

The Tokyo Symphony Orchestra was popular and tickets for their concerts always sold out early. Not only that, but tickets were also expensive as hell. Miroku had scrimped and saved to come up with enough money to buy a pair of tickets, he even walked to school for a whole week just to save the money he would have spent on gas. Sadly, it was all for naught. Tickets were sold out and Miroku was still short about 5,000 yen or so.

Since tickets were sold out, his father was Miroku's last hope. He had reduced himself to begging his father for the pair of tickets that had come into the elder Houshi's possession by "mysterious means" (though Miroku highly suspected those "means" were ethically questionable. But hey--we all have our vices, right?).

He had very nearly cried at the unfairness of it all when his traitorous father had relinquished the pair of tickets to Miroku's uncle. Uncle Mushin didn't even like the Symphony! What was HE going to do with the tickets?

So, Miroku turned his pleading, begging and groveling in his uncle's direction. That in itself was hellish enough. Miroku considered his uncle to be a pretty good guy, but when Uncle Mushin found out he had something that you REALLY REALLY wanted; it was damn near impossible to obtain the item in question without losing dignity.

The whole night involved three bottles of warm sake, two loaded decks of cards, a bottle of Jack Danny's finest and a chicken. Yes, that was a night Miroku was embarrassed to remember but would never allow himself to forget.

But it had all been worth it. Sango had said yes!

**********

The Next Morning

"Are you_ sure _you can't see it?" Kagome asked as her fingers flitted to her face.

"For the millionth time YES, I'm sure!" Sango told her. She frowned and slapped Kagome's hands away. "And quit touching your face or the make-up will ruin. Besides you need to put in an appearance, I think your brother is starting to believe I've kidnapped you."

They were both quiet for a minute before Kagome asked another question: "So, why are we going to Inu-Yasha's place?"

"Higurashi!"

Both Kagome and Sango turned at the call, to see Houjo towards them, or rather…Kagome.

"Hi, Akai!" Sango cheerfully greeted as Houjo braked less than a foot away from the girls.

Said young man nodded. "Hello, errm…Taijin-san, isn't it?" he ventured.

Sango nodded. "That's right," she assured him. "My name's Sango," she told their schoolmate. "Hell of a lunchtime game last week, eh?"

Houjo turned a pretty shade of pink. "Uhhh, yeah," he agreed lamely.

"Spectacular loss!" Sango continued.

Houjo now sweat dropped as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yes, well…Coach wasn't too happy about that," the young man admitted. "We've been having to practice overtime."

"Mmmm…" Sango responded as she nodded sagely. "Maybe you can ask Miroku to give you a few pointers!" she chirped.

"What about Inu-Yasha?" Houjo asked, caught between embarrassment and genuine curiosity.

"Well, Inu-Yasha's not exactly what I would call a team player," Sango said.

"That's true," Kagome giggled.

The brunette cocked his head to one side in confusion. "I thought he played rather well with your boyfriend, Miroku," the young man insisted.

Sango went stiff and clenched her jaw. "He's not my boyfriend," she said tightly.

"No? That's funny, I thought he said--"

"Was there something you wanted to speak to me about, Houjo?" Kagome interrupted.

"Oh, yes!" Houjo agreed. He immediately turned red.

"I'll wait for you at the corner," Sango told Kagome, who nodded. Houjo gave her a grateful look as she left.

Once they were alone, the young man became incredibly shy. He scuffed the sidewalk with one shoe before glancing up. "Are you feeling better?" he began.

For a moment a flash of fear ran through Kagome. Houjo couldn't possibly about that night, could he? Unless…..

Kagome stopped that thought from forming. The idea of Houjo belonging to any sort of gang was utterly ridiculous! He was a nice boy and Captain of the soccer team; he probably belonged to a book club of some sort. He didn't run around with a bunch of hoodlums.

Oblivious to Kagome's inner thoughts, the boy in question continued. "I mean I heard you were ill recently…"

Kagome nearly laughed in relief. "Oh! You mean my cold?" She waved the thought away. "I've gotten over that a long time ago," she insisted.

"Still…" Houjo reached into his bike's basket and pulled out a few foil packets. "It's chicken broth," he informed her.

"Oh," said Kagome, who was at a loss for words. "Uhh thanks."

"Say, Higurashi…" the brunette started.

"Kagome," she automatically corrected.

"Kagome," he amended. "Would…. you like to-to see a movie Saturday afternoon?" He refused to look at her and played with his kickstand to fill in the lull.

Kagome felt bad for the boy and oddly touched. "Sure," she agreed.

Akai's head jerked up. "Really?"

Kagome nodded and her companion broke into a smile.

"Great!"

"Well, I have to get back to Sango, we're picking up a friend this morning," Kagome told him.

Houjo nodded. "I'll see you later then." With that, the Captain of the soccer team took off.

Kagome joined Sango on the corner. "You're horrible to that poor boy," she told her friend as they waited for the crosswalk signal.

"He's too shy for his own good," Sango insisted. "What did he want anyways? A date?"

"…Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a date, per say."

Sango turned to Kagome with wide eyes. "You're serious!?"

"Well, I kinda feel bad for him," Kagome hastily added. "Why, is there something wrong with him?" she asked as the fear suddenly struck her again.

"No, no," Sango assured her. "Houjo's one of the most sought after guys in school. He's really smart; he's athletic; very respectful and super sweet. I think his only problem is that he's not bold enough to do a whole lot. He's like one of the only upperclassman guy left in the school to turn down Yura."

"Who?"

"The girl in the slutty dress at Miroku's party…"

"Oh, right."

The light on the crosswalk turned green, signaling the pedestrians to cross.

"So are you going?" Sango asked.

"I think I might," Kagome told her. "He wants to see a movie Saturday afternoon, and I think it's safe enough."

The rest of the journey was made in silence as Sango led Kagome closer to the heart of downtown Tokyo. The girls finally entered a high-rise apartment complex.

*****

Inu-Yasha stood half dressed in his boxers and pants, banging on the bathroom door. "Hurry it up, Shippo!" he commanded. As he waited for his cousin to get out, Inu-Yasha rubbed his jaw line for what had to be the fifth time in the last two minutes. He still couldn't believe that he had almost forgotten…

The door opened and Shippo came out. "Geeze, I'm out already," he grumbled.

Inu-Yasha ignored him and went into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"What's so important anyways?" Shippo shouted at the closed door. "You already pissed once this morning." He was answered by a familiar electric buzz. "You've GOT to be kidding me," he muttered. "I don't why you even bother!" the red head resumed his argument with the door. "You can even SEE anything!"

Shippo headed for the kitchen where he found Rin at the table happily swinging her legs back and forth and eating breakfast: miso soup and steamed rice. A traditional Japanese morning meal, though rather abnormal for this "family". Shippo narrowed his eyes.

While able to do so, Inu-Yasha did not cook breakfast. Ever. In fact, he made little more than ramen. Breakfasts under the older boy's supervision involved just about anything that could be toasted and eaten on the go. If they had time, Inu-Yasha allowed them each a bowl of cereal, if there was any in the penthouse.

But this was NOT his cousin's work.

"Inu-Yasha didn't cook," a confused Shippo insisted.

Rin shook her head. "Sesshoumaru," she answered around a mouthful of rice.

"Sess-he's here?" Oh, crap!

***

Inu-Yasha appraised himself in the mirror. He ran a hand across his jaw again and nodded in satisfaction. A quick splash of cool water, pat dry with a face towel, and dab of aftershave. Done. Perfect.

The bathroom door nearly slammed open to reveal Shippo. Inu-Yasha flicked a glance at his cousin. "Don't you know how to knock, brat?" He gave an annoyed snort and draped the towel around his neck.

Shippo barely refrained from rolling his eyes. Inu-Yasha was such a hypocrite, but there wasn't time to address this issue now. "Inu-Yasha," he began.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"See?" the older boy said. "It's not that hard." He stepped out of the bathroom and made a few strides closer to the door. "Come on in," he invited loudly.

***

Sango opened the door. "Come on," she encouraged Kagome as she stepped inside the apartment.

They immediately stepped into the living room with its gentle eggshell coloured carpeting, large crushed velvet, overstuffed furniture and tastefully expensive décor. The area they stood in was linoleum in a 5'x5' square.

Sango was already removing her shoes, "Wait here," she instructed before walking further into the apartment and finally disappearing from sight as she turned a corner.

Kagome used her time alone to further scope the place. The living room boasted a large floor to near ceiling window that gave a spectacular view of Tokyo even from where Kagome was standing. From what she could see as she moved around the linoleum square to better look around corners, the kitchen was on her right and only separated from the living room by an island that looked as if it could be served as a bar as well. On the far side of the island was another wall that obviously enclosed the kitchen from the rest of the apartment on that side. It had a large empty square cut into the wall to serve as a window of sorts between the kitchen and the back part of the penthouse.

__

'I can't believe Inu-Yasha actually lives here!' she thought.

As he gaze flitted over the aesthetically pleasing living area. Kagome was alerted by the sound of a door opening. A second later, one of the most beautiful people Kagome had ever seen stepped into view. Long flowing silver hair not unlike Inu-Yasha's, but where her classmate's hair reminded her of a glass of cold frosted milk, this person's hair put her in mind of moonbeams. Flawless skin the colour of a lotus blossom, high cheekbones, gold eyes, and well toned calves that were on display where the fluffy white terrycloth robe hem ended. The end result was almost elvish.

__

'This must be Inu-Yasha's mother,' Kagome decided. _'I can see where he gets a lot of her traits.'_ The person raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow in silent question and Kagome hastily averted her gaze, so as not to be accused of rudely staring. _'Say something, idiot!'_ her mind screamed.

Kagome quickly bowed. "Good morning, Ma'am," she greeted.

The women said nothing but arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow and continued to blatantly stare at Kagome and occasionally sip from the coffee cup in her hand.

"I'm waiting for Inu-Yasha," she elabourated. "He…told us to…come in."

Just then, Inu-Yasha came out, stripped at the waist with Sango following behind.

For Kagome and Inu-Yasha, time stopped. There was no one else in the apartment but them.

For Kagome, she couldn't believe Inu-Yasha had come out in such a state of undress, but really, she didn't mind. This was the first time she had gotten an unobstructive view of his torso, and what a view! Broad shoulders; a defined chest gave way to a sculpted abs and from his pants down, narrow hips that were supported by a pair of the fastest legs she knew. _'Whoa, girl! Settle down…'_ But she couldn't keep herself from blushing.

Sango's cough broke the spell, and both snapped back to reality. There were no longer just two people in the room, but four and six of them in the entire apartment.

The second thing that Inu-Yasha noticed was that his bastard of a half brother was just standing there, sipping his damn tea and watching them all.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he demanded.

Kagome blushed and turned her gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry," she managed before Inu-Yasha cut her off.

"Not you!" he insisted. "HIM!" he jerked he jerked his chin in the direction of the bathrobe clad person.

Kagome's head shot up and her deer in the headlights look was quickly placed by one of mortification. "_HIM?!_" she echoed in a horrified squeak.

"Sesshoumaru! Rin is ready for school!" Rin came bounding from the kitchen to stop right before the man Kagome had just called "Ma'am" not more than two minutes ago.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome and nodded _his_ head. "Good morning…" the corners of his lips twitched "…**Ma'am**" he answered in a light baritone.

***

Inu-Yasha had laughed all the way to the Elementary school and was in an all around good mood. Kagome was an unflattering shade of pink and hissed at Inu-Yasha to shut-up because "It _wasn't_ funny!"

Sango had tried her hardest not to laugh as she did her best to console the girl, but ended up giggling into her hand.

***

As he walked past the gates, Shippo turned around on an afterthought. "Sango?" he asked. Once he had Sango's attention, he jerked his chin in the direction of his cousin's smiling mug. "Do you think demons exist **now**?"

Sango finally lost it and howled with laughter.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So, how's that for a full circle? Was it worth the wait? I really hope so, I know it took forever for this chapter to happen, and I'm sorry. I hope contents make up for it. Man, was this chapter ironic or WHAT?

Takai- a bit of play on my writing. Takai means 'expensive' in Japanese. 

And here's the news for those of you who haven't or don't read Bathtime: As of July 14th, I will be in Hamm, Germany for 5 weeks. This is the last update until I get back, because Internet as I understand it, is more expensive in Germany than here in the States. However, I will check my email as often as they possibly allow me to.

Ahh well…tell me what you think, and maybe I'm being too picky, but two liner reviews that say "I like it. Hurry and update soon!" do not tell me what you liked about the story or what I can do to make it better. There's only so much advice my beta readers can give me. So I think it's only fair that if we (my betas and I) can take a few hours/days of our time to turn this story into something readable then you, the reader can take just a few minutes of your day to review in a CONSTRUCTIVE manner. Thank you.


	17. Random Camera

****

SJHS ALBTS -_Random camera_

Screen is black white letters appear to form words: **SANGO**

SANGO sits in a director's type chair 

Sango: Yeah, I really enjoyed working with such a talented cast and crew. We had the best time and we had fun on the set. But when it gets down to the nitty gritty, everyone knew it was time to be serious

Cut to a taping of the show.

*door opens and camera zooms in on Inu-Yasha's face* 

Inu-Yasha: What the hell are you doing here?

*chair swivels around to reveal Sesshoumaru in hair rollers and a net over the whole thing* 

Sesshoumaru: (straight faced) Running a beauty parlor

*cast and crew crack up. Inu-Yasha chuckles and shakes his head as he walks back through the door and closes it behind him

*cut to Sango 

Sango: actually, you'd be surprised how mature some of the cast can be-

*Miroku runs up to Sango and pulls her out of the chair by her upper arms

Sango: Miroku, what-

Miroku: Grant me one wish before I die!

Inu-Yasha: (offstage) WHO PUT GLITTER IN MY SHAMPOO?!?

*Miroku looks behind him in fear then turns back to Sango and gives her a hard, quick kiss

Inu-Yasha: MIROKU!!!

*Miroku flees. A second later, Inu-Yasha streaks past Sango and the camera, clad in nothing but a towel glitter falls from his hair and floats down in his wake. Camera suddenly turns and zooms in on Inu-Yasha running down the hall. Camera swings back to Sango who is red and has a hand to her lips.

Kagome (offstage): Sango?

Sango: *turns angry* That jerk grabbed my ass!

Screen goes black. White letters appear again. **FREE TIME!!!**

Naraku: Actually, I like to knit. *holds up a fuzzy black sweater. **100% EVIL** knitted in red letters* It's almost done. I'm going to finish the bottom with flames

Cut to Houjo and Kouga skateboarding in the parking lot.

Shippo, Kohaku, and Souta: POKEMON!!!!!

Kagura and Sango: BLONDE JOKES!

Cut to Miroku dancing in the dressing room

Miroku: You...light up my life...

Royoukan: *holds up a bingo card and grins*

Kagome and Kikyou are sitting together at a card table.

Kagome:(confused) Free time? *looks at Kikyou*

Kikyou:(equally confused) What's that?

Lcsaf: (offscreen-sarcasticly) Ha ha! Very funny you two.

Screen goes black with white lettering: **MIROKU**

Miroku sits in the director chair.

Miroku: Yeah, production _DOES_ go slow....sometimes the writers don't agree on the scenes *coughauthorslazycough* 

Lcsaf (offstage): _I HEARD THAT!_

Miroku: (grins and continues as if nothing happens) or the script some of the things they want us to do take a while to practice too. I know Kagome and Kouga have a two hour practice everytime they work on a new swing dance routine.

*cut to Kagome and Kouga backstage going through some of the parts of their dance routine

Miroku: Most of the time though, we have to go over some scenes because Kagome can't keep a straight face to save her life

*cut to filming 

Sango: Kami-sama!!! What the hell happened?!?!

Kagome: *looks up and throws out one arm* LUCY, I'm HOME!!! *laughs*

Cast cracks up

*Kagome laughs during a "lesson" Kaede is teaching

Miroku: **grins** Hello, ladies, might I inquire about your plans for the hour of freedom?

Kagome: **turns to Sango** We have an hour?

**Cast cracks up**

Miroku: What's my line again?

Inu-Yasha: Bloody processed cows….

Miroku: **nods** Oh yes, McDonald's….

Kagome: (still giggling) Mooooooooo….

Screen goes black. White lettering: **MIROKU/SANGO ROMANTIC MOMENTS**

*cuts back to Miroku

Miroku: What do you mean Miroku and Sango romantic moments?! We aren't a couple! Haven't you been paying attention at ALL? Bankotsu is my boyfriend! Geeze!

Bankotsu: (offcamera) Leave me outta your sick fanatsies, you _freak_!

Miroku: *winks at the camera* He's just a little shy...

Screen goes black. White lettering : **SECRETS**

Lcsaf Voice Over: We all have those dirty little secrets...

*Camera cuts to production. 

Kouga and his crew walk out of McDonald's 

Director: That's a wrap for today!

Kouga sighs in relief as he takes his hair out of the ponytail and tucks his loose hair behind his ears. He pulls out a black knit beanie and yanks it over his head. The bottom of the beanie is rainbow **I luv boyz** in red stitching on the front. Kouga grins and waves

*Cuts to Kanna and Rin taking a smoke break outside

Miroku Voice Over: You ladies got anything to say for the camera?

Rin:(sounds like a twentysomething woman) I'm a political science major over at my local university

Kanna:(sounds like a old woman) Smoking's bad for you kiddies, don't try it. Oh yeah, this is for my mother... *flips the camera a bird* Fuck you, Ma

*Camera fades out and fades in on Kikyou and Miroku who are standing a bathroom.

Kikyou: (in a fake Aussie accent) G'day Mate! I'm your host Kikyou and this is my lovely assistent, Miroku

Miroku: *waves* Hi Mom!

Kikyou: Today we will observe how your everyday white haired specimen reacts to change....

Miroku: Oooooo.... *wiggles fingers*

Kikyou: Right! So...*pulls out a bottle of glitter and holds up a bottle of shampoo* My lovely assistent, Miroku will you open this please? *hands Miroku the glitter*

And I'll just open this... *unscrews the cap to the shampoo*

Miroku: And we will just empty this like so *carefully pours the glitter in the shampoo*

Kikyou: Good! And I'll put the lid back on. *screws the cap back on and shakes the bottle up well* (back in normal voice) Bye!

*Miroku and Kikyou hightail it out of the bathroom...

*Camera zooms in on shampoo bottle white lettering at the bottom of the screen read: 

INU-YASHA'S SHAMPOO


	18. Guys are more trouble than they're worth

DISCLAIMER: Oh, _yes. **I**_ own Inu-Yasha. That's why I spend all my free time writing out stories to post online.

A/N: Keep a special lookout for certain characters. I went through this one _at least_ three times with my betas and I'm still not sure I've got them down.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thursday

In the far corner of the schoolyard close to the parking lot, a rather chubby looking first year sat under one of the school's maple trees. Beside him was an empty bento box that once contained a large lunch and quite a few sweets. In front of the boy's face was a manga, which sometimes dipped down to reveal thick coke bottle glasses as he watched his prey.

This was Thunder Manten, Hiten's younger brother. Manten was --as the other students were more than happy to point out-- undeniably fat. He was the classic nerd: interested in science, bugs, fire and books. None of the other students liked Manten; the boys thought he was too fat and too wimpy to participate in any sports. The girls thought he looked too ugly to even associate with, seeing him as overweight with thick glasses and a pale and sickly greenish hue to his skin. His entire head had been shaved bald except for a small braided pigtail at the back of his head-- the result of a cruel joke involving a group of boys a razor.

And while no one liked Manten, Manten did like someone. The extremely pale and quiet Kanna from class 1-A. Kanna was the younger sister of one of Hiten's friends, Kagura. This, the youngest Thunder found out whilst overhearing a phone conversation of his older brother's. Had he not happened to overhear that, Manten never would have guessed the relationship. There was nothing about Kagura and Kanna to even remotely suggest they were related, save for their family name. But that too, was a common name in this area of Japan. The two went to and from school at different times and never spoke to each other on the grounds. In fact, Manten could not recall a single time that Kanna and her sister had shared any interaction in public. And he would know; Manten watched Kanna often.

Like right now. Manten once again raised his eyes to the window of class 1-A. There was Kanna, sitting by the window, eating lunch and reading a book. Kanna, like Manten, chose to eat lunch by herself; however, she preferred to eat inside.

Manten sighed as he went back to reading about a young boxer who ate too much and liked a young nun. Just as he was about to turn the page, footfalls alerted him to someone approaching. They first year looked up and saw his slightly older and much cooler brother coming towards him.

"Hey, little brother," Hiten greeted fondly. He stopped in front of Manten and squatted down. "What're you reading?" The elder Thunder brother angled the front of Manten's manga to see the title. "One Pound Gospel, eh? Isn't that written by a _woman_?"

"Takahashi Rumiko's a _good_ writer!" Manten defended while turning a very unbecoming shade of red.

Hiten chuckled. "Alright, alright, I'll leave you to your _shoujo_, but first I need you to do me a favour."

Ignoring his brother's tiny jab, Manten turned his full attention to Hiten. He watched as his older brother procured a folded note from the breast pocket of his school uniform.

"First I need you to write 'For your eyes only' on one side and then I need you to deliver it to that girl over there." Hiten jabbed a thumb in the vague direction of the front steps. "Do you see her? She's the one that looks like Kikyou, sitting three steps from the top. Her name's—"

"Higurashi Kagome," Manten finished eagerly.

Surprise flashed across the elder's face, then quickly melted away. "How do you know about Higurashi?" he asked in a clipped tone. The expression on his face could have been called neutral; but it frightened Manten, who knew better than most what that particular look meant.

"Well…isn't she the new student?" he began. "Everyone was talking about Shiro-sempai being back sooner, but then they realized she wasn't Kikyou…" Manten quietly trailed off, noting with relief that Hiten had believed him and the scary expression was leaving.

"Yeah, well, I need you to give this to Higurashi after you've written the message. Make her think you're handing her a love note or something, think you can do that?"

Manten nodded. "Ummm…but why don't you write on it?" he wondered aloud.

Hiten just shook his head sadly. "You know how bad my handwriting is," he said with a sigh, as if that explained everything. Which it did. Bluntly put, Hiten's penmanship majorly sucked. 

He stood and wiped invisible dirt from his pants. "Make sure she gets that before lunch is over. I'll see you after school."

"Could we stop by the ice cream shop?" Manten asked.

Hiten grinned lopsidedly. "We'll see."

*****

"So then, Kuraseku **lobs** the eraser at him and nails Yoita right between the eyes, and the whole class is like, in shock! And it turns out that our Japanese teacher used to be a baseball pitcher for his team in Hiroshima for nine years before he….." Sango, who had become very animated in her story, suddenly trailed off as her attention became focused on the person behind Kagome.

Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Miroku, who had been listening to the story, also turned to see what, or rather who, had halted Sango's tale.

The interruption came in the form of a chubby first year who stood at the bottom of the steps, fidgeting with something in his hands. 

Inu-Yasha fixed the kid with a rather distrusting look as his brain worked furiously trying to put a name with that ugly face. He exhaled hollowly, making an odd noise to serve as a warning and vent frustration. It wasn't loud enough to alert Kagome or Sango, however Miroku did and responded with a jab to Inu-Yasha's side to prevent him from becoming more vocal.

"What do you want, kid?" Sango called out in a typical upperclassman tone. It wasn't unfriendly or in any way mean, however it lacked the sincerity and respect that one would give to elders or another acquaintance.

The boy at the bottom of the stairs cast his eyes to the ground and mumbled something that just about no one could understand. 

Inu-Yasha heard him though. Through all that pansy's blubbering he had caught the name. The kid was Manten...Hiten's younger brother. The distrusting look turned into a sneer as he processed the information. Hiten had always been a jerk that rubbed Inu-Yasha the wrong way, the animosity had grown ever since the Saimyousho had ganged up on him back when most of them were first years.

Sango, oblivious to the internal brooding of her best pal, leaned closer in the young Thunder's direction and cupped a hand to her ear and said "Eh? Speak up, I can't hear you."

"Maybe he wants to take a piss," Inu-Yasha speculated loudly. He disregarded Kagome's disapproving frown. 

Manten, meanwhile, had turned a splotchy red at what the older kids were saying about him. He opened his mouth to state his business again, but now sound came out.

"Hurry up, kid," Inu-Yasha drawled. "We ain't got all day."

"_Mou_, Inu-Yasha! Don't be so rude!" Kagome cried. She ignored his surprised expression as she turned back to Manten. Now spying the paper in his hand, she pointed at it, asking, "Are you supposed to give someone that note?"

Manten nodded.

"Is it for me?" Kagome guessed.

"Ye-_ah._" The poor boy's voice cracked half way between the monosyllabic answer.

Sango quickly stuffed an apple bunny in her mouth to keep from laughing. Miroku managed only to clear his throat once and slightly cover his mouth to hide his small smile. But Inu-Yasha had no such tact as either of his friends and failed miserably to hide his laughter between coughs.

Kagome ignored all of them and motioned the young Manten to come up the steps and give her the note. Carefully avoiding meeting anyone's gaze, the young boy did as he was bade and he held out the folded paper with a shaky hand. Kagome gently took it and glanced down at it. Raising her eyes to the young boy in front of her, she thanked him kindly and wished him good luck for the rest of the day.

The first year muttered a response and turned to make his way down the steps. At the bottom, Manten couldn't resist looking back up to see if the second year girl was reading it. Kagome however, had stuck the note in the bag beside her without a second glance at it and resumed her conversation with her friends. The youngest Thunder brother started to turn away but caught Inu-Yasha's gaze. It was unfriendly and cold. The older boy narrowed his eyes to slits and glared. His eyes seemed to be saying : _Stay away. I'll be watching you. _Manten felt the upper classman was doing just that as he made his way across the schoolyard again. That is, if the tingling feeling in his back and at the back of his neck was any indication.

**********

"I'm glad you could take time out of your schedule to meet with me. I understand you must be very busy," Onigumo greeted smoothly. He gestured to an empty chair across the table from himself, indicating that Kagome should join him.

"Oh, no, that's alright," Kagome assured the older boy as she mentally went over his strange choice of words. They could almost be considered rude if he had put any sort of tone to them.

They had met at the last table in the school library as per his request in the note.

As she sat down, Kagome gave her companion a quick once over. He had long wavy black hair that was left free to flow to the middle of his back and his skin was as smooth and pale as a geisha's. The eyes were what drew the most attention though; both orbs were an unattractive shade of brown, putting Kagome in mind of mud. There was nothing spectacular about them, but somehow those eyes made Kagome feel as if she were being scrutinized.

It was an uneasy feeling and despite the fact that her bruise was almost healed and cleverly concealed under her make-up, Kagome felt that this boy could see right through the façade. She refrained from touching her face even when her bruise throbbed suddenly. She took a calming breath and turned her full attention to what the upperclassman was saying.

"I also offer my condolences for your loss. It must be terrible for you to lose a parent," Onigumo continued.

"Ummm, thank-you," Kagome answered, unsure of what to really say. How did this guy know?

"I hope the move from Osaka wasn't too difficult on you or family. Do you like Tokyo?"

"No, the move wasn't bad…. I guess," Kagome answered. "Tokyo's a big place and I haven't really had much of a chance to see a lot of the city yet."

"Catching up in school work can be very time consuming, ne?"

"Don't I know it!" Kagome agreed heartily.

Onigumo chuckled quietly. "Let's take a walk," he suggested. "I can point out some of the city's major sights and we don't have to worry about other people hearing us."

***

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Kagome asked as she licked her frozen yogurt. Onigumo had bought her a cone of it, claiming it to be a much healthier choice for her than ice cream. She made a mental note to look at the scale when she got home that evening.

"Well, you're a nice girl, Kagome," Onigumo began.

_'Kagome?'_ the girl wondered. _'He's been calling Higurashi this entire time, why the change?'_

"And it just wouldn't do for you to get a bad reputation simply because you were associated with the wrong people," Onigumo went on.

Kagome stopped in mid-lick. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've noticed that you and Inu-Yasha are seen together quite often…"

"He's just my friend," Kagome insisted. 

"Yes, then, at least it hasn't gone too far," the older boy mused, leaving Kagome baffled. "I assume you aren't aware of friend's reputation," he said louder.

"What reputation?"

"Well, for starters, Inu-Yasha is the biggest delinquent in the history of Sengoku Jidai," he said. "He never does any school work, always has to stand in the hall, and gets into fights. He never shows any respect for those older and higher ranked than he is and refuses to get involved in anything that might help his reputation in society. The only reason he attends this school is because of who his father **was** and who his brother **is** now."

"Really?"

"And doesn't really help your reputation that the last girl he dated looked just like you," the boy continued as if he hadn't heard Kagome.

"You mean Kikyou?"

Onigumo pinned Kagome with a look that made her want to shudder. His eyes held no expression, but they still made a shiver run up and down Kagome's spine nonetheless.

"Yes," he said suddenly, looking away. "Inu-Yasha and Kikyou used to date. But then she left."

"Because she went to Kyoto to train as a priestess?"

"That's they wanted everyone to think," Onigumo laughed. "There were so many rumours going around about Kikyou once she started dating that scum. Mostly the rumours were about her sleeping around and whatnot. She was the best student in the school. Her reputation was tarnished after that."

"But she was the school idol. Who would do something so mean? And why?"

By now, the couple had stopped at a large sprawling shrine. Onigumo stopped talking and looked beyond the gate. Kagome followed his line of sight and took in the scene.

The flat stone path up to the prayer building was long and ran through one of the most beautiful gardens Kagome had seen in a very long time. There were several people at the altar praying, lighting incense, or writing wishes on the small strips of paper. She watched as a younger girl jumped and tried to reach for the cord to pull the large bronze bell. She never quite made it, but an elderly person grabbed the cord and pulled it down low enough for the girl to give it a good solid tug. The bell sounded once in an old call.

"This is the most famous shrine in the area," Onigumo quietly explained. "It's called the Sunrise Shrine. It's supposedly well known for its priests and priestesses, it's been here since the Sengoku Jidai period. The bell is the icon of the shrine."

Kagome cocked her head to the side, pointing to the gate. "Shall we go in?"

Before Onigumo could answer, Kagome caught the unmistakable clack-clack of two pairs of geta. She turned to see Rin and Sesshoumaru coming towards the gate. 

"Kagome, Kagome!" Rin called out, waving her hand. The clack-clack of her geta increased in tempo as Rin increased her pace to the gate.

By this time, the same thing had caught Onigumo's attention, and Kagome swore the air suddenly turned thick with tension as Rin pushed open the gate and ran to give Kagome a hug around her middle. The Higurashi girl smiled gently and put a hand on Rin's head. 

The young girl looked up and grinned. "Today is Rin's half birthday!"

"Uhh…congratulations," Kagome said, unable to think of anything more appropriate to say. After all, she had just seen the girl this morning and Rin hadn't mentioned anything about it.

"What a surprise to see you, Sesshoumaru," Onigumo drawled as the older male joined the group. 

"Isn't it?" the stotic man returned. "I wasn't aware that you and Miss Higurashi were familiar with each other."

"I was about to say the same for you," the young man replied. "After all, she and I attend the same school, I'm not sure you could claim the same."

Sesshoumaru barely raised a delicate eyebrow. "And what are you insinuating? Is it so impossible for me to become aquatinted with my half-brother's friends?" 

"Well, since you asked, I _do_ find it odd how you want to converse or affiliate yourself with anything that has to do with him, period. And so suddenly as well. What could have suddenly sparked your attention?" Onigumo's eyes slid to Kagome for the briefest moment before locking gazes with the older man again.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed dangerously for a second and something akin to a frown made its way across his features. "Do not insult me," he warned. "I would not stoop so low, it is beneath me."

"Is it?" Onigumo replied with a patronizing look.

Sesshoumaru turned a flat glare upon the boy.

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin interrupted, "Rin is hungry." The young girl held a hand to her growling stomach to prove her point.

"Very well," Sesshoumaru responded, "We shall go. Come along, Rin."

"Bye, Kagome," Rin called softly.

Kagome, who was a bit dazed, merely raised a hand in farewell. "What was that all about?" she asked as she watched Sesshoumaru and Rin cross the street.

Onigumo said nothing but looked at Kagome with a nameless expression. It made her skin crawl.

"I really should be getting home," she insisted. "I guess I'll see you later." She shifted her bag on her shoulders and set off at a somewhat brisk pace, trying to ignore the feeling of being watched as she made her way to the express train station.

*****

"Mama, have you ever met someone who you're not sure about?" Kagome asked her mother that evening.

Mrs. Higurashi turned around from her spot in front of the sink with a soapy dish in one hand and a dripping rag in the other.

"What do you mean, sweetie?"

"Well, there's this guy," Kagome began.

"Oohhh…a boy," Mrs. Higurashi sighed knowingly. She gently set the dish and the rag back in the sink and grabbed a towel to dry her hands off with before sitting down at the table with her daughter.

Said daughter was quiet for a moment as she collected her thoughts. "It's nothing like that," she assured her mother. "He's just an upperclassman at my school and he and I talked today. He's not mean, but there are some things about him that make me wonder."

"Wonder? What sort of things?"

"That's the thing…I don't know. He just makes me…I don't know the word for it…"

"Did he do or say anything to make you feel uncomfortable?" Mrs. Higurashi asked seriously.

Kagome shook her head. "Not really. And I'm not sure if he meant to or not, but sometimes when he spoke I got the feeling that he thought he was better than me. Not that I can even say anything about that." 

"Kagome." 

The young woman looked up to see her mother lean across the table and take her hand.

"No one can make you feel inferior without your consent. Do you know who said that?" 

"Eleanor Roosevelt?" Kagome replied in an unsure tone.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "That's right. For a Western woman, she was very wise."

The room was silent for a moment before Mrs. Higurashi leaned even further over the table to kiss her daughter on the forehead. "Try not to worry about it too much, honey."

**********

"I shouldn't have to tell you how important to you these mid term exam should be to you," Ms. Kaede told the class the next morning.

"But you're going to anyway, right, old woman?" Inu-Yasha drawled from his spot. He was answered by a sound _thwap_ on his arm courtesy of one of Kagome's many books. He gave her a flat glare and then focused up front.

Kagome threw him a puzzled glance in return. What was _with_ that boy? Inu-Yasha had been moody all morning and hadn't been taking their usual cheerful banter very well today. She resolved to get to the bottom of this latest problem before the end of the day's classes. Reluctantly she turned her attention to the teacher.

  
Kaede ignored the entire exchange. "However, unlike years past, these tests will not be only thing looked at when evaluating your file for next year. Beginning this year, your mid term exam grades along with your final exam grades will be looked at along with your work grades as well."

Whispering immediately started. One hand shot up and the teacher acknowledged it.

"Yes?" 

"Will this be making a big difference in our evaluation?"

Ms. Kaede nodded. "Oh, yes. No longer will your test grades be your saving grace or your condemnation, per say. Now, your overall average will be looked at. I say this because some of you may be right to worry about your class work and homework grades."

Both Kaede and Kagome gave Inu-Yasha a pointed stare, but he effectively ignored them. In fact, he continued doing that very thing all morning and Kagome was beginning to get worried.

***

She caught up with him at lunchtime when he by passed Sango on the steps and ignored Miroku, who was on the field, calling for Inu-Yasha to join him in a soccer game.

"Inu-Yasha," she called out as she found him heading for the back gate.

He ignored her.

Growing annoyed, Kagome clapped a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to turn him around. He shrugged her off, but she was quick to repeat her actions, ignoring the glare that he threw her.

"What's your problem?" she asked.

"Go away," he growled.

A lesser person would have taken one look at the boy's stance and glare and backed off, realizing that they were treading on thin ice. Kagome however, was used to his surly attitude and persisted. "Why are you so mad at me?" demanded.

"What makes you think it's even about you?" Inu-Yasha replied in annoyed tone. 

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of COURSE it's about me! Otherwise you wouldn't be trying to avoid me like a little boy shirking his chores."

Inu-Yasha turned half way around, giving a look to Kagome that indicated he thought that she had clearly lost her mind. "What are you talking about?"

"Why are you so mad at me?" she repeated.

"Why can't you keep yourself out of trouble?" shot back. 

Now it was Kagome's to be confused. "What are you talking about?" she questioned as she dropped her hand from his shoulder.

The sliver haired boy took this opportunity to turn to face her fully and cross his arms over his chest. "You tell me. You were the one hanging out with a gang leader, not me."

"Are you crazy? I just went to meet someone yesterday afternoon. It's not like I went to go seek out NARAKU or anything! And how do you know, anyway?! Were you spying on me?"

Inu-Yasha's eyes blazed. "Don't lie to me! Sesshoumaru told me he saw you two yesterday hanging around Kikyou's place."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I was talking to ONIGUMO, not Naraku."

"Stupid!" Inu-Yasha yelled. "Onigumo IS Naraku!"

"What?" Kagome shook her head as if she didn't believe him. That couldn't be right! Naraku was a dirty bastard that sent a gang out to rape her, Onigumo, while somewhat creepy was not the kind of person to even associate with gang members. The two COULDN'T be the same! Her throat was tightening up and she swallowed in an attempt to open it again. 

Inu-Yasha gave her a searching look before letting the tension flood out of him. "Of course," he muttered. "You wouldn't know."

Before Kagome could question her friend on his sanity, he looked up at her again. "Onigumo is just his first name," he explained. Everyone calls him Naraku, though."

_' Spider? Did HE pick that name?'_ Kagome wondered silently. Why would anyone want to be called that? She couldn't even stand the really thing. She silently shuddered.

"So, now ya know," Inu-Yasha sighed loudly. "So, stay away from him. I don't wanna haveta save your ass a second time."

Kagome opened her mouth to make an indignant retort, but that quickly died as she caught the mischievous glint in his eyes. He had just been gently teasing her, nothing more. She felt a warm glow settle in her stomach and managed a smile. "Come on," she said as she took his hand. "I think Miroku still wants you to play a game of soccer with him."

It surprised Inu-Yasha how strong Kagome could actually be, he imagined she would have little difficulty jerking his arm out of his socket if she were really annoyed or angry. He glanced down at her small hand that held his larger one. It was warm and soft against the darker and slightly callused one of his own. Letting a small smile settle on his face, Inu-Yasha enclosed his hand over hers as well and allowed her to lead him to the soccer field.

In front of him, Kagome's face held a content smile.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Do you like it? Why or why not? I beg you to leave a CONSTRUCTIVE review. It doesn't help me figure out what to do if I all I get are e-mails saying "I like it. Update soon!" Not helpful. *shakes head* Nope. 

Someone asked me if I minded if they drew fanart for my stories. Hell, no! Go ahead and draw your little hearts out! You wouldn't believe how big an ego stroker/ a motivater that is.


	19. The Dreaded Author's Note

To whom it may concern:

Once upon a time, some foolish young girl fell in love with Inu-Yasha around the same time she discovered fanfiction and a personal passion for writing. After reading so many God-awful highschool-fics (for that was the popular theme at the time in all the land), the girl presumed that she could write a better fic. And so it began.

In the beginning it was poorly written. It wasn't well thought out and gramatical errors flowed more than water. After a slight editing process with two wonderful betas, the girl wanted to begin anew. And so she did...and it went as such until life kinda got in the way. The girl became a young woman and then life was so much more exciting and demanding and such that for a very very very long time, the girl did not write. Not once. Not a word, not a new story, not a thing. But she never forgot her stories or her love for one of Takahashi Rumiko's greatest projects.

And apparently her readers never forgot her or her fic, either. From time to time in the young woman's email, there was a notice from that someone had read her fic and commented, or added either the author or the fic (and sometimes, both!) to their alert or favourite list. The young woman smiled each time and vowed not to forget.

Then, a terrible thing happened. One day, while rereading her own story for nostalgia's sake, the now not-so-young woman realised that her story was still very lack and she had no real idea of how to end it or what to do with it. So she put it in her mental haitus file. There was nothing she could do for it, and honestly, nothing she wanted to do with it.

But the notice emails still appeared in her inbox. Happy reviews, private messages of readers still wanting to know if/when she would update again. Adds to favourites lists...

And so, one day, when the woman had read all of the old reviews and all of the PM and all of her old fic, she decided that it was time to get back in the saddle. The story needed to be overhauled, badly. She set to work for 5 months by herself, merging chapters, sealing plot holes, developing backstories for every character, doing research for Japanese schooling systems, dated trends and the like. She rewrote and self edited all of her own work, she stayed on only three chapters until she couldn't stand to look at them, then worked on another three until she could bring herself to re-edit the first three again.

She requested beta help again. She wanted this to be as readable as possible.

And so my dears, it is with great pleasure that I announce that Sengoku Jidai High School is reopening it's gates to my wonderful readers and reviewers.

I am posting it and keep the old version up just for nostalgia's sake (and mostly so we can all go back and laugh at my earlier attempts).

I still don't know how the story is going to end. Maybe because I'm too passive, but I would love to hear from all of you again. What would you like to see more/less of? I am still rewriting several key and physical scenes and would love more help from anyone who still plays/played soccer and karate. Anyone who knows anything about the Japanese school system is also wanted.

Basically, anyone, I would love to hear from. Because, I can rewrite this fic to my little heart's content and change it into a story about Rapunzel from what it is, but none of it means anything, if no one wants to read this any more.

I also plan to continue with Sesshoumaru's Seven, Cop Out and perhaps Musing of the Mind. It will take a while. I have a life and 3 jobs and several obligations in real life. But I want to write and post again. I never forgot my first passion of telling stories and thank God that my favourite story telling forum never forgot me.

And for the ever popular **TL;DR** crowd: I've been reworking SJHS (and other fics) and want to repost, but only if you still want to read it. Do you?


	20. WARNING!

To whom it may concern:

The rewrite of Chapter 1 of Sengoku Jidai Highschool is now posted. For anyone keeping tabs on my story, please be sure to update it in your favourites or alerts list if want to continue following it, as this particular "story" is no longer being updated. 


End file.
